Sage's Inheritance
by MircThomas19
Summary: Naruto, dejected about his faults displayed at the Wave mission, takes a walk for fresh air until he comes across a object that will change his and the ninja world forever. NaruFuHinaSakuHarem Lemons! *It is my first story so i can be sloppy and i need to get a firm grip on the ropes made around here.*
1. Chapter 1

Sage's Inheritance

Prayers Answered

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

"Why me the worst ever?" Naruto Uzumaki, the dobe of the Academy and bane of every ninja around, is walking or more like stomping around the forest diving Wave Country, where his ninja team left on a mission, and Fire Country, where Naruto's village lies and supposedly 'hidden'. As for why the blonde ninja that wears all orange in such a bad mood is in a few minutes ago:

_"My fault? Naruto was back in the simple wooden cottage where his client lived as a father and grandfather and he was in an argument. "What do you mean it was my fault that Sasuke-teme__was nearly killed?" Sasuke in question was better known as Sasuke Uchiha of the feared Uchiha clan for their __Katon__ and their __Kekkei Genkai**, **__the __Sharingan__ until one of their best members supposedly went mad and slain everyone except for Sasuke who is the younger brother of the clan killer, Itachi Uchiha. Ever since that horrible night, Sasuke acted like he was more important than even the __Daimyo__ which got on Naruto's nerves and even more because his childhood crush, Sakura Haruno, is after the jerk and is also the one angry for no clear reason._

_ "Why did you have to jump in when Sasuke-kun didn't need help__? He was nearly killed when you forced him to take in all those __Senbon__!" Sakura, as you can see, is a loud and annoying fangirl of Sasuke that if Naruto wasn't in love with her, he would have slapped her on the cheek._

_ "He said that his body moved on his own! And if I didn't barge in, how would have he dodged that attack!? And why didn't you take the client to safety while we distract Zabuza like his companion? You could have protected him better that way and he told that but you wouldn't even listen to his word only thinking about your stupid crush! Why do you love him? What has he done for you to earn your affections? And what happened to your feelings for me!?"Naruto ranted about everything but he instead got hit on the head by an angry Sakura,_

_ "Shut up Baka__! You are nothing but trash that makes Sasuke pull extra weight and for me to get dirty which will ruin everything I did to seduce Sasuke-kun! You don't have a bloodline or a cool jutsu like Sasuke-kun! You don't have skills like Kakashi-sensei__! And you don't have my chakra control! Unless you have those, you will never become Hokage__! You are the worst ninja that ever lived! This Sakura will never love you, juts Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled that broke Naruto's heart and dreams that he snapped. He slapped Sakura to the ground and jumped out of a window without opening it first causing it to break but the pain couldn't scratch what Naruto has felt all his life so he didn't care._

Now, Naruto is feeling sleepy so he changed to the opposite direction back to the cottage thinking of ways to get in and fall asleep without them noticing because sneaking around was the one thing he truly did good at the very moment. Until he felt something hit his foot causing him to fall on his face.

"Arrgh! What is-?" When Naruto looked back, he saw a scroll sticking out of the ground and that was what tripped his foot. 'Who buries scrolls out here and in such terrible jobs?' Naruto thought, 'Anyways, someone buried this important scroll in a hurry and since no one was around...' Naruto looked around to see no one but what he didn't notice was that the birds were not moving and there is not wind whatsoever. 'I guess I should see what is so important in here and hopefully it will help my ninja career.' He had no idea how right he was until he opened the scroll.

When Naruto opened the scroll, he found three circular matrix like those exploding papers that he had seen in action only these had the Kanji for 'Toad', 'Slug' and 'Snake'. Naruto of course had no idea what they meant of what to do with them when he saw a note on the bottom of the scroll itself. It read:

"_To anyone who finds this scroll,_

_ Congratulations because this has the secrets and jutsu of the prodigal three which made them strong and infamous. If the reader is terribly taught in the ninja arts, all they have to do is channel their chakra into the storage seals. Good luck in handling the mysteries of the energy chakra._

'Sound simple enough as those blasted academy teachers actually taught me how to activate my chakra in the first place.' Naruto thought as he about to do that until he had something reach his mind so he made a cross of his index and pointer fingers in each hand, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" An extra two Naruto appeared on each side of the original as they mimicked him in unsealed the three matrixs on the scroll. Instantly, three clouds of smoke appeared, startling the three Narutos and causing the two clones to dispel into smoke themselves.

"More scrolls!?" Naruto said in shock and disbelief as it was true, there on top of the seals were three separate piles of scrolls along with other stuff like a sword in its sheath and a pouch revealed to be filled with Senbon and daggers making a complete set. Naruto thought it was that is late that he was getting frustrated but he noticed that his sleepiness was gone probably replaced with excitement.

When he looked closer to the scroll piles, one of them all had 'dobe' on them as well as 'best rookie' and 'best girl'; the terms that brought back why he was on a team that doesn't even pay any attention to anyone other than Sasuke and Naruto was the only one who minded that fact.

'Still, if there is a scroll about the dobe of the class maybe it can help me as the class dobe of this year' Naruto thought as he reached for the pile to see that the top one was a summary of Katon and Doton as well as Kejutsu and Combination Techniques but the most astounding one was the technique called the Rasengancreated by the Yondaime Hokage himself. In the pile was a contract for the toad clan which said that contracts grant whoever signs it is able to call them through the Kuchiyose Jutsu. Naruto found scrolls on Jutsu involving Shurikenand Kunai to multiple them in midair similar to the Shadow Clone Jutsu; there were also pointers on to increase their accuracy and throwing potential with these tools.

'If that was what is inside the 'dobe' scroll...' Naruto thought, 'maybe there are more to learn from the others and if I read the 'best girl' scroll, I can teach it to Sakura and then she will at least be my team mate.' If you hadn't noticed, Naruto didn't address his crush like he used to which meant that he aims to take his ninja career seriously. Anyway, he checked the pile to see a slug summoning contract with scrolls on Medical Ninjutsu including a Raiton that causes the target's nervous system to become tampered with so that the target can't move a limb as he wants. There were also Taijutsu scrolls in the pile too of many types; Naruto couldn't wait to try them out to improve his stance; but the one that got him most excited was the scroll on how to use chakra to enhance the ninja's strength, with it the ninja can crack the ground and level mountains. The last one was about a Henge that can really alter your age by an extension as it will not only make you younger but also your body younger; Naruto thought it was just for people who hate their old age and appearances and used this technique to escape it all. Still it is interesting that the Henge can actually transform; Naruto was told that the Henge as just an illusion made to sneak in unexpectedly or fool their targets into overlooking them for another person.

Now it was the last pile that got him not astounded or excited but disgusted and dismayed since the knowledge in the scrolls was all about experiments with living test subjects and steal their lives to continue their own. Naruto made a note to burn these scrolls when he learns the Katon in the first pile but not all of them because the scrolls worth keeping were on Doton but also Suiton and Futonand Kenjutsuespecially the one on the study of Bloodline Limits; it told that Bloodline Limits were mutations in a ninja's genes that live through family lines and since they all have are activated by chakra, they were theorized that they were created from chakra. But when humans tried it, they couldn't meet the amount of chakra to permanently change the DNA of an another human to last until death until they saw more than enough in the Bijulike the Kyubi no Kitsune that attacked the Konoha village when Naruto was born.

Now when the heavy and magnificent feeling chakra had emerged from Naruto's body while mostly his belly, it got the former's curiously as he somehow remembers feeling that force on the day he was first-born so he created his own theory but he prayed to be proved wrong that somehow, in his belly, laid the Kyubi trapped ever since that night. One thing is for sure is that he wants answers and he wants them now; and the only way to find the answers to face the most feared being in the land inside his stomach.

End of Chapter 1

***This is my first time punishing a story on this site so i am not familiar with the rules on this site. Please be easy on the comments. Thank You!***

**Translations:**

**Katon - Fire Release**

**Kekkei Genkai - Bloodline Limits**

**Sharingan - Pinwheel Eye**

**Damiyo - Ruler over a Ninja Land**

**Senbon - Japanese Needles; used for injecting liquids or attacking precise points on a living being**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Shadow Clone Jutsu**

**Doton - Earth Release**

**Kejutsu - Hair Techniques**

**Rasengan - Spiraling Spheres**

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Art of Summoning**

**Ninjutsu - Ninja Art**

**Raiton - Lightning Release**

**Taijutsu - Un-armed Techniques**

**Henge - Transformation**

**Suiton - Water Release**

**Futon - Wind Release**

**Kenjutsu - Sword Techniques**


	2. Chapter 2

Sage's Inheritance

A New Friend Gained and About to Lose

**Disclaimer: I don't owe Naruto!**

_Previously on Sage's Inheritance,_

_Now when the heavy and maleficent feeling chakra had emerged from Naruto's body while mostly his belly, it got the former's curiously as he somehow remembers feeling that force on the day he was first born so he created his own theory but he prayed to be proved wrong that somehow, in his belly, laid the Kyubi trapped ever since that night. One thing is for sure is that he wants answers and he wants them now; and the only way to find the answers to confront the most feared being in the land inside his stomach._

"Eew! I hope this is where I need to be..." Naruto muttered to himself as he trudged through a sewer of some kind with a growing that echoed throughout the hall ways and Naruto was headed in its direction, almost like his destination is the source of the evil tone. Soon or later, Naruto went through what looked an entrance to another chamber which happens to be where a cage containing the very beast whose growl originates.

"**So my jailer has come to pay little old me a visit? If I didn't know better, I bet you are here to tell to die don't cha Naruto? Well too bad because when I die is when you die too!"** The beast roars at Naruto who keeps himself clam because he knows that to be afraid of a coward isn't the way a ninja does and he is not going to break the chain today.

"Actually Kyubi-sama, I have come for answers. Why did you attack Konoha? I thought for sure that being sealed will keep you out of reach from the powers of the Sharingan? Wasn't my mother ignoring you in order to convince the village which still had an Uchiha Clan that you have perished? You hate humans and if they have no reason to bother you, why abandon your pride to make yourself their enemy by attacking right under their noses? Tell me what is wrong with you!" Naruto ranted the questions that only got the Kyubi to try and attack him with his claws that were contained by the cage.

"**I have nothing to answer to a boy who doesn't understand what he is poking his rotten nose into! You don't know what it is like to be seen as a tool, only there to be hated and called a monster!"** The Kyubi ranted on trying to break Naruto's guard but the blonde haired ninja remained standing true which quickly angered the Biju **(Tailed Beast)**.

"It hurts doesn't it...?" Naruto started that only enraged the Kyubi as it sounded nonsense mocking him, "Being alone all your life, no one to say good day to you, no one to smile in the morning to bright your day, no one to even look at you; you are there and yet otherwise at the same time." The Kyubi growled at his helplessness feeling that the blonde brat is making fun of it but when he said, "It's like falling into darkness slowly with everyone looking back and worse you don't know why isn't anyone helping; it feels like they are telling you that you were never meant to exist and it was god's mistake that you are in their lives." The Kyubi stopped in his tracks at the sad but soft and true statement about his life.

"You miss them don't you...?" Naruto asked the Kyubi with caring eyes that threaten to break your heart to reset, "The other Biju; they were there when you were born, they spoke to you every day, they asked to play with you and you had fun, they smile at you in the mornings, they always there when you sleep, when you are feeling hurt, when you are feeling sad, when you are feeling lonely." Naruto then had tears in his eyes that shocked the Kyubi, "I never had such wonder gifts when I woke up in the morning, when I had my birthday, when I was hurt or sad or lonely, never...ever...you had suffered like I did but you had one thing to keep you going; that you will live to see your fellow Biju whom you love like your father who cared for you all-" **"STOP IT!"**

Naruto looked to the Kyubi to see tears in his eyes, **"Please stop...not another word...kit..."** Naruto felt bad making his inmate feel this way but he had to remain confident and clam about it so he went and did something reckless; he approached the weeping fox, passed through the bars and hugged the Biju on the face. The Kyubi remembered in his youth, when he played with his fellow Biju and how there always hug each other with the other is sad or left out. **"Kurama..."** Naruto looked up to the Biju, **"My father...my siblings...they always called me Kurama, their brother and his son...you helped me remember my happiness...please respect that name...it is all I have left of my family."** Kurama showed joy and yet sadness in his eyes at Naruto who used his chakra aura to dry Kurama's tears and warm up his soul.

"Of course Kurama, we are stuck together forever sure we can respect one another but I bet you want me to big because you hate a weak friend right?" Naruto was first serious but then pulled a joke with a grin that made Kurama smile before something happened and Naruto's image started to fade. "Kurama, I am waking up and being dragged out of the mindscape! Grab hold!" Naruto said in a hurry and Kurama touched Naruto's hand and just allowed him to disappear from the mindscape. **'Maybe I can tell him the real purpose about his kin and it is better since I do what to see my kind before I am just energy floating somewhere else.'**

Naruto then woke up in the middle of the day but then he noticed that every one of the birds that were near will freeze ten inches away from himself. That told him that within that radius time is moving while time is frozen anywhere further from him. **"Listen kit..."**

That voice was very familiar to Naruto and he jumped onto his feet, "Kurama? I can hear you?" Naruto yelled into the distance he through the voice came from.

"**Yes kit; that experience and stunt you pulled caused a mini-link between us and more than that. That is what I want to talk about."** Kurama revealed to be talking from the inside of the mindscape.

"Feels kind weird that I am in two places at once and yet I am not." Naruto muttered until he sat down to listen to his tenant which sounded soft and humble; like it was about to his last days!

"**You guessed correctly kit. When you opened those scrolls, it caused a third and a sixth of my chakra to leave my body causing me to only have the reserves less than Shukaku. Arrgh! I am not going to hear the last of his bragging if he finds out!"** Kurama ranted on and on when he realized that he slipped his tongue a little that got Naruto shocked and worried.

'You mean that you are a weakened state because of me!?' Naruto yelled in his mind. He felt that his actions have led to the death of Kurama and it will be before he could see his kin again!

"**It is a shock huh? Rest assure because I have a request to ask of you."** Kurama told Naruto calm him down and rise up his spirits.

"Yes Kurama-nii-san?" Naruto wanted to remind his tenant of his days as a brother which worked as the latter smiled warmly.

"**When you opened the scrolls, you activated a mechanism even I hadn't seen in this age but the effects are noticeable as time around all but my kin or yours has halted till five years will pass to us. When that is over, instead of sixty months, only sixty seconds for them; and yet we will maintain our appearances as strange growth spurts to everyone."** Kurama explained that introduced awe and a slight guilt in Naruto's heart so the Biju shook his head at the idea that Naruto broke the world.

"Okay Kurama, what did we do until then?" Naruto wanted to know how spend five years with only the Biju and his 'kin' to talk to.

Kurama had a smile on his face, a real smile this time **"We are going to travel the land to train and learn about our kin by meeting them personally."**

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Page **6** of **6**

Sage's Inheritance

Darkness Is Subdued and a Brother Is Helped

**Disclaimer: I don't owe Naruto.**

_Previously on Sage's Inheritance,_

_ "Okay Kurama, what did we do until then?" Naruto wanted to know how spend five years with only the Biju and his 'kin' to talk to._

_Kurama had a smile on his face, a real smile this time __**"We are going to travel the land to train and learn about our kin by meeting them personally."**_

"So Kurama..." Naruto; who is now wearing a black jacket to cover his orange shirt with sliver fur markings and trench pants, fitted with the sword in its scabbard the pouch of needles and ninja tools with ninja sandals on his feet; asked his closest friend yet, "If time is frozen around us, how are we going to eat?"

**"Well Naruto-kit..." **Kurama realized that with Naruto as a jailer was much better than the previous ones including the boy's mother. **"Since only you can cause time to follow and no one can stop you from your actions, you can stock on supplies and when you settle in a home you can grow your own food. Sounds simple huh?" **Kurama knew it was in a hurry but so was the predicament the two were placed in.

"I guess so Kurama but should my kin notice time not moving as well?" Naruto has gained more insight from reading the scrolls on observation and strategy; he needed to be good at both to be Hokage.

**"Yes but I can feel my kind even from half way across the Elemental Countries and not one of them or the host is awake like something had caused them to sleep in-Damm!" **Kurama started out explaining when he released something, something bad. **"Shukaku has taken over his host and is slowly approaching Sunakagure (Village Hidden in the Sand)!" **

"That is where we are headed!" Naruto yelled; when thinking about where to go, Wind Country happened to be one of the closest to Wave Country as Fire Country so the duo set their to uncover more knowledge on Futon and weaponry. Now they have to move faster to save it before they even first saw the village.

Thanks to his years of running from mobs back home, Naruto made it to Suna in record time while navigating through deserts and sandstorms with Kurama's help by detecting constant heat sources in the frozen folk in the village. Naruto jumped to the tallest post since he learned that he can use his chakra to stick to any surface which was necessary for a ninja. He saw Shukaku still approaching the village with murder in his eyes. Naruto had to think of something and think of it fast.

Shukaku aka Ichibi no Tanuki **(One Tailed Raccoon)**, was feared for his complete control over sand and his murderous personality. He was just living his life as trapped in his latest host while constantly telling him who to kill if he was to stop the pain and nightmares that he acted like the host's mother when it was her that Shukaku killed in the first place; that is until his host fell asleep for some reason and with the sealing that weak, Shukaku could easily take the chance to take over the body and morph it to his liking.

"Shukaku!" The Biju froze at the voice of a human addressing him with his actual name, not 'demon' or 'Ichibi'. Normally a being like the Biju will be delighted but with all that hatred for humans, they despised their names used like that of commoners. He looked to the source of the voice; Naruto!

**"Who dare uses my name and by what means did you correctly guessed it!?" **Shukaku demanded of Naruto who just stood there strong and true but also concentrating, like he is searching for something but the Sand Biju won't have it, **"Fūton: Renkūdan (Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet)!" **The wind bullet hit Naruto spot on but the blonde then turned into smoke. **'This brat knows Kage Bunshin.' **Shukaku thought as he searched his home turf for his prey, **'I have to ambit that is such good talent for someone that age; how did he have the chakra reverses to even make one and to make it last for so long?'**

Meanwhile, the original Naruto was spying on Shukaku from a distant sand dune where he was for quite the while. 'Something doesn't add up Kurama.' Naruto spoke to his tenant quietly, 'You said that your brother uses sand and when in a desert, he should know that I am over here by manipulating the sand around me by he didn't.'

**'Somehow the seal on Shukaku is still working as he can't use his full power but Shukaku isn't one to speak his disadvantages out loud or show them for that matter.' **Kurama shared his theory to Naruto who listened and rad through his options until he remembered that while Wind wins over Lightning, it loses to Fire and he had a collection of Katon when he started traveling. But it was right when he got up when he remembered something else he can use that just might help him win this fight.

**"Show yourself Gaki (brat or boy)!"** Shukaku was getting impatient with this fight, **'That gaki must have found out that the blasted seal is preventing me to use all my powers so being a desert makes no difference and I can't have him tell anyone about this humiliation!'** And with a shard of pride in the desire to kill, the Biju knew that the fight isn't over yet and he will never himself a coward for giving up without killing the blond with his own hands. Then his sands felt a disruption the shape of footprints in a wide range; the person is running, running in his direction! Sure enough Shukaku saw Naruto running towards him.

"**Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough)!**" Naruto inhaled and shoot a strong gust of wind at Shukaku who prepared to brace when he saw that Naruto was trying to injure him with explosion notes strapped to kunai but with such terrible accuracy!

**"Ha-ha-ha! Trying to attack me with such horrible throwing-!?" **Shukaku released that the Futon was aimed to blast him away, away from Suna! Shukaku never noticed that he was facing the village with his frustration at Naruto. **"Damm Gaki! Futon: Renkudan!" **Shukaku launched another air bullet at Naruto when,

"**Futon: Renkudan!**" Naruto shot an air bullet that canceled out Shukaku's! To be able to match a Biju with their personal jutsu was nothing short of a miracle; and this miracle only enraged Shukaku further. Alas, this was just what Naruto wanted for Shukaku to do because the kunai left in the sand turned into smoke revealing Narutos! They then placed their hands in a hand seal with their months convulsing like a squirrel with a mouthful of nuts. "**Katon: Endan (Fire Style: Flame Bombs)!**"

**"Futon: Renkudan!" **Yes! Shukaku used his Futon at the same time as the Narutos used their Katon causing the air in the Biju mouth to heat up and explode! The flames scorched Shukaku as he panicked and even that got him even more roasted. This is prefect for Naruto to finish his plan and that was what he did.

"**Gogyō Fūin (Five Elemental Seal)!**" Naruto's fingers were covered in pure chakra as they touched a sealing matrix like on the scrolls and Shukaku screeched and he contorted and shrank into the shape of a boy who is clearly thirteen years old but also obviously had been born prematurely. He was a redhead wearing desert clothes and a gourd strapped to his back. The boy then began to stir.

"Wh-what happened? Was I asleep? Gasp* Is Suna okay?" The boy asked worriedly which Naruto saw that his brother was probably tortured in Suna just like he was but he wasn't mentally strong enough to survive it as it successfully warped his mind but then again, I will be too if I couldn't get any sleep in my whole life.

"Suna is fine but that isn't important, we need to introduce ourselves." Naruto calmly said which got the boy looking a little embarrassed, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, jailer of Kurama the Kyubi Kitsune and you are?" The boy seemed to catch on,

"My name is Gaara, Jinchuriki **(Human Sacrifice)** of Ichibi Tanuki." The boy named Gaara made his introduction but froze when Naruto scowled at him; after what the blond did to defeat the sand Biju made Gaara afraid of him angry more than the former.

"First of all Gaara-_nii-san_..." Naruto spoke in a tone of great anger and disappointment, "Kurama isn't just a random name I came up with just because I am tired of the title 'Kyubi', it is a name that Kurama's father thought of and he greatly treasures it like your tenant treasures his real name: Shukaku. If you don't like it than too bad, their names are all they ever had of their beloved father and I am assuming your father wasn't such, right?" Naruto got his desired answer when Gaara meekly nodded, "Now you are going to be a good boy and listen to me for now on understand?" Gaara again nodded, "First is that you will show me where the library on every Futon in this village and if you don't destroy something I might give you a bonus and teach a Doton that will be of great help in your battles. Are we clear!?" Naruto raised his voice for the last and Gaara noddle again and began to lead his new brother around the village of Suna.

***Whew! That was my first fight scene in this story! I just hope it is good enough so I can get better!***

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Sage's Inheritance

Sister to One and Lover to the Other

**Disclaimer: I don't owe Naruto!**

_Previously on Sage's Inheritance,_

_ "First of all Gaara-nii-san..." Naruto spoke in a tone of great anger and disappointment, "Kurama isn't just a random name I came up with just because I am tired of the title 'Kyubi', it is a name that Kurama's father thought of and he greatly treasures it like your tenant treasures his real name: Shukaku. If you don't like it than too bad, their names are all they ever had of their beloved father and I am assuming your father wasn't such, right?" Naruto got his desired answer when Gaara meekly nodded, "Now you are going to be a good boy and listen to me for now on understand?" Gaara again nodded, "First is that you will show me where the library on every Futon in this village and if you don't destroy something I might give you a bonus and teach a Doton that will be of great help in your battles. Are we clear!?" Naruto raised his voice for the last and Gaara noddle again and began to lead his new brother around the village of Suna._

"So where are we going Naruto-nii-san?" Gaara asked as he and his new brother Naruto left Suna them looking back as a sign of certain return. After learning that something had frozen the world or speeded up time to appear normal for all Jinchuriki and Biju while much more for everyone else.

"Well Gaara-nii-chan," Naruto knew that Gaara was his age but with him shorter than him and that he was far behind in Jinchuriki standards, he calls the latter as his 'little brother' until Gaara will prove otherwise; Gaara is not annoyed by it because he is an obedient little fellow if you prove to be more scary than Shukaku. "Kurama has picked up one of his kin near here; Chomei aka the Nanabi no Kabutomush."

"Is he found here in Wind Country?" Gaara had the fact that Biju have gender into his head after still insist of calling his tenant an 'it'.

"No, it is in River Country. Also it is in one of the true 'hidden' ninja villages, Takigakure." Naruto answered Gaara. What he didn't say was that the hos felt female like a teenage girl but he assumed that Gaara only had experience with girls from his older sister and even then he is a novice.

"Will it be cooler than Suna?" When Gaara heard that there were other lands with different weather and environments than his home village, he wanted to first go to a cool and moist country compared to the desert land of Wind Country.

"It should because the village has a waterfall in its name." Naruto remarked with a smirk. Yet that struck something in Gaara's mind.

"Naruto-nii-san," He said to grab Naruto's attention, "Why are the ninja villages are called 'hidden' but even a kid can find them?" That was a good question that Naruto even asked the other day

"Perhaps is because ninjas worked the best undercover and hiding from their targets and enemies." Naruto explained until his smirk turned into a scowl that spelled bad for Gaara's eyes. "But even noble warriors become overconfident and believe that they are so good they cannot be found even if their enemies knew their location." Gaara didn't say a word and just nodded as the two Jinchuriki brothers finally crossed the border of River Country and Wind Country.

"Are you sure this is it?" Gaara asked as he and Naruto were found looking at a waterfall while at the pond at its base which seemed to be where the water was going.

"Yes Gaara-nii-chan, this is the entrance and the door is right in front of us." Naruto answered with slight disappointment that his younger brother was so ignorant what is oblivious to a ninja. "If we were to go through the waterfall, we will just hit a stone wall. So the front door is more like a tunnel leading to a clearing in the forest behind it."

"But Nii-san. When I flew above, I saw no clearing." Gaara whined; while traveling to this waterfall, Naruto helped his brother harness his control over sand granted from Shukaku's presence in the seal. This included durable domes and sky stands which were pretty useful and are unique enough to not be copied.

"That is what the villagers want their enemies to think as well as foreigners because the latter have loose lips and enemy ninja train to listen to loose lips." Naruto scolded his brother who looked down embarrassed.

"Now all we have to do is swim underneath the pond at the base of the waterfall; that is if they taught you how to swim back in Suna..." Naruto explained the plan until he shot a 'tell me wrong' look on his face at Gaara who did nothing which meant 'no'. "In that case, I will have to improvise this time but once we settle in..." Gaara listened, "You will have to listen, learn this jutsu, add it to your arsenal and practice your swimming. Clear?" Gaara nodded.

Naruto then took out a seal and place it on Gaara's head and ten activated it; to any untrained eye, nothing happened but as an air mask to otherwise good enough. Naruto then made his own air mask and took his brother into the pond and swam through. The air masks last up to a couple of hours of air if breathing is steady. Once the duo rose from the water, they saw a wonder of the world to their eyes.

The village was beautiful; the middle had the biggest tree any of the two boys ever seen, the top was so thick and wide that it made the illusion of many more trees forming a close nit group. No wonder the atmosphere is so moist and cool and the houses were built so close to the tree that the tallest building is probably where the most important figure lives.

"Everyone here is also frozen in time nii-san." Gaara pointed out and it was true; like in Suna, people were there but were not moving. Time has halted for them.

"Yes but Chomei's host is like the two of us; moving and at our time speed." Naruto remarked as he helped Gaara onto dry land. Gaara was ranting in his mind that on how he was suddenly grateful to be on dry land from living in a desert. "So let's go in that direction because the signature is coming from there. Kurama can tell." Naruto pointed towards a tree house and it looks like it has been ransacked previously like Naruto's apartment back home.

Naruto and Gaara, having been taught of it by the former, walked up the three to the front door and knocked on it.

"What do you want!?" The two boys heard a girl's voice from inside and from the tone, this girl doesn't like visitors.

"This is your brothers Kyubi and Ichibi out here wanting to meet our new sister!" Naruto spoke since Gaara was frightened by the harsh tone. It sounded like an angry older sister of his or when Shukaku acted like his mother. The boys then heard crashing and tumbling before the clicking of the door like it was unlocked. That was what they thought was the verdict and let themselves in to find a mess of a room they stepped into.

Then a girl of seventeen came in to greet her new brothers and Naruto realized that he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was gorgeous in his mind with perfectly light tan and grass green hair while wearing a white shirt and blue shorts that brought out her nice toned legs; maybe from running repeatedly every single day, like Naruto himself.

"Are you here to harm me?" The girl asked meekly that made Gaara reminded of himself in his childhood; timid, shy and afraid of harm. Naruto didn't show it but the same things ran through his mind but he ignored them to place a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"We understand your fear and don't worry; fellow Jinchuriki will never harm one of our kin. We only want to know that we are not alone in this world-mmph!" Naruto was then embraced by the girl crying into his chest. Naruto couldn't forget about Gaara and motioned him to come into the hug which he did. They were at it for quite the while but they didn't care; the boys got a sister and the girl got brothers.

After hugging for so long, they left it reluctantly but Naruto couldn't get the girl from his chest; she didn't want to leave the warmth that emitted from him into her hurt heart. She did however turn into a more comfortable position in the blonde's arms.

"My name is Fu and what are your names?" The girl called Fu introduced herself to which the boys smiled.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and the redhead with the gourd is Gaara. We are glad to meet another Jinchuriki and a girl at that; we needed an older sister to keep us from doing something stupid or reckless and share us some tips on other girls." Fu felt a little warm at first that she met someone who wanted her company but then blushed at the last part which confused Gaara.

"Sure but not that last one today!" Fu yelled blushing yet, 'Maybe I can if these two boys are keeping getting handsome especially you blonde'. She was broken from her thoughts when Naruto spoke again,

"From I understand, your tenant is mostly an earth type Biju but with knowledge in Suiton and Futon as well." Fu nodded not trusting her voice at how Naruto correctly the element of the 'Nanabi'. "Gaara is a Futon user like me but also a Doton user so we should learn and share among each other and also Fu-chan," Fu blushed harder at the nickname of affection; she had seen it when no one is looking for her but now she never dreamed to feel it for herself. "Gaara grew up in a desert with barely any places like a pond or lake so he doesn't know how to swim." Gaara still looked embarrassed that caused Fu to giggle at how her new brother acts like a little and adorable kid, "Also I have a lot of mysteries for me to solve myself and I can't by moving around, I need to be able to settle for a year max here if that isn't any trouble for you Fu-chan." That last one sparked something in Fu's heart as she boldly dove into Naruto's chest and kissed him on the cheek; the boys were shocked but Fu didn't care about it at all, she was too happy.

A few days later at a mountain cliff, where Fu usually stayed to remain safe from the village she is training to protect. The three Jinchuriki stayed there to get to know everyone else better. For Fu herself, she was going to get more out of Naruto than she ever dreamed of.

Naruto was looking out into the opening away from Taki trying to get his mind over the fact that the world is frozen around the Biju and Jinchuriki. He was so into it that he didn't notice a pair of arms about to grab him when they instead covered Naruto's eyes with the palms of his hands.

"Guess who." A voice that was obviously belonged to a girl with the scent of spring water and insects so it wasn't hard to select out of a crowd; Naruto just smiled and turned to hug the girl revealed to be Fu playing with him.

"I am glad that one of us can have a good childhood and remind us of it." Naruto spoke not even angry of Fu's playing or teasing, like he was welcoming it; that is what the green haired goddess among mushi thought was the case.

Fu was relieved that she didn't make his new 'brother' angry; you see she wanted a brother when he got Gaara but she found it nearly impossible to stay with Naruto as a brother without succumbing to strong attractive feelings for him. She didn't tell Naruto of this as she never wanted to alienate one of her new brothers that she wanted to get into his pants rather than his arms.

"Naru-kun," Fu said to grab his attention, "C-c-can I...ask you...s-something?" Fu was really nervous when she first heard the story of Naruto beating a Biju even if Shukaku was the weakest, he had the might of ten Jonin and three Kage minimum at his disposal. She then saw him in action and she couldn't ignore the story anymore. She didn't want to lose one of her new brothers and gain an enemy of him instead; she had enough of them in her life anyways.

"Sure Fu-chan, I am listening." The girl in question jumped her heart at how Naruto was following her example and started treating her like she was his girlfriend; not that she minded terribly.

"C-can I...be your m-mate?" Fu was not talking nonsense, even humans' mate like animals including dogs or cats. Ninjas can bring this concept to the peak by using chakra after having sex, they never fully explain; they saw it was none of other's business at how they did it. (I will explain in later chapters, and I mean later and not the next one)

"Fu-chan, are you afraid to lose me about Kurama?" Naruto knew better than keep secrets that can influence on a great magnitude so he took it slow and told the two Jinchuriki that he was the first one of them all to witness the death of a Biju; from being made out of energy, they can be converted into randomness and what made them individual beings all shatters and lost forever. "If you do, I will definitely be your mate." Fu heard that answer and kissed Naruto, her brother and now lover, on the lips furiously and with passion. She cried that she cans no longer fight to ignore or worse forget her growing affections for the blond ninja.

**Lemon Starts! (First Time Wrote One)**

Naruto took the crying, green haired girl into the bedroom they both came out of at different times. He lied her a sitting position while he undo his dress all the way to his boxers; he then helped Fu undress herself until she was not wearing anything; she didn't mind, actually she praised herself for showing her new lover all her glory. He looked all around that made her giggle and squirm until she saw a look of awe and satisfaction.

"Like what you see?" Fu asked lost in lust and other good feelings at the moment. Naruto nodded,

"You are sure well developed for your age Fu-chan, I know another girl about five years younger with the same sizes and measurements already. Can you teach her how it is like?" Naruto joked and asked that made Fu giggle as she tried to imagine what her lover was speaking of. Her thoughts were interrupted by a warm and safe feeling on her chest so she looked down to witness Naruto smoothly and gently caressing his lover's C-cups sending giant waves of pleasure from the action entirely,

"Aaahh...*groan*...ahhh...just like that Naru-koi..." Fu was really into her boobs handled like a new born baby until Naruto lowered his head and licked at the nipples magnifying the sensation tenfold. All Fu can do is hold Naruto close as he bite the harden nipples sending a mix of pleasure and pain through the girl's body.

After a half hour, Fu climaxed all over the bed and Naruto who just used his fingers to gather some and tasted it; as it was from the girl he loved, it was delicious and thick to his tongue. Fu looked out of there for the moment before kissing Naruto square on the lips playing war with their tongues for dominance; Naruto won mainly because of his lover's short exhaust.

Naruto then decided that was a good start for many nights of silent sex education for his lover to turn into a real woman. He changed into night clothes in a hurry and quickly cleaned the girl's pussy and the mess on the bed before settling in. Fu just embraced Naruto for the warmth emitted of his chest.

**End of Lemon! Short For a Reason!**

Fu kissed one last kiss on her over's lips before settling further into the developing pillow that is called a man's chest. "Good night Naru-kun..." Fu said as she became engulfed in sleep.

"Good night Fu-chan." Naruto smiled at his fortune as the first girl he ever had his first time with even though it was short, it was special. He then dreamed of the happiness he created with the help of his brother and lover.

A few months later,

"What do you mean I have to go back to Suna!?" The Jinchuriki Siblings had been staying at a cottage near a lake where Fu often stayed when she felt that is was too dangerous at her tree house.

"And why are you leaving me Naruto-kun?!" Fu had closer to Naruto over the days but at the time, it was all ruled over as sibling affection yet lately the signs meant something even greater and closer. Even Gaara though that his sister has fallen for his 'big brother'; he doesn't know how right he was.

"I am sorry Gaara-nii-chan, Fu-chan but this is not for me but for your sake." Naruto had been in the heat of the argument ever since he made the announcement that he is leaving his 'girlfriend' in Taki and see his brother off to Suna. "Gaara-nii-chan, we are barely a month different in age but you were always my younger brother and if I can't guide you or protect you; you will perish in dishonor and neither of us want that to happen." Gaara saw that and couldn't speak a word because he wanted this when he asked Naruto to be a ninja when the latter turned to his Fu and kissed her square on the lips, the girl didn't finch and dove in the kiss. She pouted when Naruto cancelled the kiss, "Fu-chan, I love you and that is why I want to take things further; to be with you for eternity and in order to perform this, we must be apart. It will allow you to reflect on everything." Naruto knew that his family was still confused and protesting so he focused his attention on both of them.

"This is what I want to remember while we are apart." Gaara and Fu sat down and listened, "When one is only earth, he is just a lifeless and empty shell and when one is only heaven, he is just a wandering soul forever unable to settle." This phrase really brought back some sense but Gaara and FU wanted to hear everything so they continue listening. "Take us for example; if we just enjoy company and physical affection, we are cold and emotionless when it is all gone; just like if we just have thoughts and mental comfort, we just endless wander and never stop to rest when it is all gone. I don't it to happen to any of you." Naruto finished his speech and his family both went up in tears and embraced him heartily. Ever since that day, the three Jinchuriki double and up to triple training in order to squish the learning into one last week. By the end, Naruto and Gaara were packed and ready to leave in separate directions.

"This is where we start five years of being apart and I do wish you luck as I won't be around to do so. Gaara you have your destination in mind right?" The redhead nodded and hugged his older brother and then Fu as he waved them off and took off on his sand platform.

"Our little brother has grown up fast and he shows promise, doesn't he?" Fu cried at the sight of her baby brother going off in the cruel world alone. Naruto invited her into an embrace and she took drenching Naruto's shirt with hot tears. Then Naruto gently brought up Fu's face to kiss her with passion. She embraced the kiss like he was to disappear if she let go.

"You are his big sister and the only one to stop us in our tracks so I hope you remain strong and become stronger okay Fu-chan?" Naruto politely asked of his official girlfriend who smiled and nodded. They shared one last kiss and the blonde sage took off to places unknown even to him. Fu just sat their clutching the necklace Naruto made for her to help her reflect and remember all the happy times she had ever since she was born.

End of Chapter 4

***One of the longest chapter I ever wrote in my life and I know that I may make one almost as long without knowing it.***


	5. Chapter 5

Sage's Inheritance

The World Restarts

**Disclaimer: I don't owe Naruto.**

_Previously on Sage's Inheritance,_

_ "This is where we start five years of being apart and I do wish you luck as I won't be around to do so. Gaara you have your destination in mind right?" The redhead nodded and hugged his older brother and then Fu as he waved them off and took off on his sand platform._

"_Our little brother has grown up fast and he shows promise, doesn't he?" Fu cried at the sight of her baby brother going off in the cruel world alone. Naruto invited her into an embrace and she took drenching Naruto's shirt with hot tears. Then Naruto gently brought up Fu's face to kiss her with passion. She embraced the kiss like he was to disappear if she let go._

"_You are his big sister and the only one to stop us in our tracks so I hope you remain strong and become stronger okay Fu-chan?" Naruto politely asked of his official girlfriend who smiled and nodded. They shared one last kiss and the blonde sage took off to places unknown even to him. Fu just sat their clutching the necklace Naruto made for her to help her reflect and remember all the happy times she had ever since she was born._

"Well it has been five years has it Kurama?" Naruto jovially walked down what happened to be near where it all began, like fate was into play and Naruto never believes in fate. When he heard coughing and felt agonizing pain from Kurama. Naruto panicked and hurried into his mindscape to see Kurama just lying there with faint breathing. "Kurama..." Naruto claimed down and embraced his tenant, "I am sorry." Kurama opened his eyes to a tearful Naruto hugging his muzzle like he was to disappear if let go. "I should have done more for you..."

**"No kit..."** Kurama's voice seemed broken and weak, like that of a dying elder man. **"I was sealed in the best host ever and all I ever done was to let my empty hatred make myself your enemy for your life."** Naruto felt like his heart was going to shatter as he listened to the dying words of Kurama no Kyubi Kitsune. **"You do keep your promises even against odds out of your favor, even those that can kill you. I got to say my last words to my kin and I bet that I am going to make them worry because I am going to remind everyone that even the Biju can die. Naruto Uzumaki, you have what was destined for you and you have done the world more than any other had ever done. I will be waiting in heaven for you and your stories of adventure. See you...there...Sochi (Means son)..." **And just like that, Kurama had faded from existence with the last of his chakra seeped into Naruto's chakra coils. Naruto just stood there crying as he lost his first friend in his life and dried his tears with ambitions to see that the rest of his friends are protected and able to self-protect as well.

"What a night, we better get to Konoha to train my Sharingan Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke muttered to his sensei with the gravity defying gray hair and wears a mask over his mouth. "Yeah and you will be the best genin in our class Sasuke-kun!" Sakura Haruno, the one that caused this whole mess, cheered for her crush who never said anything other than 'hn' at the voice of fan girls.

"If you are any louder Sakura, you will wake up the whole village so early in the morning." This voice was of a young man and when they turned, they saw what caused the boys to drop their laws and Sakura to faint with a heated face. The 'young man' before them looked more like eighteen rather than thirteen wearing gray jacket with lave markings and four sheets of paper flapping on the back like a flag over an orange and black shirt, on his waist acting like a belt was head band with a symbol of a whirlpool, covering his legs were black trench pants with many pockets, ninja sandals covered his feet, on his forehead was a bandana in a gusting pattern with a headband with a symbol of a leaf and on his hands were black and fingerless gloves. Strangely thou he is nibbling on two Senbon in his mouth for some reason.

'The dobe's got a wardrobe change, big deal. It is the fact that my Sharingan is picking up chakra levels that dwarf even Kakashi-sensei's. I need that power to kill him.' Sasuke thought in his usual 'I-don't-care' and 'gimme-that-power' attitude.

'What is wrong with me?! Suddenly I can't decide between this handsome Naruto and Sasuke-kun!' Sakura didn't now but there were some faint markings on the back of head glowing when she ranted in her mind between her confusing feelings.

'Naruto looked a lot like sensei now! Is it because he finally ate those vegetables I offered him.' Kakashi knew he was not being a good teacher but he had a lot to respect including his team mate and his teacher's legacy.

"Hey dobe!" Sasuke said to grab Naruto's attention and it worked for a little,

"Yea Teme?" Naruto replied in a bored tone that made Sasuke angrier, Kakashi relieved that the blond didn't explode at Sasuke, and the weird thing was Sakura feeling a little aroused and smitten.

"You think having a new look means you're the big dog around? I can't stand you stealing my thunder! Fight me now!" Sasuke demanded in an emo tone but he was too into his obsessions to notice that Sakura didn't cheer for him like in the Academy.

"We have the whole morning until we need to return to the village so why not." Naruto spoke in a casual tone that really made Sakura's heart beat and Sasuke happy, a little. Kakashi noticed Sakura's reaction and smiled hoping that with a new role model, Sakura can take her ninja career more serious.

Later, in a field a good distance from the cottage to insure minimum damage cause by the spar.

"Alright everyone," Kakashi spoke as his role of proctor of this spar, "I want a clean match, no serious injuries or killing okay?"

"Yes Sensei."

"Whatever."

Sasuke takes his clan's fighting stance while Naruto relaxes while standing up. This stuck a nerve in Sasuke as he felt insulted by his opponent's behavior. Then Naruto lifted a finger to one of the Senbon in his mouth and tapped it. Then Sasuke heard sounds that hurt his ears and his mind but his pride refused him to quit after that and he charged to hit Naruto but as the last minute, his fist went in another direction not even fazing Naruto. No matter what he did to hit him, Sasuke always missed Naruto who just stood there all bored and stuff. Then Naruto moved faster than anyone even Kakashi has ever seen since his late sensei and shot two extra Senbon at the back of Sasuke's neck causing him to be knocked out.

Sakura and Kakashi were shocked at how professionally Naruto disposed of his opponent; with calmness, cleverness and sneakiness. Those three are on the long list of what makes a ninja good and even great in the harsh world he fights and lives in. This Naruto wasn't the one like in the Academy. 'It is like he is a sage!' was their collective thought; they had no idea.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Sage's Inheritance

A Sage's Words and A Pervert's Stupid Rule

**Disclaimer: I don't owe Naruto.**

_Previously on Sage's Inheritance,_

_Sakura and Kakashi were shocked at how professionally Naruto disposed of his opponent; with calmness, cleverness and sneakiness. Those three are on the long list of what makes a ninja good and even great in the harsh world he fights and lives in. This Naruto wasn't the one like in the Academy. 'It is like he is a sage!' was their collective thought; they had no idea._

After leaving Wave with the town people calling the completed bridge after Naruto's words that finally got them out of the darkness they were forced to hide in and stand up to Gato's bandits, Team Seven set on home to Konoha. Sasuke was focused on training his Sharingan that he attained from that near death experience, Kakashi was planning on asking the Hokage for a preferred change to the team, Naruto was thinking on creating his own techniques that were based on that of the Sennin, and Sakura's thoughts were the most curious; they were filled with memories of her as a child bullied for her hair color and her forehead, she was even assaulted by bullies until a blond boy about her age came and scared away the bullies while comforting her with words that struck awe and love in her heart all leading up to when her mother asked her to enter a room for some reason with a feeling of fear and uncertainty. She was hoping that Naruto will understand her confusion and struggle of feelings and be there to help her.

Under an hour, the gates of Konohagakure were in sight and after properly identifying Team Seven went to report to the Hokage.

"So what I got so far is that a simple C-rank mission went B-rank when the Demon Brothers came into the picture and ultimately turned to an A-rank when Zabuza Momochi arrived to kill the client. A week later, the swordsman was killed on the bridge by bandits but not before killing a business tyrant that was ruining the town of Wave. The finished bridge was named after Naruto-kun and nothing exploded during your trip back. What did I miss?" Hiruzen Sarutobi of the Sarutobi clan known for their Bojustu (Staff Techniques) and monkey summons was the Sandiame Hokage back into office after his successor and his wife got killed thirteen years ago. He also was a grandpa figure to Naruto during his childhood as it was he who gave an apartment to Naruto to live in after being kicked out of the orphanage into the streets. Naruto knew he was getting senile due to his age but now as a new person, he intended to change that before the Third meets his demise.

"Yes Jiji, still me and sensei have things to discuss about the mission. So please hear us out, okay?" Naruto requested out of the Hokage which his two teammates were wondering if Naruto was still stupid to call their leader like that. Hiruzen didn't mind since he does have an actual grandson even thou it was that fact that made his old age even worse. When the Third saw how mature and calm that Naruto had become over that mission so he wants to listen to what he is about to say.

"I will go first Kakashi-sensei because it won't take long." Kakashi felt like protesting but his laziness and desire to finish his porn book won and he left to wait outside the door. "Now Jiji, I have trusted you because you were the Hokage and the real ninja or better yet person out of this village filled with haters and their breeding of haters. Now I am going to but this trust to the test by entrusting two things to do." The Third listened, "One; that you grow a backbone and take every ninja privilege from the stupid civilian council so you won't have to face your angry teachers and processors in the afterlife." Naruto said with a smirk at the Third's pale face at the truth behind that fact, "Two; that I have everything there is to know about Orochimaru, your student of course." Now Hiruzen was listening as Naruto shared all the secrets his memorized from the scrolls before burning them and Hiruzen nodded and wrote them down. "And that's everything, now would you prevent me from regretting trusting you and do as I said? It will help the people and you; without a village but people around to build another like the previous yet with a village but no people is empty and dead and worthless. Remember that to tell your successors okay?"

The Third nodded but then felt like he just let his doom get to him at last when Naruto noticed something interesting on the desk and signed. "Jiji what is this?" Naruto spoke in a curious turned dark tone and Hiruzen just whimpered and back away from the enraged blonde.

Kakashi was outside giggling like a school girl looking at naked photos of her crush as he read his favorite book outside the Hokage' office. What he didn't notice was the growing killer intent on the other side of the door and that the other Jonin are approaching the office for a shared reason; one of them, a woman noticed Kakashi's activities.

"You still read that disgusting Hentai?" The woman with black hair, white robes and bandages covering her arms and hands, and ruby red eyes asked in a tone of ire.

"Hm. Did you say something Kurenai?" Kakashi lazily spoke that irked the woman named Kurenai further and seemed to provoke another join with eyebrows the size of giant calla pillars and a hideous green jumpsuit; no one knew which is worst: Naruto's old jumpsuit or this weirdo's.

"ARRGH! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO HIP, MY ETERNAL RIVAL!?" The weirdo nearly yelled the Jonin's ears off with that declaration of nonsense.

"Dammit Guy! Will you be quiet?!" A Jonin that looked like a younger and taller Hiruzen but that smokes with a sash with the kanji **(Japanese Lettering) **for '12' around his waist.

"YOU ARE DAMPING OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH WITH YOUR UNYOUTHFUL SMOKING, ASUMA!" The weirdo named Guy had a point because the one named Asuma was murdering everyone with his smoke. But before Asuma can argue, a loud crash was heard inside the office, alerting the Jonin.

"Jiji! I am gotten murder you! Come back here! How dare you!" Kakashi, who was nearest to the door, went to open the office when the door blew of the hinges, sandwiching the Jonin between the wall and the door. Out came a scared looking Hiruzen running like a pervert found by a female mob only the mob was named Naruto Uzumaki who came out of the office looking angry as hell.

"HELP!" Hiruzen could only do that when he is chased by an enraged Naruto trying to slice him into tomorrow morning's bacon. The Jonin moved in the intercept the blonde while the Hokage ran behind but somehow, Naruto slipped through and continued chasing his adoptive grandfather. The Jonin were wondering how Naruto was able to do it; that is that the male Jonins were while the female Jonin couldn't stop blushing at the blonde's new appearance and muscles.

"Naruto what are you doing?!" Kakashi managed to get free and yell in a tone that knocked the Jonin out of their stupor, caused the Third to jump out of his skin but Naruto didn't flinch. He just went to the women, mainly Kurenai and handed her a note that cause Hiruzen to grow pale in the face; this scared the other Jonin because if the 'Professor' can be frightened by something like that, it was something bad. They couldn't be any more right when Kurenai grew in anger as she read the note until she reached Naruto's anger amount and marched to follow Naruto's example; this time she was successful and the Third got a bump threatening to crack his skull.

"What was that Kurenai?!" Kakashi yelled at the enraged mistress, one of his biggest mistakes as his face was buried into the wall beside himself. She then went to Naruto and cried on his shoulder! The Jonin were shocked especially Asuma who glared with envy; a clear sign he has a crush on the woman, childish isn't it?

"I saw that look Asuma-sensei and it is not about me." Naruto spoke out without turning his head that shocked the smoker. "If you were any son of the ero-baka-jiji, you will be angry too. This" Naruto holds up the paper that caused this madness, "Is an example of when a pervert makes a rule; a week before a Genin Team takes the Chunin Exams, they have preform sex between team members!" There was an awkward silence until it was broken by the "WHATTT!?"

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Sage's Inheritance

Hidden and Forgotten Love Reveals Themselves

Disclaimer: I don't owe Naruto.

_Previously on Sage's Inheritance,_

"_I saw that look Asuma-sensei and it is not about me." Naruto spoke out without turning his head that shocked the smoker. "If you were any son of the ero-baka-jiji__, you will be angry too. This" Naruto holds up the paper that caused this madness, "Is an example of when a pervert makes a rule; a week before a Genin__ Team takes the Chunin__ Exams, they have preform sex between team members!" There was an awkward silence until it was broken by the "WHATTT!?"_

"WHAT!?"

"WHAT*heart*!?"

Naruto got an earful that was something like this when had the luck of a Kitsune and Kami on his side to have the female genin who will be taking the Exams assembled in one place and after he told them about the new and stupid rule about team dynamics. Ino and Tenten were the type to be disgusted by the idea of making out with a weirdo and an 'fate asshole' while Ino a lazy genius and a messy pig they pointed out, Hinata was heartbroken because she was on the team with a boy obsessed with her features and she wanted her crush to take her first kiss and her virginity and Sakura couldn't believe she liked the idea of making out with the Teme aka Sasuke.

"Yes I know. I wanted to murder Jiji for it too but I think that Jiraiya wrote it." Naruto pointed out to calm the girls down by replacing their initial feelings with that of confusion. "That Ero-Senninwas careless to drop some of his dirty research notes and I happen to notice that the lettering on that stupid 'new rule' paper match that on the notes. If you want to kill him, check the hot springs for giggling of a schoolgirl peeking on her crush." Naruto told the girls who flew like the wind doing just that. Naruto smiled because if he did get trained by Jiraiya, it won't change a thing because he knew what the Toad Sage did.

After the girls had a rad stress relieving session called 'Beat the Picking Tom of the Hot Springs', they all still remember about the rule they were supposed to follow; they wanted to remain virgins until they each form a relationship. That is until Hinata suddenly had a thought that can either worsen or brighten the female dilemma.

"Why not make out with Naruto-kun as a five some?"

"Have sex with Naruto!?" The three girls were shocked by Hinata's idea of whom shocked them even further by still standing strong and not being shy.

"Yes, I can tell that each of us has a crush on Naruto. Just that we had reasons why we didn't know about it even Naruto-kun himself. He is not happy about either." Hinata said without one stutter like usual.

"But how did you know that?" Sakura asked because she was Naruto's teammate and this was news to her.

"Like I said, we have reasons for keeping this a secret including me." Hinata answered in a way that the girls kept listening, "Myself did it because Naruto-kun thought that if me, the princess of a noble clan, ever had a relationship with someone who lived on the streets like him, it will ruin my life or the only family I have left so he asked me to keep everyone thinking that I am just a hopeless stalker. If fact, he was the only one who noticed it; everyone else including the Hokage couldn't notice it. That was how Naruto-kun kept me knowing that he still loved me." The girls thought that the story made a lot of sense and it really shown a new light on the knucklehead who wore only orange.

Tenten then spoke, "I have to admit that the blonde was a little cute with those whisker marks, they were real! I also thought he was awesome with how he can fend of bullies many times his own size and that he always snuck into stores just to give me my favorite drink, lemon tea!" Tenten ranted on and on until she noticed stares from the Kunoichi on how childish their Academy senior acted.

Then Ino spoke up, "I should have listened to Naruto about my friendship with you Sakura." The said girl was shocked that her rival in the Academy called her by her name. "When we first started our friendship, you always talked about how Naruto always played with you when no one will so I thought I can be his friend. But the first time I talked to him was after I became infatuated with Sasuke and he was angry to hear that we became rivals instead of friends. He said that I destroyed what Sakura wanted the most, a friend and he meant a real friend." The girls knew that Ino wasn't done, "Naruto always defined a friend as someone to share secrets, times, interests and more importantly our troubles. He said that friends are around for each other when the other is sad, lonely or troubled because he hated those who see suffering but don't do anything about it. He wanted everyone to be involved with friend's problems because it always proves that friends look for each other. Now that I look back, I was called Sakura's friend because we both loved flowers and need someone to play with." The girls began to tear up at the words of a experienced sage in Naruto, "Everyone I ever met said that girls are flowers because they are too fragile to be ninjas, just there to be controlled, and can never be important because they call themselves higher than 'stupid flowers'!" The girls were shocked, "I still loved flowers even after that but my clan always said that their business was too important to deal with all that; Naruto was the one who respected me for my everlasting love for flowers. He always told me that girls like flowers because they bring beauty and peace to dark times and they are fragile because girls have boys to help them grow and nurture and that was what made us beautiful!" Ino finally broke her voice into crying so the other girls went comfort her but a foreign pair of arms snatched the girl from them and into Naruto's chest!

The girls couldn't tell if Ino already knew or was just happy that her real crush was comforting her. In the girl's mind, she is reflecting on how a young Naruto always was there for her when she is down from the teasing and bulling. The boy, no man smiled in a way that caused the girls to blush and somehow Ino too and also helped them relax.

"I thought I heard a fair lady cry so I came as fast as I can. Sleep Ino-chan, it always helps." Naruto told the weeping girl who halted her tears and just dose of in the blonde's chest. He then picked up Ino bridle-style and gently as Ino was still able to sleep peacefully in Naruto's chest. The other girls were ranted in their heads because they felt like they wished to be in Ino's shoes. "If you have the time girls," Naruto said to get their attention, "I just got Jiji to give me a real house but wince he was in a hurry, he got one big enough for ten people; two in each room." The girls suddenly felt excited and Naruto smiled at it, "Like I said, if you have the time you can drop in visit. I must warn you that I just moved in and I haven't finished unpacking and dusting..."

"No! No, we have all day to do what we want so of course we will help." Sakura spoke for the first time but not one of the girls ever protested so Naruto led the way to a three story house that looked like it hasn't been used yet.

"I know it is not impressive but that is only because I was in the middle of moving in when I dropped into your conversation; sorry about that anyways." Naruto apologized but the girls said that he was never at fault during that time. As they went in, they saw that there were still boxes of stuff to be placed into the new house. They stayed and helped Naruto with his stuff; of course he had to tell the girls where he will like them to go.

"You want to stay here?" Naruto was expecting a lot of things and believe it or not, he was also expecting the four girls to move; what he didn't expect was that they want to move in so soon.

"Yes Naruto-kun, our families will just think it is a slumber party or they are too busy to care anyway." Hinata explained yet it seems the real reason was that they exhausted themselves helping Naruto cleaned his stuff from his former apartment; what it is the true reason is hidden deep in their minds.

End of Chapter 7

*Gotcha, didn't I? Admit it, you were hoping for a lemon in this chapter. Well too bad because you will need to wait until the next chapter of Sage's Inheritance. Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8

Sage's Inheritance

Crushes Are Finally Free and Mates Are Gained

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_Previously on Sage's Inheritance,_

"_Yes Naruto-kun, our families will just think it is a slumber party or they are too busy to care anyway." Hinata explained yet it seems the real reason was that they exhausted themselves helping Naruto cleaned his stuff from his former apartment; what it is the true reason is hidden deep in their minds._

Despite everything, Naruto made dinner for the girls. They were in awe that Naruto can cook so well. "I didn't grow this tall by just eating Ramen, you know?" Naruto said and the girls just giggled and nodded. Dessert caused them to drool like hungry puppies finally getting their meal. Naruto felt content having his first guests and actually keeping them happy.

It was later in the evening but the girls were no feeling tired so Naruto gave them some novels that he read in his spare time and get this, some of them he actually wrote himself. Normally you will feel embarrassed and nervous of your first audience, especially the female population. But surprising, they all loved it and approved of the words; they even used a forbidden jutsu on Naruto, the Puppy Eye Jutsu! They wanted to be the first buyers of this 'amazing and epic' material. Naruto had to make that promise if he was to even look at anything else.

But the other thing about that evening was the Sakura found a balcony in this house so she went onto it to get some fresh air and think about what happened ever since the Wave Mission. She found out that there was a seal on his head, near where the part of the brain that handles affections. It seemed to be imprisoning a feeling connected to a group of memories while replacing them with fake affections towards a boy that Sakura never loved.

"Sakura-chan...?" The said girl turned to see Naruto with his jacket off showing just his shirt that acted more like a muscle shirt; and even that was like another skin showing Sakura all of his muscles making her blush. Yet she regained her composure and went back to looking into the dusk sky that made Naruto more worried, "Is there something wrong? You can tell me this you know? We are teammates." Sakura just nodded and began to cry which Naruto noticed and embraced Sakura from behind. "It is okay Sakura-chan, let it out; looks like it is killing your beautiful eyes to contain it." Naruto spoke in a playful mood that helped Sakura a little until she turned in his arms and cried on Naruto's chest.

A few minutes later, Sakura had calmed down as she halted her tears and looked up to Naruto's face. "There, did that help?" Sakura just smiled and nodded at how Naruto was willing to be patient and gentle to help her troubles, like he once said friends were for.

"Naruto-kun, I need you to look at a seal while I am still here." Sakura thought Naruto was clueless about what she said but instead he complied and saw what Sakura wanted him to see. He had an enraged look on his face, like when he found out that a jerk or bitch had tried to control one of his friends like a puppet purposely to ruin their lives. He then took his hand and placed it on the seal, thus turning it into harmless ink and Sakura herself felt like everything came to her or the real Sakura finally could control her own body. Her first act was to kiss Naruto square on the lips and he kissed her back. She then felt complete knowing she is given a chance to get back at her bitch mother and fix her mistakes the witch made her to do.

Sakura was in the living room with the three other girls as they too listened to story behind the fan girl Sakura from the Academy. They were at tears at the romance behind Naruto's devolution to her wellbeing and feelings even after the rejects thrown at him. What she said next was what challenged their new view on her,

"All of us have sex with Naruto!?" The girls all blushed at the idea because they all admitted to Naruto that they loved him for the right reasons and inside, they were hoping that their crush will understand and allow them to give their virginity to him, who deserved it, rather than anyone else. 'How are we going to do it?' was the question running through the kunoichis' mind. They decided until Naruto was done with his shower which he is currently enjoying, they will present themselves in full glory, hopefully it will tell him the message and he will know what to do next. So they set off to their deed.

**Lemon Starts!**

Naruto came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel to cover his waist and another over his neck to help dry off. He was deeply in thought at how the girls that graduated from the Academy are about the Third's new team ritual. Naruto just wished that he didn't have all these troubling and confronting thoughts ranting his mind about doing something to the four girls he would regret. He signed as he went into his bedroom to see a peculiar sight; one that many men over twice Naruto's age would give their left pointer finger for it to happen.

There, on Naruto's new bed, were the four girls in question wearing barely any clothes at all and just lying there as if to purposely show off their glory with lite to hide. Their bodies were covered in a transparent robe that was both clear and yet foggy, like to keep the sole audience guessing. Naruto could see into their eyes that they wanted to give their virginity to the one man they all revealed their love to and not to their sexually hungry teammates.

"Girls," Naruto finally spoke in a husky tone that turned the girls on for the first time in their whole lives, "I cannot say anything more to this sight; you are a man's masterpiece." The girls followed Hinata's example of blushing at their crush's words as they saw his member poking and showing through his towel and that Naruto isn't trying to hide it.

"Naru-koi, we want to tie the knot, stop waiting, and give our own selves to the man that we love and love us back." The four girls said at once as they watch Naruto undo his towel, finally showing his penis; it was twelve inches in length and four inches in width which made the girls drool at the size alone. They then took of their robes to shine huge breasts sizes; C-cup the smallest of Sakura's which surprised Naruto as she was keeping so well developed body features during the Academy.

Hinata was the one who thought of the idea of this miniature harem in the first, she brought the girls and had them reveal what they hid to protect Naruto, and it was her that caused this make out session by somehow convincing the other virgins to agree; thus, she went for it first and no one stopped her. She grasped the huge member in her hand, stoking it firmly and yet softly that felt like heaven for the owner. The Hyuga heiress found out that the cock was too long to ever cover in one hand so she used her other hand to squeeze strongly but gingerly that created greater pleasure for the lucky blonde.

Naruto was into the pleasure that the moonlight eyed Kunoichi was providing him with just her hands but it wasn't in his character to leave the other girls out so he managed to motion them forward with his shaking hand; that told them he was in need of only they can provide. Sakura and Ino allowed their crush to play with a left breast and a right breast respectably which caused to moan as Naruto kissed Tenten with passion and affection while really taking the Kunoichi senior by surprise at how so much power was packed in the kiss but also at how he was able to properly contain and flow it through their lips and tongues.

This continued for a whole hour until "Hhgh..." Naruto suddenly halted the kiss and the breast playing when he felt like he couldn't hold it any longer and alerted the girls by lowering their heads quickly but gently as he shot his load that managed to cover their faces of lustful women begging for the sweet cum of their crush. Naruto smiled at how he caused his four precious girls to beg with their might to feel his cock a hundred times more. "Since you girls were so good and delicious, I will reward you and yet whip you into shape." He creates a cross shape with his fingers, "**Kage Bunshin!" **Seven clones of Naruto complete with the huge cock appeared making the girls drool and wet themselves, "Okay guys, have fun and don't hold back if you want to enjoy the sensations." Naruto told his doppelgangers who noddle with lust as they grabbed Ino, Sakura and Tenten by both holes and Hinata, her asshole while using their cocks to tease them making them beg even more with their cum leaking from the suspense. "Ready... and go!" Naruto shouted as he and his clones poked their massive cocks through the girls, two each, causing them to scream in pleasure and pain yet the former overwhelmed the latter making the experience even more enjoyable.

The girls moan and groaned as tsunamis of pleasures raced to and fro in their bodies, turning their minds in mush. They didn't care since they are doing what they hoped of before the week is over; with their virginity belonging to Naruto alone, they have nothing to lose when they have to perform the inter-team making out. Naruto knew that the girls were in heaven but remembered that he was the only one that can keep them there until they settle in that place forever; he didn't want that to happen this early in life so he will have to cut them short sooner or later.

'I can't think of nothing but being fucked by Naru-koi!'

'My legs are like on fire but if Naru-koi isn't happy, I will have to go through this pain for him.'

'I am finally having sex with Naru-koi and he is trying to make my first time the best!'

'I got a man who will fuck me dry instead of the vice versa!'

This happy and yet lustful thoughts raced through the minds of the girls as they approach their climax after two hours of intense penetration by the eight Narutos. They wanted to make Naruto conserve energy so he can position them in the bed so they can rest and sleep in his warm embrace. Lucky for them, Naruto noticed them and inwardly chuckled at his girl's childish but cute caring of his desires instead of their own. He signed the clones to release as soon they all hit the womb. Once they did that, they all released their loads filling up the girls' baby maker as hitting the walls causing the girls to scream in ultimate pleasure and collapse towards Naruto. The blonde had just about the amount of energy to place the girls as followings; Ino on his right arm, Tenten on his left arm, Sakura and Hinata to lie on his chest which was big enough for both with room left to move around. Still Naruto had to do something else, he channeled Chakra to his teeth and carefully bitten each of the girls' neck.

**End of Lemon!**

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Sage's Inheritance

You Are Mine and Also, You Are Free

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_Previously on Sage's Inheritance,_

_ These happy and yet lustful thoughts raced through the minds of the girls as they approach their climax after two hours of intense penetration by the eight Narutos. They wanted to make Naruto conserve energy so he can position them in the bed so they can rest and sleep in his warm embrace. Lucky for them, Naruto noticed them and inwardly chuckled at his girl's childish but cute caring of his desires instead of their own. He signaled the clones to release as soon they all hit the womb. Once they did that, they all released their loads filling up the girls' baby maker as hitting the walls causing the girls to scream in ultimate pleasure and collapse towards Naruto. The blonde had just about the amount of energy to place the girls as followings; Ino on his right arm, Tenten on his left arm, Sakura and Hinata to lie on his chest which was big enough for both with room left to move around. Still Naruto had to do something else, he channeled Chakra to his teeth and carefully bitten each of the girls' neck._

Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten all were feeling rather warm sleeping with Naruto until they noticed the absence of his warmth causing them to shiver and wake up to see that Naruto wasn't in the bed. They then smelled something cooking downstairs and decided that Naruto got up early to surprise them with breakfast. The girls smiled at how gentlemanly Naruto is now and they got into their clothes they left on the opposite side of the bed facing the door to the bathroom and went there. What they saw was what can change their lives forever.

When the girls started to look themselves in the mirror, they noticed that a bite-mark disguised as a blue fox in a crouching position; like it was there to show that the girls were his and his alone. The girls didn't want to think wrongly so they saved the questions about the mark until after breakfast. They straightened their hair and clothes and washed the sleepy dust out of their eyes.

They then found the stairs into the kitchen, where the yummy smell is coming from. The girls then saw, on the table, a feast for a breakfast and Naruto still cooking at the stove. He then turned to see his girls standing with a drop of drool dripping from their mouths. He smiled that at how happy the girls looked this morning after their intense make out session juts last night.

"Morning girls. I see you are hungry because I wanted to welcome you after your first night in my new house." Naruto said in a gentle and friendly tone that brought the girls back to reality as they washed the drool away and said,

"Morning Naru-koi, last night was our best." It felt weird even to the girls who said in unison. They looked at each other and started to try and break the circle while Naruto just looked smiling at how his girls were acting like little children; to him, it was cute and it was also keeping them from antagonizing one and another especially on the first morning sleeping in the same bed. He then got their attention so they can settle down for the breakfast; it was delicious to them and the best they ever tasted before.

"How did you learn to cook Naru-kun?" Ino asked Naruto; the girls figured it was best to level down the affectionate names until it was a better time to become an actual couple. That left them waiting painfully with thoughts of moments like last night only more and maybe even longer.

"I figured that if I was to get a better house, I better learn how to cook for any guest I might have. After all, it seems that you girls love my cooking." Naruto answered with the girls nodding like mad at the last sentence. The blonde then sat in his own chair to enjoy his breakfast before the girls have to leave to get ready for the stupid team sex time. Naruto of course couldn't let them go without assuring that the big day wouldn't affect anything.

After the girls had their breakfast, they stood up to go to their homes to think about what is happening at the end of the week when Naruto stood in front of their way and signaled them to halt. They were confused by the request and gesture when Naruto placed his hand the spot where their necks connect to their right shoulder and they all felt like something was entering that spot and moving things around. The girls saw the artistic mark on their skin; but they also noticed a copy on Naruto's neck but have marks of female foxes less than half the size of the blue alpha around it. The girls then heard Naruto coughed to gain their attention and it worked as they blushed in embarrassment.

"I understand your curiosity; I wanted to talk to you about the whole thing myself." Naruto said that erased any awkwardness in the girls' hearts. "On each of your necks is a mate mark; my mark." Naruto said briefly and yet hade the meaning of a hundred statements for the girls as they realized that they mated like animals last night and yet they can't seem to regret it. "I knew I should have told about it but I figured it will make no difference since I saw how willing you were to mate with me last night." Naruto smirked that the girls couldn't retort back so he got their attention to tell them the heavy part about the mark.

"Basically, anytime you are to be raped or try to have sex with a partner other than your mate, you will feel nothing and any evidence of such a make out session will never stick around." Naruto said that made the girls brighten and their eyes began to water; rape or cheating was one of the few things that can wound a woman's heart. They then dove into their mate's arms and kissed him on his face at once before crying on his chest chanting 'thank you' over and over. Naruto comforted his girls as their first morning no longer virgins was one they swore never to forget.

**(I know what you are thinking, that I am going to show you how the team sex sessions are like but I personally can't stand scenes of a woman forced to make out with someone else behind their mate's back so I am going to skip it. Your loss! Too bad!)**

After the horrible week of awaiting and even worse day of actually doing the stupid rule that lifted from meeting his little brother from Suna and lover from Taki, Naruto waited at the bridge while Sakura dose away on his chest and Sasuke was brooding about how he was to use his Sharingan to 'preserve his rightful place as Rookie of the Year'. Naruto didn't pay any attention to the nonsense garbage and just focused on comforting one of his mates who tried to sleep after the awful experience yesterday; in return, Sasuke liked the idea of doing what he wanted to do without having to yell at a pink haired girl asking for a date every five minutes. Then Kakashi appeared behind the couple giggling like a fan girl since his paradise ended the other day; it really annoyed his team, Naruto the most. He once burned every Make Out book he had in his collection for trying to sample Sakura's chest for less!

"Sorry I am late, a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way around." Kakashi said one of his infamously terrible excuses for making his students for waiting for three hours! Yet his team somehow got used to it because Naruto went on a date with Sakura while his clones kept the rest of his girls company during their training sessions while Sasuke got some training done.

"No you didn't because black cats don't handout papers for the Chunin Exams." Naruto pointed out the sheets of paper sticking out of Kakashi's pockets. The gray haired Jonin rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and took them out to show that they are indeed for the Chunin Exams. Each of the Genin took one telling Kakashi that his team was up for it so he left for the Jonin lounge in the Chunin Stadium.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Sage's Inheritance

Lovers and Siblings Meet Again Before the War

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_Previously on Sage's Inheritance,_

"_No you didn't because black cats don't handout papers for the Chunin Exams." Naruto pointed out the sheets of paper sticking out of Kakashi's pockets. The gray haired Jonin rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and took them out to show that they are indeed for the Chunin Exams. Each of the Genin took one telling Kakashi that his team was up for it so he left for the Jonin lounge in the Chunin Stadium._

Naruto was having a walk with Sakura at his side after the horrible day last week and the meeting with Kakashi earlier, when he noticed that a rock with prefect edges and sides like a box with eye holes! Naruto sighed and Sakura was confused at her boyfriend's action as he wedged his foot under the 'rock' and launched into the air to reveal three kids flying out onto the payment in front of them.

The first boy had black hair and looked almost ten years old. He wore an outsized scarf around his neck and a black cap to cover his hair. He also wore a grey shirt and black shorts with a sash at the waist.

The other boy looked a little bored and dumpy compared to the overactive and carefree nature of the first boy. He wore glasses that made him look smart and snot hanging from his nose which was pretty disgusting. He was in a blue shirt plus a blue jacket and grey pants with also a cap on his hair.

The lone girl of the trio looked like someone that can keep the boys under control but who was to keep her under control? Unlike the boys, she is revealing her hair in two broad ponytails that stuck pointing the sky.

"Alright Kono-kun, who are your friends and why are you trying to spy on us?" Naruto spoke in a frustrated tone that calmed down when Sakura placed her hand on his shoulder as if to say 'they are just kids'. The kids in question looked in awe that their new idol had a girl to calm him down and that he 'saw through their disguise'. Ring any bells?

"Sorry Ontai-san, but you promised to play with us but the Ontai that came back, we couldn't be sure you were him so we did something only Naruto-ontai will get right." Konohamaru was a boy who was named after the village that his grandfather rules as Hokage but had a flustering childhood as only his family call him by his name which was good but the poor boy couldn't get any friends because they would always call him 'Honorable Grandson' 24/7 instead; that was until he meet Naruto who would just treat him like an ordinary boy instead of just the grandchild of the Hokage that he finally got a friend and an idol to look up to.

"So Ontai-san, is the girl with the pink hair your girlfriend?" Naruto knew that Konohamaru will insult his team mate so he had to find the boy first and pound some basic manners when it came to strangers in Konohamaru's case.

Naruto smiled as Sakura did too and held her mate's arm closer, "She is and we were on a date until it was ruined when a rock with perfect edges and eye holes decided to stalk us." Naruto said in a polite and then sarcastic tone that made the three kids relieved and drowned in shame that they had to blow a good time their boss was having. The man in question turned to Sakura and asked, "We had fun until now so let's play with the kids, it can give them a head start in their future ninja careers."

That question filled the trio with hope and excitement that leaked out through their eyes and Sakura noticed it. She smiled that her mate was good with kids and most girls would love to be in her shoes as most boys would wish to wear Naruto's shoes. She nodded which she thought was the best reply and the kids jumped into joy.

After the boy revealed his name as Udon, the best student at math and the girl as Moegi, the loudest girl replacing Sakura in the Academy, they played tag to improve speed and evasiveness skills when Konohamaru ran into something when he made a sharp left turn onto another street.

"Ouch! That hurt Gaki (means brat)!" The owner of the voice looked like something no short of a clown with all those stupid markings on his face and that he wears a cat suit with a bandaged bundle on his back. "I better teach you to respect your elders~!"

"We have no time for this! We must get moving!" The clown turned to a blond girl with two ponytails on each side of her head; she wore desert clothing with much better taste than the clown boy and instead of a bundle, she had an oversized fan on her back.

The boy seemed to ignore her and reach for the bundle on his back much to the fear of the girl. That is until he noticed that he cannot move his hand and that something was tickling down his neck. He turned to see the full blast of Killer Intent (KI) from the blond Shinobi firmly grasping his arm and stabbing his neck with a sharpened dagger.

"What the hell?" The boy muttered until the KI increased and the dagger went in deeper causing him to freeze. The girl was also frozen as how the blond sneaked on them and they didn't even feel the wind telling of his approach.

"You be a good boy _Kankuro_, and listen to your sister _Temari_." Naruto spoke in a eerie tone that promise pain if otherwise and it shocked the two genin.

"How did you know our names?!" The clown boy now named Kankuro yelled in disbelief and false authority like he was trying to make it look like he is the oldest and in charge. Naruto just smiled, not saying a word; then he let go of Kankuro and walked over him to approach sand floating in the air. Naruto then opened his arms and a certain red headed rushed into the blond ninja's arms.

"It's nice to see you again, Gaara-nii-chan." Naruto said as the red poked his face out of his chest with a childish pout.

"I wish you won't treat me like a little kid, I can take care of myself Naruto-nii-san." Gaara wined that caused the two genin to shrink back; they knew that someone had helped their brother to accept them as his siblings but they felt ashamed that they were hostile to him instead.

"Sure, I will leave that to your older siblings." Naruto said in a tone that seemed to shine a burden spotlight on the two genin. "Have they caused you any more trouble? Have they finally bonded with you?" Naruto asked like a worried mother that really bothered Gaara who reassured his brother.

"You sound like a mom then a brother Naru-koi; it is nice to see that you haven't changed." Naruto turned and smiled to see a familiar face; one of his mates and fellow Jinchuriki, Fu!

The two then embraced and kissed each other shameless; they didn't care, they haven't seen the other in five years so you would too! The couple would have enjoyed it more if wasn't for,

"Oi Dobe!" The couple reluctantly broke their make out session to see the emo brooder aka Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura was scowling, not by her mate kissing another girl; she saw the mate mark and knew that disliking the new girl will be a waste of blood and time so she smiled that 'love can travel a thousand miles to be together', she is still a romance lover even as a real Kunoichi and not a fan girl. She was scowling that her least favorite teammate ruined a good moment; the couple deserved it according to the circumstances.

"Thanks a lot Teme for rudely interrupting our time." Naruto also wasn't pleased with his team mate's actions as any of the other genin. "So what is it?"

"I saw you do that to many other girls behind their backs! If they belong to me, I would never cheat on them! You are a poor excuse for a boyfriend in my standards!" Sasuke yelled as if he was accusing Naruto of doing something that never happened, the blond didn't even stir.

"The girls in question said that it was okay because just being girlfriend and boyfriend was too boring so we don't have to follow your stupid standards genin-teme." Naruto revoked with very little respect left as the Uchiha had the nerve to tell him how to treat his girls right when the latter didn't have a relationship with any girl in his life; what did he know about treating a girlfriend? Was being like him the right way? I personally don't think so.

Before anyone can speak, Kakashi appeared again. "Remember the exams start this afternoon. Late and you will forfeit passage and have to wait for two more years." Kakashi then dispelled into smoke meaning that he sent a shadow clone because he was already occupied and was not allowed leaving early.

End of Chapter 10

*I know it is a crappy ending with no trace of a cliffhanger but in order to make sense of the events, I have to leave it like this. Rest assure I will try harder for a better ending in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Sage's Inheritance

Exams Begin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_Previously on Sage's Inheritance,_

_Before anyone can speak, Kakashi appeared again. "Remember the exams start this afternoon. Late and you will forfeit passage and have to wait for two more years." Kakashi then dispelled into smoke meaning that he sent a shadow clone because he was already occupied and was not allowed leaving early._

Team Seven went into the stadium after successfully entering the Chunin Exams, only to see that one team was already there begging at a pair of genin to let them into a door that labeled 301; the room where genin are supposed to be once the Exams actually start. Naruto smiled at the sole female on the group as with Sakura who rushed and hugged the girl with hair buns revealing to be Tenten; over the week as a mates to the same man, the girls got close to each other like sisters that each are in a separate team. Tenten smiled and hugged Sakura before Naruto walked to her and kissed her on the lips shortly.

The others looked at the sight with mixed reactions; the one with huge eyebrows was screaming something like 'Flames of Youth', the one with white eyes like Hinata's was sneering, Sasuke scoffed and turned away as if to tell he isn't interested in romance, the guard pair looked each other and nodded; Naruto dating the four girls from the Academy wasn't a secret from the ones Naruto actually trusts. Actually, the ninja were glad that Naruto got rid of the mess called an outraged Civilian Council by bringing the 'Professor' back into action.

Back to the present, the boy with white eyes put on a look of indifference, "It is sick that the heiress to three clans and a girl who can't do more than throw knives around is attached to the dead last." After the stupid speech, Naruto looked to his girls,

"Girls: Anti-Jerk Technique." Those words put a creepy smile on the kunoichis' faces as they walked towards the boy and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. The boys, even Naruto, couldn't stop themselves from twitching for least as the white-eyed bastard fell to the ground.

Sasuke thought he was diffusing the situation by saying, "Oi drop the stupid Genjutsu at once, I have to get to the third floor" When those words were said, Naruto, his girls, and the real ninjas all groaned internally.

Naruto then hit Sasuke on the back of his head, "Way to go Teme, now we have three times the amount of competition then necessary thanks to your loose lips. Our enemies love loose lips."

"I don't want weak rivals! I need to prove to the entire world that I am the only one worthy of Chunin status!" Sasuke said in complete cockiness and idiocy that gave everyone a headache as they stop what they are doing and walked to the real third floor leaving Sasuke confused; he was the last Uchiha! He deserved the best respect! I can't believe I am saying this!

When Naruto and his two girls, who are holding each of his arms, got to a room that looked like a training arena of sort; it was long until a voice yelled.

"Halt there!" The three genin looked up to see the same boy with huge eyebrows and shining teeth was standing on railing on a catwalk. Tenten groaned that Naruto and Sakura caught,

"It's Lee again and he is going to double the number of eyes looking at us like on every mission." The weapon mistress knew her loud teammate too well and so did Sakura and Naruto of some sort since they often share their adventures and troubles on dates or hanging out. The former placed a comforting hand on Tenten's shoulder while the latter kissed her quickly but with passion on her cheek that made her giggle at the tickling sensation and affection that her mate never fails to show her.

"Is your name Sasuke Uchiha!?" Lee spoke to break the ice and speak of why he created all the unnecessary attention. Naruto and his mates just shrugged and continued but the black haired emo refused to back down from a challenge.

"I am and you are?" Sasuke replied politely; after the quick spar after the mission ended, Naruto managed to kick out a chuck of his team mate's arrogance out of his head but the lust to prove himself to powerful foes was stuck like glue, it was no use.

"I am the beautiful green beast of Konoha! Rock Lee!" The boy with the big eyebrows then smiled with a tingle that nearly blinded everyone. Naruto knew about Lee from his mate who is the latter's teammate; if Sasuke fought, it will waste time and spell more trouble.

"Sasuke, we have no time for this! We have to move on or our teams are both disqualified!" Naruto yelled to help his teammate see reality but he already heard the challenger call him a prodigy and they hit off but not before Naruto moved to each of them and drew a thousand markings into a single seal on the back of their necks in a single second and then rejoining his mates.

"Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked worried and confused; worried if it is something bad and confused at her mate's actions against the boys.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan and Tenten-chan, I will know if the jerks had their fun and I will see to that they will be present for the sake of your team, girls." Naruto assured them in a warm smile and comforting tone that did the trick as the girls got comfy in their mate's arms and walked with him to the entrance to the real room.

When the three entered the intended room, they were bombarded by KI but to them, it was more like a toddler having a fit since they all shared _real_ KI before on missions. They just found a place to settle until Naruto was tackled by a blond blur.

"I missed you Naruto-kun!" It turned out to be Ino as she had to be separate from her mate to be with her team. No one was offended as Naruto hugged his mate back and everyone smiled at the scene. It was the fact that a boy covered in burses and scaring with another boy with no injuries appeared out of nowhere. They both were confused about it, everyone else was shocked, and the girls who knew Naruto had a good idea while the blond in question just chuckled at the faces of everyone available.

"What did I tell you? It was a waste of time and a huge dent into your pride huh Sasuke?" Naruto taunted the black haired emo who just scoffed which even that was difficult with the pain coursing through his body.

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto turned to see his fourth mate, Hinata embracing him much like how Ino did.

"Hey Dobe!" Now that was a voice that got Hinata stiffen which Naruto noticed and for good reason in his eyes; it belonged to Hinata's teammate, Kiba Inuzuka. He was part of the reason why Hinata had a dreadful time waiting for the team sex ritual. You see, this brash boy with his dog partner had eyes full of lust on Hinata ever since she started puberty; he began to dream that he would force the girl to have his kids in order to prove that he is 'The Alpha Male' around, even more than Sasuke.

"Yeah dog boy?" (I didn't say it before as it would be random but instead of Naruto stealing Sasuke's first kiss, it was Kiba back in the Academy days; this caused the girls to start attacking Kiba for making 'their Sasuke-kun' look like he is gay.)

"I don't know why Hinata isn't pregnant yet but if you cause her to have your kids, I would break you and them apart!" Kiba was the one really looking forward to the team sex as he hoped to have the longest turn and make Hinata pregnant but with Naruto absent, no one could see the mate mark that erased the experience mentally and physically and that made Kiba outraged that his only chance was ruined since Hinata was already taken. Unfortunately for him, he doesn't know how to watch the words that come out of his mouth as his petty speech caused the girls and boys scowl at him even his other male teammate shown signs of disgust for Kiba's obsession for a girl that isn't even interested in him.

"Troublesome. I don't know how you are expecting to score points with Hinata if you keep losing them." Now that was a tone that only a Konoha ninja would recognize and fortunately for Naruto, he was. The blond turned to see two of his very few childhood friends; rejects like him in the academy, Choji and Shikamaru. "Well at least that we all are together on this one." Shikamaru was a lazy but smart boy to everyone but Naruto felt sorry for the Nara and drilled some humility into his head which worked to some extent.

"Be quiet you two." An unfamiliar voice got the Konoha genins' attention to see someone that looks like he is in his twenties. He wore glasses that seemed to make him smarter; he also wore a white shirt under a black jacket with grey pants. "If you are anymore noisily, you gain the wrong attention especially from the team over there." The man pointed to the group of Genin each wearing a head band with a music note on it.

"And who are you?" Naruto asked politely but deep inside his head, the blond had a good idea who was the man he was talking to; Kabuto, personal medic to Orochimaru the Snake Sage. Naruto detected the strong scent of snakes all over the man's body along with herbs and medicine.

"Sorry about my manners. My name is Kabuto and I am what you may call your senior genin." Kabuto scratched his head sheepishly.

"Have you taken the Exams before Kabuto-san?" Hinata asked while trying to escape the lustful gazes of her brash teammate.

"Yes, this is my seventh." Kabuto admitted that everyone looked sorry for him but they knew better that no one takes the exams for six times until today.

"Wow you must really suck." Kiba rudely replied.

"Hey these Exams are tough, only few genins pass, some genin never pass and must wait for next time and yet most genin don't ever survive the Exams at all. They are that dangerous." Kabuto warned them but they knew that if Kabuto was worse than them, he wouldn't even be here; that tells them that he is strong, too strong to be a Genin. "If you like, I can give you some forethought." This confused the ninjas so they all didn't say a word. "My business is that I can create Ninja Cards. They store information on Genin who are participating in the Exams this year including their origin, history and skill level." This really got Sasuke's attention as he hoped to learn about his rivals so he could vanquish them all.

"Okay, give me the cards for Gaara from Suna, Rock Lee from Konoha, and Naruto Uzumaki from Konoha." This brought scowls on many faces as the Rookie of the Year buying info that he could learn himself on the battlefield, like he was too scared to learn.

"You know their names huh? This is easier than I thought~?" Kabuto was interrupted from his thoughts when he noticed that his deck of Ninja Cards were absent and looked for them; he found the deck in Naruto's hand.

"Thank you Kabuto-san," Naruto then caused the card deck to engulf in flames, "For nothing."

"Hey what is your problem Dobe!?" Kiba wasn't happy about Naruto's actions; he was hoping that if Naruto's ninja history was terrible, Hinata will leave Naruto and go to him.

"Ninja entitle to their own secrets, not show them off when there could have been ears belonging to people who can use our own private info as a weapon against us." Naruto retorted making much of the genin present smile at the respect Naruto is showing for them even the foreign ninja. "If you are so anxious to see my stuff, then be patient because the Exams will finally start about...now!"

As soon as Naruto finished his sentence, a cloud of smoke appeared in the room revealing a scarred man wearing a cap with the Konoha symbol engraved in a metal plate on the forehead area. He was wearing a Jonin suit with black cloak that hides most of his body.

"Alright you maggots! You are now allowed to enter the room now move!" They winced at the volume of the voice and obeyed. The room in question was like the classrooms in the Academy complete with separate desks and blackboard but also with Chunin each sitting in a chair facing away from the windows that reveal how the village looks from the room. Naruto and his girls knew that if teammates sit next to each other, it will raise suspicion and bad attention; they had enough of it today already. So Naruto sat in one chair while Tenten and Hinata sit on either side while Ino sat behind him and Sakura sat in front of him.

"Okay maggots, Welcome to the First Exam!" The proctor announced.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Sage's Inheritance

A Mission of Cheating

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_Previously on Sage's Inheritance,_

"_Ninja entitle to their own secrets, not show them off when there could have been ears belonging to people who can use our own private info as a weapon against us." Naruto retorted making much of the genin present smile at the respect Naruto is showing for them even the foreign ninja. "If you are so anxious to see my stuff, then be patient because the Exams will finally start about...now!"_

_ As soon as Naruto finished his sentence, a cloud of smoke appeared in the room revealing a scarred man wearing a cap with the Konoha symbol engraved in a metal plate on the forehead area. He was wearing a Jonin suit with black cloak that hides most of his body._

_ "Alright you maggots! You are now allowed to enter the room now move!" They winced at the volume of the voice and obeyed. The room in question was like the classrooms in the Academy complete with separate desks and blackboard but also with Chunin each sitting in a chair facing away from the windows that reveal how the village looks from the room. Naruto and his girls knew that if teammates sit next to each other, it will raise suspicion and bad attention; they had enough of it today already. So Naruto sat in one chair while Tenten and Hinata sit on either side while Ino sat behind him and Sakura sat in front of him._

_ "Okay maggots, Welcome to the First Exam!" The proctor announced._

Kurenai, who is still crossed from her Hokage's perverted rule about improving team work but also curious at how Hinata isn't pregnant or even dazed at the make session that should have been classified as first-class rape if it wasn't legal, is now walking with her fellow Jonin while waiting for their Genin to pass the First Exam. No one will try to talk to the Genjutsu Mistress as she was so angry that she was tempted to place a year-long Genjutsu over every old man or pervert or both. So the Jonin had their conversations.

"So the proctor for the First Exam this year is Ibiki isn't he?" One Jonin started one that got Kurenai's attention as she didn't recognize the name.

"Who?"

The other Jonin made an internal sigh of relief when they heard no malice of any sort in her tone. Asuma felt like he should answer her, "That is right; you haven't been a Jonin for a year yet. Ibiki Morino is known among us as the Mind Sadist. He doesn't torture by physical means but by mental. He is the head of the T&I (Torture and Interrogation Department) in the village."

Kurenai was now worried; worried about her team and more specially Hinata as Shino will be missed but no one will notice a character like Kiba if he was done in by Ibiki. She then noticed that Asuma hasn't done anything to comfort her and any of the other Jonin hadn't done anything better; she became jealous at how her adoptive daughter had a brave and amazing boyfriend, someone to treat her right and can always be there for her even when she has a fit. It almost made her cry.

Back inside the Exam Room, Naruto and his team along with his mate where told that the Exam is to answer ten questions with nine on a sheet of paper and the tenth one saved for last; the rules are that if they are caught cheating five times, it costs their entry which says that if a team member fails, the whole team does. This of course put everyone on tension.

Yet, they all are cheating in their own ways; Tenten is using mirrors on the only lamp to reflect her answers and other answers to her mate and teammate, Gaara is using his 'third eye' to peak on other tests, the mummy genin was listening to the patterns of scratching, Shino was listening to his insects, Kiba was listening to his dog partner and Ino was using her clan jutsu while making everyone think she was asleep.

"Okay Maggots, time for the tenth question!" Ibiki roared to grab the genins' attention and if worked since all of them were stopping at whatever question they were working on. They were on end as to what the final question is and why they didn't place it on the test sheet.

"Now pay attention because I won't repeat myself!" Ibiki roared at the genin who are more nervous about the final question as every second passes and if more yelling is sent their way. "If you feel unwilling to answer the final question, leave at once to save face!" This really shocked the ninjas.

"But you said that if we leave, we cannot hope to become Chunin!" A random genin yelled that didn't faze the proctor.

"I never gave permission to speak! #32, #46, #25! Get out of the room at once for speaking out of turn!" Ibiki ordered as the fellow proctors struggle to escort the genin numbered as such which luckily weren't Naruto and any of his former classmates. "Now if any of you want to escape with your life and fail, get out!" Ibiki then noticed that none of the Genin were focusing on his treats but on how a blond boy who isn't even amused by what is happening; Naruto! "Think we are playing games here Uzumaki?" Ibiki couldn't believe he had to go with more force and actually move from his spot to shove his face into Naruto's but still the blonde didn't move a muscle.

"Actually I was wondering how you became a Tokubetsu Jonin **(Special Jonin) **in the field of T&I with such petty words. If I do make the wrong choice and be forbidden from becoming Chunin, I will achieve my dreams in another way. I never go back on my word and I don't run away from my dreams! That is my nindo **(ninja way)**!" Naruto's speech of calmness and not giving up had caused everyone who was willing to leave to sit securely in their seats.

'That Uzumaki gaki had completely diffused my aura of uneasiness without difficulty. He is sure to make us veterans proud.' "Alright gaki, you have sealed the fate of everyone in this room and you...pass!"

"WHAT! What about the tenth question!? We never learned what it was!" Were the basics of the confusion and mayhem until the air was filled something calm and smoothing that everyone felt and were surprised too since their muscles and heart slowed down a notch that spared every one of deafness and heart attack. They looked for the source at the proctors but they show signs that they are looking too. It turned out to be Naruto!

"Whatever or not we should leave was the tenth question." Naruto explained that got everyone's attention including Ibiki with his team of interrogators. "In our field of work, information can save, improve the lives of others but it can also ruin or even end the lives of either the innocent or guilty. This whole exam was to see if we are able to gather information in a tight packed location with sharp eyes and ears waiting to caught and kill us. The final question was like a situation in which we are left to either gain info that can save millions or abandon it for the lives of your own comrades; a difficult choice in which neither cleverness nor cunning can pull us out of the hot pot. We passed because ninjas are adults and adults take their problems and hard choices head on instead of running away from them; basically, us staying here was like facing danger we don't know in the face and telling it to bring it on. That is how it works in the world of ninja."

Everyone was left speechless as Naruto had the First Exam figured out and left no one confused as to how everyone left passed. Ibiki himself was impressed but he was brought out of his musings when the window directly to his right broke and a black ball rushed inside to expand revealing a sign with the kanji for 'The Single and Sexy Snake Mistress, Anko Mitarashi'. Within the black ball of fabric, there seemed to be a young woman; she had purple hair and wore a brown trench coat with surprisingly a fish net shirt with no underwear beneath at all.

"Alright brats I am~"

"The Single and Sexy Snake Mistress, Anko Mitarashi." Naruto interrupted her intro, "We can read you know and why did you have to ruin a perfectly good mood that Ibiki-san was enjoying?" The woman face faulted,

"Damm Brat, you blew my entrance!"

"Like you blew your own schedule by being way early, Mitarashi-san, so what is the big deal?" Naruto retorted that managed to keep the self-proclaimed snake mistress quiet. The genin were snickering at how Naruto did the deed; as for Ibiki, he was chuckling and remembering at how he tried to keep Anko from being too early and Naruto did that in a few minutes.

Anko then acted like she was counting something and turned to Ibiki with an assumed face, "There are only twenty-six teams left! That means seventy-eight brats still in the exams! You must be losing your touch old man!

"This year has a special bunch, especially the blond boy over there." Ibiki explained while pointing at Naruto making the latter feel appreciated by his fellow genin for securing their place in the exams and also special because who wouldn't after being praised by someone of a well-known title.

"Anyway brats! Training Ground 44! Don't be late!" Anko tried to gather her composure and disappeared in a blur. Everyone was still giggling because somehow, they were filling like little kids on the road to the candy store. Naruto gathered up his mates and too disappeared in a blur with every one of the genins disappearing as well; what no one noticed was there was writing at the base of their feet each originating from Naruto.

After the Genin departed, Ibiki collected the test papers to see a note on Naruto's. It said:

_Hey Scarface,_

_ Among the Genin, there is one named Kabuto who makes cards on ninjas. I saw those cards myself; there have too much info for any genin to come across. He is a spy that stinks more of snakes than Anko-san; he could be working for Orochimaru whom I warned the old man of a possible invasion during the finals in these exams. Spread the word to the Jonin but keep it a secret considering that greenhorns like ourselves have loose lips; the favorite source of info for our enemies._

_ From Naruto Uzumaki, the San-Sennin._

Ibiki didn't know why a greenhorn would give himself a title so soon in his career but his blurred out of the room to follow what the note said and keep a closer eye on this Kabuto character.

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Sage's Inheritance

A Battlefield in the Forest

**Disclaimer: I don't owe Naruto.**

_Previously on Sage's Inheritance,_

_After the Genin departed, Ibiki collected the test papers to see a note on Naruto's. It said:_

_ Hey Scarface,_

_ Among the Genin, there is one named Kabuto who makes cards on ninjas. I saw those cards myself; there have too much info for any genin to come across. He is a spy that stinks more of snakes than Anko-san; he could be working for Orochimaru whom I warned the old man of a possible invasion during the finals in these exams. Spread the word to the Jonin but keep it a secret considering that greenhorns like ourselves have loose lips; the favorite source of info for our enemies._

_ From Naruto Uzumaki, the San-Sennin __**(Triple Sage)**__._

_ Ibiki didn't know why a greenhorn would give himself a title so soon in his career but his blurred out of the room to follow what the note said and keep a closer eye on this Kabuto character._

"Ok brats," Anko started as she finished counting the genin left from the room; not one turned and left. "Welcome to Training Ground 42 or what it is commonly called, the Forest of Death!"

That proclaim got a lot of the Genin nervous but the Jinchuriki had seen and heard scarcer and never back down so they were not budging. Anko happened to notice Naruto do this and threw a kunai at the blonde with the intent to scare and scar but instead Naruto caught it and send it back and nicked the proctor's cheek in the same second; that will explain why she didn't notice the blonde dripping down her face and neck. She was too busy trying to scare Naruto by placing a spare kunai to his neck and bombard him with KI; if she would have noticed that Naruto was no with his mates, she would have seen that it was a clone made out of explosive notes! She panicked and tried to get away on account she was slipping, tripping and sliding through the mud until she noticed there was no screaming.

"Hey Naruto-kun, what is wrong with the proctor?" Anko heard one of the genin ask and noticed that there was no trace of an explosion, just a trail of mud that she was skidding through like a fool; she was one for not seeing that she fell for a Genjutsu! Everyone else was trying to hold in a snicker at how idiotic the 'Snake Mistress' was acting; Anko herself was burning up with rage and humiliation at how she let a 'fresh greenhorn' outwit her with such a simple illusion!

She dusted herself and got back into position, in front a pair of gates. Anko then took out two scrolls while a couple of Chunin appeared to her side with a pile in each arms. Naruto noticed that the scroll in Anko's left hand had the kanji for 'Heaven' and the one in the right hand had the kanji for 'Earth'.

"Now the rules of the Second Exam," Anko started to explain and everyone was playing attention to look for loopholes to jumpstart them to the Third Exam. "In the Training Ground 42, there is a tower directly in the middle; picture the area as a circle with a dot in the vortex, that is your destination." Everyone was quiet but also writing it down mentally. "You have five days and five days max to reach the tower. If your team doesn't make it there by the time, they are disqualified." The genin jotted it down thinking that a 'walk through the woods would be hard' but Anko was getting to the 'best part'. "Inside the area are beasts like you never seen and they love to attack easy prey, especially at night. If a teammate dies either to the conditions or is eaten, the remaining members are out of the Exams."

"But what do we do for food!?" Choji asked scared by the danger.

"You have plenty of herbs or game to hunt while you trek through the forest. You will also have to hunt yourselves." Anko said that really scared the Genin.

"See the scrolls in my hands?" Anko asked and everyone nodded.

"Each team will be given either a Heaven scroll or an Earth scroll." Anko started and the genin listened. "You see, if you want to pass the Second Exam to move on to the Third Exam, you team will have to complete the pair. If the team should open their own before making to the tower, they will be disqualified." Anko finished explaining.

"Excuse me Anko-san." Naruto said to get the proctor's attention, "If our original scroll or the one we retrieve from an enemy team gets destroyed, do we get disqualified?" Everyone was awestruck; it was a one point about the rules for the Second Exam.

"Then you will have to steal another scroll from another team because if your team is missing the other scroll at the tower, your team can progress to the Third Exam." Anko tried to quell the uproar about the loophole but she could even handle her own stress.

"Now the last thing to do before starting the Second Exam is to write your names on here." Anko said handing out papers for everyone.

"What are these for?" A random genin asked.

"If any of you die in the forest, then we can't be pressed charges and all funeral expenses are paid." Anko answered that spooked everyone out about the 'dying in the forest' bit. "Alright enough with the lectures brats, it is time to enter the forest and my only advice is this; don't get killed."

The genin looked at each other as if for the last time and Naruto sent his lovers to their respected teams. Each team got one of the scrolls at random and looked at them; Naruto's team got an 'Earth' scroll. That meant for them to find a 'Heaven' scroll and make it to the tower.

"So what is the plan?" Sakura asked her two teammates as they walked from the entrance; Sasuke wanted to get a head start of the others but Naruto insisted that they treat the Exam like a marathon, jug to warm up and dash to the finish line. He also said that it will make any predators that live there or any enemies trying to kill them edgy.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Naruto created an army of a hundred shadow clones that took off in multiple directions. "Now we can find the route to the tower and keep it in mind when we find the remaining scroll." Naruto explained his action,

"Let's just do it and get to the tower; I want to train to sharpen my skills so I can show that I can kill my brother." Sasuke could do nothing but brood and rant about killing his only brother. This started to be a bother to his teammates so they picked up the pace and found themselves hopping on the tree branches. Then they found a clearing where Naruto stopped causing his team to do the same. "What now Dobe?"

"Just nature calling Teme." Naruto jumped into a nearby bush leaving Sakura with Sasuke who looked to see if someone was looking and approached his female teammate.

"Say Sakura," The pink haired Kunoichi was instantly on guard but learning with Naruto had taught her how to hide it well as Sasuke never even saw a trance of Sakura's hesitation. "After the Exams, can we go on a date?" That question stirred up a cauldron of emotions both good and bad yet none of the good ones were about Sasuke. This is because Sakura remembering Sasuke say that he would only marry girls who will follow his so he can use them as meat shields or be his servants as well as baby factories. Sakura was disgusted but before he could tell anyone, she was ambushed and knocked out; that was when the Sakura who was born was thought to be lost forever and replaced with the Sakura that was created to take over the girl's body.

"Sorry Sasuke but I am perfectly happy with Naruto and it will be a cold day in August when I leave him for scum like you." Sakura rejected more harsh than she was forced to shoot down Naruto back in the Academy; but it did double the damage since the Uchiha knew that ever since Sakura switched sights from him to Naruto, she was growing in skills like a weed on a growth spurt: quick and unexpected. And Sasuke doesn't like it when fresh fish covered in old seaweed become out of his reach; ironic since he felt like the happiest person around when he two worst fan girls finally decided to leave him alone but then he wanted them back.

"Now listen bit~!" Sasuke was about to finish a rude retort when a huge gust of wind appeared out of nowhere and launched both him and Sakura away. They felt like they were in a whirlpool and couldn't tell which way is up when Sakura was gently caught by arm holding her bride style causing her to blush yet Sasuke didn't have so smooth as another arm only touched his leg which didn't stop him from being grazed by branches and bark until they all came to a complete stop revealing the owner of both arms to be the blonde we all know.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura was delighted to be rescued by her mate by was hushed reminding her about the unknown attacker. That was when they got their answer when a Kunoichi with the musical note head band came out in front of them and unleashed her KI. Sakura was trained to at least stand against the natural force which was the minimal for anyone to face a user of KI while Sasuke only felt this from when the Wave Mission started to go south for the worst.

"You know, you have fooled everyone but the only thing that slips through my eyes are arrogance and insanity which don't even come close to fit you disgusting boy-fucking snake bastard Orochimaru!" Naruto was determined to bring the snake out of it hiding hole. He got his wish when the woman hissed and started to pull off her skin to reveal a man with snake like features with pale skin wearing a light blue battle robe.

"You are as disrespectful as you are observant." Orochimaru muttered, "I will have to shut you mouths for good but not before..." The Hebi-Sennin suddenly stretched his neck like a snake and rocked towards Sasuke! He was only a few inches when he felt like his body was about to explode and retreated back in to shed it like snake skin.

"Just like a snake to abandon your dying host after and after." Naruto stated as he pricked at the palm on his right hand and dipped his left three fingers in it and then on three seal matrixes on his right arm. **"Mittsu Kuchiyose: Tetsu Kyojin!" **Naruto yelled when three clouds of smoke burst out of nowhere. Sasuke and Sakura were shocked to notice the ground they were standing on felt more like a metal plate and sure enough, each one of Team Seven as standing on a puppet resembling a snake, a toad and a slug all made of iron! "Let's play Orochimaru, Sennin Style!"

"I do hope Naruto-kun knows what he is doing." Sakura was worrying herself while she is looking out a porthole which showed her the battle that is going on. As we zoom out, we see that Sakura is watching from the metal toad that seemed to be hiding in the earth a good distance from the fighting and still get a good view. Inside in the iron creature seemed to be five chambers; the biggest contained the tongue laced with seals that allowed it to grab the two genin with ease, two middle chambers that were best suited for sleep and eat, and then the two remaining chambers were good for observing and for firing jutsu.

If you are wondering why Sasuke isn't trying to steal Sakura's heart from behind Naruto's back, the blonde took care of that and knocked out right when Naruto had his metal toad contain his teammates. Of course, Naruto was the one who threw the Senbon into the Uchiha's neck, it was Sakura who developed the formula the needles were coated in; Naruto trusted his mate's work. And that if Sasuke awakens earlier, Sakura can always hit him full strength; the metal that makes up the toad is laced with seals that both absorb impacts either made of chakra or pure strength.

Now back to the fight, Naruto was using a clone to act his metal snake since Orochimaru had enough time to summon of his snakes that made him infamous. As for the clone creator with blond hair, he was engaged in a fierce Taijutsu duel with the snake summoner himself. Orochimaru was having difficult trouble finding out how a 'greenhorn' was able to match his speed and strength as well as his snake fist style.

"I will admit it brat," Orochimaru spoke in a panting tone, "You sure are annoying!" Naruto hid a smirk that he saw Orochimaru finally lost his cool and started to fight like a angry brawler rather than a Sennin.

'Looks like I am closer than taking his place as the strongest of the Three Sages of Leaf.' Naruto then noticed that Orochimaru's neck started to bulge; that was when Naruto firmly grasped the neck causing whatever inside to stay like that. This of course caused Orochimaru to wither and silently scream in pain. If anyone was quick with their eyes, they would have saw that Naruto did more than cause the Snake Sennin pain by grabbing his neck.

"**Raitsume!"** Naruto stabbed the sage in the chest with a hand coated in sharp lightning. Naruto then removed his hand, now covered in snake blood, from the bleeding chest of Orochimaru and saw that the snake shed its skin again.

"Now that was impressive brat, you got the idea from Kakashi and made it your own fox claws huh?" Orochimaru tried to gloat but Naruto struck in the chest again causing him to lose blood from the mouth. 'What is going on? Why can't I shed skins?' Orochimaru tried to escape by burrowing through the ground but for some reason he could and then noticed that he saw birds but couldn't hear them. "What did you do brat!?"

Naruto just stood there smirking as Orochimaru finally pieced it together but then screamed like a dying man only seconds from their doom. Naruto knew that his mate was looking but if he was going to trust her as a ninja, he would also count on her to take the experience slowly and easy as it is the only way to recover.

As to what is going on inside, Orochimaru couldn't see the seals until flesh-eating acid shoot out in all directions, manly towards the snake ninja. He managed to dodge one stream to see that one seal caught the acid and stored it again. Now the Snake Sage couldn't burrow through whatever is blocking him and he can't out run the acid because there was a limitless supply.

Sakura saw that the metal slug was hiding in the ground that the missing-nin was trying to use in order to escape. She knew from what her mate told her that slugs emit a natural acid suited for melting stone and devour flesh and bones. It was probably what was the metal slug is primary used for.

Then the Metal Toad expelled her from the observation chamber and into Naruto's arms to boot! As Sakura saw that the metal toad had barfed Sasuke out and became sealed into Naruto's right shoulder seals, she felt both embarrassed and safe too knowing that the one who was after them was destroyed. It is exactly that was what on her mind and also a question she wanted answered. "How was it that you defeated a Kage-level ninja so easily Naru-koi?"

Naruto sighed as he lifted Sasuke unceremoniously over his shoulder and gently but firmly grasped his mate's hand with his own and began to walk towards the tower; he retrieved a 'Heaven Scroll' from Orochimaru before the fight. He also remembered when one of his shadow clones found a path from his location to the tower and that other clones had either been slain or told the others where to go.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said, "When they say that deception or the lack of knowledge on a enemy can be a ninja's sharpest kunai or strongest shield, they are not kidding around; if Orochimaru knew how I fought back there, I would have been killed. He will know what is coming and he can find a way to end my life. It's that simple, Sakura-chan."

Sakura just nodded and gave into her mate's warmth with her hand on his shoulder. He just smiled at how his mate would still be so carefree in such an environment and such burden on her own shoulders. He just went on walking towards the tower; there the Third Exam waits to begin.

End of Chapter 13

***I know I made such a terrible fighting scene but they are not my specialty and I am still a novice. I was amazed how long it took to make this chapter compared to the rest so far. I hope to get better and if you send some advice it would be great; I will do my best not to be too offended by the critics.**

**As for the metal animals, the idea itself isn't mine. It belongs to who is the author of the story, The Fuiunjutsu Master of Konoha. So any credit for the idea goes to him/her please.***

Translations:

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Shadow Clone Technique

Mittsu Kuchiyose: Tetsu Kyojin - Three Summons: Iron Giants (Personal Creation)

Raitsume - Lightning Claw (Personal Creation)


	14. Chapter 14

Sage's Inheritance

Catching Up and Harsh Advice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_Previously on Sage's Inheritance,_

_Sakura just nodded and gave into her mate's warmth with her hand on his shoulder. He just smiled at how his mate would still be so carefree in such an environment and such burden on her own shoulders. He just went on walking towards the tower; there the Third Exam waits to begin._

At the tower in the middle of Training Ground 42, Team Seven in all of its pieces walked into a room with a catwalk like in the building where the First Exam was held. They then noticed that a picture with kanji on it was on the facing wall yet close to the ceiling than the ground.

"Naru-koi," Sakura wanted to break the silence, "Orochimaru is a missing-nin and a Sennin, why would he waste his time with us genin on our first time in the Chunin Exams? He seemed to be after Sasuke."

"Yes because people like him have spies practically everywhere and from them he learned that the Teme has awakened his Sharingan which can allow him to copy every technique there is in the ninja world. He would be the ultimate ninja, truly invincible and immortal." Naruto replied, "Yet when he went after Itachi for his Sharingan, Orochimaru only got his right hand severed and paralyzed easily. So Orochimaru went after easier prey; our own teammate."

"Then we should be safe considering you slain the Snake Sennin..." Sakura tried to make a point but,

"Orochimaru is a cunning Sennin, he loves to make his enemies think he was kill-able only to come back to back-stab them." Naruto brought up the worrisome details reluctantly. "Instead of worrying ourselves to death, let's solve the riddle up there."

Naruto was right; the Kanji on the board was a riddle. It said

If you lack in Earth, run into the fields and search for opportunities. If you lack in Heaven, improve your mind and extend your vision. If you lack in both, you are doomed to fail. If you lack in none, you are always on the right path.

- Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage no Konoha

"What you suppose it means by 'Earth' and 'Heaven'?" Sakura asked but before Naruto can speak,

"You can only ask yourself Haruno-san; because not one of us understands it either." The two genin turned to see Team Nine, Team Eight, Team Ten and the Suna Team with everyone in it standing beyond the riddle board. It really surprised everyone was that five teams including Team Seven themselves have arrived at the tower at the same time; Naruto brittle himself for underestimating his own comrades and friends.

"Dobe, why did you have to get Hinata-chan's hopes up with that blasted clone!? I was just about to ask her out on a date with a real man when you sent a Kage Bunshin to tell us where to go! Why did you do that!? That is cheating!" Kiba clearly doesn't know how to contain himself,

"It is called helping comrades Kiba," Naruto said causally that really pressed the dog breath's buttons even deeper, "You sound like we are in a war with each other in these Exams. If the other villages find out that we can't even work as a team, we will be in real hot water if that is what you are worried about." Everyone smiled at the fact that Naruto was able to keep Kiba quiet. Now they went to the riddle,

"Did they say that if a team doesn't have a pair of the scrolls, they can't progress?" Shikamaru asked. That got everyone thinking and each team took out their scrolls out, "It said that if we have both 'Earth' and 'Heaven' then we are on the right path, like the path towards the Third Exam. Let's open them."

When the scrolls were opened, there was writing with the kanji for 'Human' drew in a circle out of the letters. Then Naruto threw his scrolls into a 'X' formation that caused everyone to the do the same and there came an explosion of smoke that nearly filled the whole room. When the smoke lifted, there was a group of Chunin and Jonin talking, obviously not aware that they have been summoned in the middle of their conversations by the Genin.

"And then they...what is going on?" One of the Chunin finally noticed the change in surroundings and alerted the others that five Genin teams have arrived and successfully reached the tower. One of them had a horizontal scar between his eyes and nose, and he went to Team Seven.

"What happened to Sasuke?" Thankfully no one was offended considering that Sasuke was the odd one out because he is knocked out while everyone had nicks and scratches and dirt from trekking through a harsh forest.

"My team was ambushed by Orochimaru." Naruto said plainly that confused the genin but shocked the Chunin and Jonin; three genin were attacked by an S-rank criminal and they are still alive. They then took Sasuke into their arms and to the hospital ward. The genin were told that they had four days to wait in the tower rooms until the Third Exam started.

In the lounge where the Genin can hang out, Naruto was reading a book while his mates were washing up after their experience in the forest and also sharing how they found the remaining scroll to make their own pairs. It was mostly stolen or savaged from dead teams.

"Naru-kun?" Now that was a voice that belonged to a girl that Naruto knows, he turns to see Fu with her own team. The one to her left was a woman with black hair and green hair; she wore a brown t-shirt under a jacket with fireball and birds on fire patterns and black trench pants with ninja sandals on her feet. She seemed to wear gloves with a strange drawing on the palms that looked like flames.

Fu's other companion was a boy with a hideous smirk on his face and had white hair and red eyes; he wore a green shirt and a jacket that matched his hair perfectly, red pants with holy hound patterns since they looked pure and yet impure, and grey boots instead of sandals.

"This is the boy you refused to become my fiancé for!?" Naruto knew that the boy was filled with arrogance at first glance, "Hey buddy!" The boy then yelled at him like a whining baby.

"What is it?" Naruto couldn't stand boys like this spoiled brat enough to show any respect.

"I can see that you are weak and that our fool of a leader made the wrong choice to engage you to Fu-chan. Well if we fight, there wouldn't be any of you left! Then Fu will be free from your curse!" What kind of person will listen to a self-centered boy like that until Naruto instantly flicked a Senbon out of his pocket into the neck of the spoiled brat, effectively silencing him.

"Sorry for stirring up a racket and embarrassment for your team." Naruto bowed and apologized to which the Taki Team politely refused it. "Say miss, I know Fu-chan as you already seen but I don't think we met before. "

"Of course, my name is Narumi and no that is my full name. It is all I ever knew." The woman now named Narumi answered.

"Another orphan...join the club, we got cookies." Naruto joked that made Narumi and Fu giggle.

"Naru-kun," Fu said, "Can I sleep with you?" Now, Naruto isn't the one confused or frighten as it will be torture to not sleep with someone who enjoys it for so long yet Narumi wasn't into the whole thing fully.

"FU-CHAN!"

"Come on Narumi-san, she hadn't done it in years." Naruto was confident that Narumi might understand.

"I know, you told me in private as she didn't want to antagonize the jerk on the first day as a Genin team." Narumi reassured the blond ninja, "But with ears on every wall, why did you say that so causally!"

"I see that you don't want anything terrible to happen when it comes to Kunoichi who understands your loneliness." Naruto said that smoothen the atmosphere, "All I got to say is to allow Fu to do the same." Naruto chuckled at their confusion, "Fu is also an orphan like you, and she also wants someone to call sister so she probably wants you to see how she appreciates your concern. Sisters look after each other; that the big rule to live by. Understand?" Instead of words spoken, Naruto got an instant hug by a happy Fu,

"Thank you Naru-kun, you just have this wonderful gift; being able to see our feelings behind our actions and voices. I am happy to be in love with you." Naruto smiled and hugged Fu back when they heard an 'aww'.

It didn't seem to come from Narumi so they turned to see the Jonin in awe at the couple's interaction; some of them felt happy for the youngsters in love, some felt they were lucky to have such happiness at such a young age while others were indifferent or jealous as to how Naruto was able to weave his way into everyone he waves or say 'hello' to.

"You were sooo cute!" Kurenai Yuhi yelled but Naruto clearly saw sadness and self-conflict behind the awe in her eyes. He also knew that it was because she finally got into a relationship yet her boyfriend makes hanging out almost unbearable because of his smoking habits. Speaking of the devil, Asuma Sarutobi was making coughing noises by those who were itchy in their eyes in his flumes.

Naruto gently broke up the hug in order to save his mate from further humiliation. He then walked over to Kurenai,

"You are Kurenai Yuhi, the Genjutsu Mistress?" Naruto asked,

"Why yes, am I that famous?"

"Sure and I heard from Hinata-chan that you act like her mother as well as her teach right?" Naruto once again asked and Kurenai nodded making Naruto smile; it was the last part that is a dozy.

"It must be terrible having a boyfriend who will buy cigarettes when he could be buying you lunch or jewelry. Or having to walk on the other side of a road when they guys walk huh?" This really changed the atmosphere and it seemed to come from Asuma himself.

"If you are not happy with how i date then you can't do a thing about it." Asuma said sternly that made Naruto frown, losing his smile.

"And what gave you permission to make the air uncomfortable for Kurenai-sensei or never be there when she is down? And why do you smoke anyways?" Naruto asked for the female Jonin's sake.

"It is the only thing that helps me relax." That was the last straw of Naruto's patience as he suddenly scratched the smoke stick out of the Sarutobi's mouth, grabbed the box found in the Jonin's right leg pocket to burn it in front of him and for the final, he grasped Asuma's hands to be poked with his knuckle knives while his neck being held by a firm hand right in front of the wall behind him.

"Are you saying that being around Kurenai-sensei is not relaxing?" Naruto asked in a voice that meant pain if you give the wrong answer. The Jonin were stocked but not as much as Kurenai after hearing that her boyfriend unknowingly admitted that he never felt relaxed at all around her; it is a heart breaker.

"Uhh...what don't you mind your own business?" Asuma surely didn't know what he is saying is pushing someone's buttons that is going to trigger a fierce temper of a 'real alpha' when someone was harming his mate either physically or emotionally.

"Hinata-chan is one of my girlfriends that your father had allowed me to date along with a few others, Kurenai-sensei is someone closest to a mother so she is hurting on the inside so if Hinata-chan and I don't let fair women stay heart-broken; I know I can't stop them from being hear-broken but keeping them that way is what only cowards and bastards do!" Naruto yelled his reasoning, "If I find out that Kurenai-sensei is feeling appreciated or loved, I will have to take matters into my own hands and I know your father never did anything close to this when he dated your mother. If you are the Hokage's son, you will try better to follow his example; it caused you to be born didn't it?" Naruto released Asuma to let him reflect silently and gently took the heart-broken Kurenai and heavy hearted Fu into the room he agreed to share with the rest of his mates.

As for the rest of the Jonin and Narumi, they were not idiots and they knew that Naruto can take care of this so they left for their own activities; not one of them even spot a look towards the mentally attacked Sarutobi as he sat there with no strength in his legs to think about how he was tormenting his girlfriend who owned him for saving her from an attempted rape by some enemy ninja. If he was to even say 'good morning' to her, he may have straightened things out and smooth the tension he unleashed after months of it building up.

End of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Sage's Inheritance

Young Happiness and Older Worry

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

_Previously on Sage's Inheritance,_

_As for the rest of the Jonin and Narumi, they were not idiots and they knew that Naruto can take care of this so they left for their own activities; not one of them even spot a look towards the mentally attacked Sarutobi as he sat there with no strength in his legs to think about how he was tormenting his girlfriend who owned him for saving her from an attempted rape by some enemy ninja. If he was to even say 'good morning' to her, he may have straightened things out and smooth the tension he unleashed after months of it building up._

Now, in Naruto's room, Kurenai was crying away at how her boyfriend was making her relationship unbearable. She thought he was cool and can think of her above smoking, yet Asuma did just the reverse. Kurenai couldn't understand how Asuma can be so blunt when it comes to her feelings compared to his smoking.

"Shochu **(strong o-sake)**, Kurenai-sensei?" The red eyed Jonin looked up to see the blonde that opened her eyes to her torment. Despite her sadness, she was warm after seeing Naruto's famous 'fox smile'.

"Sure Naruto-san, how did you know it was my favorite?" Kurenai was overjoyed that she was allowed to enjoy her favorite food at a time like this.

"Silly girl, your student is one of my mates so I hear a lot about you from her." Naruto answered that got Kurenai intrigued.

"Mate?"

"Yes, I figure if dog-breath (aka Kiba) finds out that no one is stopping him from roughing up Hinata-chan and get her heavy with his pups." Kurenai felt down that she wasn't able to get rid of Kiba's brashness that made the Naruto from the Academy look calm. "So I invited her to my new house to try and comfort her when she asked to be my mate; someone who can never hope to cheat on me even if she was raped. I don't like that part of life but the only thing I can do is lighten it."

Kurenai was amazed at how mature Naruto has become, she thought he was still childish at his 'age' but she was proven wrong. "Where are Hinata and my team now?

"Hinata said she was taking a bath with the other girls, Shino just went to the room reserved for him and as for dog-breath; his companion Akamaru dragged him into the same room to doze off until the Third Exam starts." Kurenai took a breath of relief that her team made it to the final part of the Exams. "I must say, Akamaru isn't too bad. I almost thought Kiba was the 'pet' and Akamaru was the 'owner'." Naruto joked that made Kurenai laugh; she couldn't feel her sadness anymore.

"Thanks Naruto-kun, I needed that."

"No problem, you are a treasure to Hinata-chan." Kurenai felt warm and relaxed in her heart that she was someone important to her student; after all, Hinata was like a daughter to her.

"Kurenai-sensei?"

"Kurenai-san?"

Naruto, Fu and Kurenai looked to see Hinata with Sakura, Ino and Tenten all dressed with hair still wet from the bath; Naruto didn't mind, to him it made the girls look more beautiful with their hair down like that.

"Hey girls, how was the bath?"

"It was fine, Naru-koi. I thought Fu will make it to the tower but we never thought we would have the Genjutsu Mistress for a guest." Sakura answered, playing like the 'represent of Naruto's mates'.

"Well I hate to ruin her happy mood but long story short, Kurenai-sensei's boyfriend just admitted that he hasn't taken into thought about how she thinks of his smoking habits and she had a real heart breaker." Naruto said reluctantly and wasn't surprised to see a mix of sadness and angry in the girl's faces, especially Hinata's. "Well enough of that, all is past. Now, where willyou like our guest to hang out or even sleep?"

"There are two beds per room so if you will allow it, can Kurenai-sensei to sleep in the room with us please?" Hinata suggested while she and the other girls used a Kinjutsu **(Forbidden Technique)** known as the 'Puppy Eyes Technique'; no man ever wins over it.

"I was hoping to do so in the first place." That was what Naruto answered and the five girls practically crushed him in hugs and kisses. Kurenai smiled that she saw her adoptive daughter happy with her love.

**Lemon Starts!**

Later, with Kurenai looking after his other two students until she felt tried, Naruto felt like turning in for the night. When he turned into his night clothes and opened the door to the room reserved for him, he saw something rare a blue moon; all of his mates naked and in full glory while clearly waiting for him.

"I can tell want you what but I was sure you will be angry after hearing about Fu..." Naruto started to voice his concerns when Sakura and Tenten grabbed his arms and started to tug at them telling him to approach the bed filled with horny Kunoichis.

"That is why we wanted to talk to her about." Sakura said.

"We don't mind because Fu is you mate like us and we can't hate one of our own because there is so few of us." Tenten finished.

Naruto just smiled and formed the tiger seal causing his clothes to be sealed instantly whatever he is wearing them or not. The girls were so giddy at how creative their mate can get in every aspect. To start with, they allowed Fu to be the first since she also waited the longest for this.

Fu took this chance to kiss Naruto passionately and rub her pussy against her mate's cock that slowly but surely getting harder. She then buried the blind into her chest making him fell like he was in heaven as he was allowed to relax in such big and soft boobs. Fu noticed it and just keep her mate on her bust almost making him fall asleep. He was brought back when Fu decided to test her babies at Naruto's cock. The other girls were desperately fingering each other in order to get close to the pleasure.

"Ah...ah...ohh that feels good Fu-chan..." Naruto moaned and groaned as Fu's soft and plump boobs stir up his cock in such a pleasurable fashion. The blonde felt really close to releasing it but then he was between choosing to either releasing it all for the big burst or saving it for the other four girls. Fu saw the hesitation and placed her mouth over the head of the blonde's cock causing Naruto to reach the point of releasing before he was really, "Fu-chan, I am cumming!" Naruto practically filed a beer jug of cum that he released into Fu's mouth.

Now was the best part in Fu's act, she position her pussy directly over Naruto's cock whom gave the okay and she dove the huge cock through her pussy to the mouth of her womb; it made her stiffen in pleasure and she was barely in there. After finally collecting her bearings, she looked to see a look of worry on her mate's face; she managed to quell the doubt by slowly moving her hips up and down that created storms of pleasure that coursed through their bones.

"Oh Naru-koi...oh that is great...ah...oh...amazing..." Fu was already lost in the experience that she can't even think straight from the pleasure. Naruto didn't mind, he just grasped Fu's hips and had them move even faster. Fu could feel it even better and successfully had her mind turned to mush.

Naruto remembered that the other girls were left out so he just got himself to lie face up on the bed as if to invite the others to the excitement. The girls couldn't be happier; Sakura rested Naruto's head on her boobs while Hinata stood on the bed so Naruto can lick her pussy and Tenten and Ino grabbed Naruto hands to harness her breast to the respective hand. Despite the different positions, the girls all came from the great feelings that jiggled up their bodies.

Naruto saw that they didn't want the time to finish before Kurenai came back and they don't want to keep her up so Naruto did one of his favorite jutsu for this situation, **"Kage Bunshin!"** Fourteen clones of Naruto appeared in the room with hard members ready to fuck the girls into exhaustion. And that what happened; each of the girls had a Naruto who would fuck her in the pussy, the ass and through her mouth. This went on for a few hours until the room almost smelled like cum; seven clones cleaned the mess while the other seven help the original position the girls onto the bed.

**End of Lemon!**

Kurenai thought about her team as she went back to the room she was to sleep in; she knew that Shino was good but she just can't seem to get Kiba to stop thinking about his lust for a girl who already is taken. When she went inside, she could tell that there were traces of sex has happened and after seeing Naruto seeing with his girls soundly with Sakura and Ino on his left side, Hinata and Tenten on his right side and Fu resting on his chest.

Kurenai hoped to learn how is that a 'thirteen' year old managed to keep so may girls happy. She hoped that Asuma was that romantic and thoughtful of her own well being. Kurenai decided to worry about it all in the morning so she went to bed next to Naruto and his mates.

End of Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Sage's Inheritance

Silent War Begins Within the Preliminaries

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_Previously on Sage's Inheritance,_

_Kurenai thought about her team as she went back to the room she was to sleep in; she knew that Shino was good but she just can't seem to get Kiba to stop thinking about his lust for a girl who already is taken. When she went inside, she could tell that there were traces of sex has happened and after seeing Naruto seeing with his girls soundly with Sakura and Ino on his left side, Hinata and Tenten on his right side and Fu resting on his chest._

_ Kurenai hoped to learn how is that a 'thirteen' year old managed to keep so may girls happy. She hoped that Asuma was that romantic and thoughtful of her own wellbeing. Kurenai decided to worry about it all in the morning so she went to bed next to Naruto and his mates._

Morning came when the first light and it tried to enter the room in the tower within Training Ground 42, where Kurenai was trying to sleep in. She huffed and placed her pillow over her head until she smelled something good as the scent wandered into the room. It was too much and she finally sat up from the covers and turned to see that the bed where Naruto and his girls were sleeping in was empty. She was still groggy from waking up from the warm sheets and soft pillow that she couldn't make out her surroundings until the door opened; her Jonin instincts took in and she dove back into the covers to hide herself. But when she looked from them, it was Naruto with a tray of breakfast.

"Good Morning Kurenai-sensei!" Naruto said cheerfully as he walked towards the nightstand and placed the food on there. "Remember: don't eat too fast; it always ruins your stomach and the taste." Kurenai could see that Naruto was like a kid on sugar rush, maybe from the fun he had last night.

"Here is a joke to start a day Naru-kun." Kurenai said and Naruto managed to stay still to listen. "If I was only ten years younger and still a Jonin, I would ask to be your mate." Naruto's eyes widen, not because of the joke but an adult is willing to be such. Kurenai smiled at the blonde's shock, "You forget that I sometimes bath Hinata because I am a woman and she does see me as a mother; you just didn't think that I would notice the cute fox pattern on Hinata's neck connecting to her left shoulder. At first it was a little feisty but the next minute; it seemed to notice that I was trustworthy enough to be allowed to bath your mate for now on. You did impressive work."

Naruto blushed at the praise, "Well, I just wanted to go slowly like any mother would like for their daughters until Ero-Jiji set up that stupid requirement for genin teams. I was just a step from strangling him like you remember?" Kurenai giggled at the found memory of nearly murdering her leader for being a pervert for the last time.

Kurenai realized that while she was talking and laughing the morning away, she had finished her breakfast, it was delicious. She used a napkin to whip her mouth, "Thanks for the meal. Who made it?'

"It was me Kurenai-sensei. I learned to cook to make food other than Ramen for me to eat for now on." Now the Female Jonin was really impressed; in this world, women love a man who can could cook when they don't feel like having takeout on their dates. (Try it out lonely boys! )

Four days sure did come and flew away, now it is the day for the Third Exam to start. There was just one problem with the participants. It made be an inconvenience or could endanger them in the far field.

Naruto was standing in the gym within the tower with his team; Sasuke woke up a couple of hours ago which was barely enough time to get his body working clockwork again. The same came for Kiba except that Kurenai tried to pervert him from trying ask Hinata out and even Akamaru bitten him so he would stay still and stay quiet. Basically, the arrogant jerks that were put to a four day sleep had wakened up with have their strength for sleeping so long in a row.

Hiruzen then appeared in front of the crowd including the genin who just came out of the forest a few hours earlier. With him were Ibiki and Anko and more of the Jonin from the force. "Welcome to the Hokage Tower in the Forest of Death. Now we will begin the Preliminaries."

"WHAT!" This was the general reaction from the genin.

"But we just got out of the woods!" The group with the musical note on their headbands were enraged that a bunch of 'greenhorns' beat them to the tower and completed the Second Exam before them; they had to face other teams and animals to get their scrolls and get to the tower.

"Nevertheless, we..."

"Excuse me Hokage-sama." Everyone including Hiruzen turned to see what looked like a zombie; a Jonin with a pale face and baggy eyes and he has been coughing ever since he first arrived. "Allow me to *cough* take over."

'This guy needs to lie down.' Everyone including the fellow Jonin and the Hokage thought. The latter sighed, "Very well Hayate, I will leave everything to you."

The man named Hayate walked out, thus giving the Genin a better look at him. He wore the standard Jonin style of dress complete with a forehead protector acting like a bandana, a flak jacket and regular sandals. His hair was brown with black lines under his eyes which somehow mixed with his coughing perfectly.

"My name is *cough* Hayate Gekko and I will *cough* be the proctor for the *cough* exams." Hayate introduced himself, "Now *cough*, since they was more teams *cough* left from the Exams at the *cough* start and still too *cough* many left over at *cough* this moment, if we have the *cough* Third Exam now, it will take too *cough* long for it to be completed." Some Genin looked towards Sasuke as if to blame him for this predicament with his loose mouth, "The *cough* Preliminaries will cut *cough* the number of Genin by *cough* half so the problem with be solved." That made sense to the Genin, "In order to decide who is *cough* fighting who, we have set up a system."

Hayate pointed towards the wall behind them and a monitor was lowered in. "That will *cough* randomly choose the fighters. Once the first *cough* pair is decided, everyone else will go to the *cough* catwalk to wait until their fight."

The suspense was terrible and tick in the air as the genin silently toke a gulp in their throats. Finally the board ceased its spinning to reveal two names;

Sasuke Uchiha versus Yoroi Akado

'Best always first.' Sasuke arrogantly thought.

'This soon huh?' Yoroi was a clothed figure with the Konoha headband as a bandana covering his head with a cloth covering his mouth. He also had the standard Genin style clothing with the color black. He also wore thick glasses that prevent everyone from knowing his eye color.

(I am going to skip the fight since it is easy to find it on YouTube or Naruto Wiki. Just look it up.)

"Shousha: Sasuke Uchiha!" Hayate announced as the Uchiha went back to his team.

"Let's see you do better Dobe." Sasuke said in his usual tone of indifference and cockiness. As for Naruto, he didn't finch and neither did Sakura who was dozing off on his shoulder. Everyone else was looking at the board as it spins until it stopped,

Fu versus Shino Aburame

"This could be fun." Fu thought.

"..." The Stoic Aburame who covers themselves in cloaks was as silent as ever.

"What a perfect pairing for those two." Naruto said which confused everyone except for Naruto's girls yet they knew enough not to spill the beans.

"Ready?" Fu gave the 'okay' while Shino just nodded. "Then Hajime!"

The fighters just stood there facing each other, not moving at all. To any real ninja, they are observing each other to see any openings to strike; they are hoping the other will act first so they can land the first strike. Somehow a leaf floats into the arena which the two insect users see as the call to strike.

Shino launched himself with Taijutsu when Fu merely shrugged it off and then threw a left hooker that Shino just barely dodged since the floor that was hit cracked under the sheer force. Fu then noticed that the nick she placed on her opponent began to spill bugs!

"So that is the Aburame style insect for battle huh?"

"I am surprised you are not shocked or disgusted by their appearance." Shino spoke his thoughts.

"Where I live, the climate draws in insects of various types so they never bother me. On the contrary, they seem to see me as their queen." Fu said in a decoded message for the 'real' ninjas to figure out. Naruto's girls all thought the same thing: Fu is a Jinchuriki like their mate and Gaara!

Back to the fight,

"**Suiton: Suiben! **Water emerged into Fu's hands as it molded into whips that Fu started to throw at Shino who tried to use his arm to block but he first whip quickly scattered them long enough for the other whips hit Shino in many part of his body; the impact launched him into the wall behind him.

Fu waited patiently for Shino to try and un-pry himself from the wall which he did. "That was a Suiton wasn't it?" Shino said stoically.

"I was waiting for something like another Suiton or a Doton but nothing came, you Clan Heirs don't like to expand don't you?" Fu said remembering the lessons on Futon, Suiton and Doton that Naruto taught her.

"Anyway, I wonder why you aren't noticing them." Shino said as the 'wounds' were acting insects coming out, "You like my friends? They are called Kikaichu. They love to eat away the chakra belonging to the enemy of their hives."

"Which, in other words, are you, right?" Fu wasn't even confused at Shino's choice of words.

"Yes." Fu was now on offense when she heard a clicking sound behind her; she turned around to see a horde of these Kikaichu behind her. It meant that Shino had placed his opponent in a corner; either she can attack him and get consumed by the horde or attack the horde only to be attack by Shino. It works on a regular Shinobi but Fu was not.

"**Doton: Doroku Gaeshi!"** Fu channel her chakra to both her front and back to cause the ground to rise into the direction away from Fu; this caused Shino and his horde to lose their balance. **"Suiton**: **Mashimizu Yakke!" **Water began to surround Fu while shaping into her figure but not a second later, it dislocated from Fu and reformed again facing the opposite direction; almost like clone made of water that has enough chakra for a normal ninja. Fu still wasn't done, **"Futon: Daitoppa!" **Fu and her water double all preformed the hand seals and took in a breath air to send it back with great force, thus hitting both Shino and his insects.

When the dust cleared, the Shino in front of Fu scattered into insects while the real deal appeared, still damaged, out of the insect horde behind her. "You are strong; even hit both me and my double. I will die before seeing that you become a Chunin." Shino said painfully before succumbing to his wounds.

Hayate appeared next to Fu, "Shousha: Fu Uzumaki!" The crowd was silent after hearing about the 'Uzumaki' part but still cheered because of the Kunoichi's powerful play.

"Alright Fu-chan, you were badass!" Naruto cheered for his mate like the rest of the girls.

"Interesting that she knows Suiton, Doton, and Futon. Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered to himself.

"I *munch* don't know about *munch* that Shikamaru but I won't *munch* want her as an opponent." Choji said worryingly but who can tell because he is eating away like a pig. "She clearly *munch* seen Shino's insects before so she must *munch* fight with them too; maybe she uses the *munch* same as Shino." Even though Choji is big boned, he had hanged out with Shikamaru long enough to pick up some pointers in the act of observation.

"So what? Fate always help me win no matter who the opponent." Neji said arrogantly by was ignored by his teammate and teacher who were just yelling at 'Flames of Youth'.

'If Hinata-chan was any better, I will just take both her and that bug nerd bitch for myself to. I am Alpha so I am allowed the many girls I want.' Kiba looked at Fu with lust without knowing that she is taken too; he just didn't notice that she was covered in Naruto's scent yet Akamaru sure did, he tried to tell Kiba not. But his partner just won't listen, just think about his dirty fantasies; Akamaru was now thinking about hanging out with Naruto instead.

"You weren't kidding that the 'Fu' girl is around your level Gaara-nii-san." Temari spoke. "Aburame were feared for their logic and insects and yet Fu managed to outwit him perfectly." Temari was getting worried when her youngest brother told her never to underestimate Naruto or anyone associated with him; primary his mates.

Everyone thoughts were interrupted with the board started spinning. Then it stopped saying;

Ino Yamanaka versus Sakura Haruno

Naruto smiled before turning to said girls and got their attention, "Now just remember; the audience wants a good show, don't sell yourself as a whole and no missing limbs. It has to be clean." The two Kunoichi nodded before jumping to the battling area; Hayate was already there.

"Are both contestants ready?" They all nodded before he flicked his arm, "Hajime!"

Ino took the first move and launched three kunai at Sakura who expertly dodged and went in with a right hook filled with chakra; Ino balanced it with a left stab kick with the same amount of Chakra and muscle strength. The impact caused a wind force strong enough to make the audience fell a pressing sensation. The two girls then jumped from each other and then engaged in an intense Taijutsu brawl with every kick, every punch, and every open palm press blocked or canceled out; the ground below their feet already began to crack.

Kakashi was observing the two girls go out on each other. His experience told him that this wasn't a fight to get to the finals; it was to pull on a good fight and see where their skills are in order to improve them. He admitted that was what he expects in a real Kunoichi, rather than to some helpless fan-girls.

The boys were a mix of confusion, shock and a touch of lust; the latter belonged to Sasuke and Kiba who imagined how it will be like to have such 'powerful' and 'sexy' women under their thumb. As for the former two, they were wondering if the two 'biggest fan-girls' had become real Kunoichi; one thing was for sure is that none of them is going to start complaining any time soon.

Back at the catfight, Ino and Sakura realized that they were only going to tire themselves out from Taijutsu alone; one thing they learn from Naruto was to notice this. So they started to change gears from Tai to Nin. Sakura was always the fastest in this area compared to how Ino was the fastest, out of the bunch, in Taijutsu. **"Raiton: Hibana no Goro!" **Lightning was kneaded in Sakura's mouth until she spit them out at a fast pace at Ino.

Knowing that an attempt to dodge will be pointless, Ino formed hand seals and shouted, **"Futon: Kazehime Baria!"** A strong wind came in front of Ino and formed a shield of a regal design that successfully protected Ino from the lightning sparks. **"Suiton:** **Mizuankashindou " **Ino shot an actual anchor (cheesy isn't it?) made of water at Sakura at great force; the only way out was to defend as Ino did.

**"Doton: Doryūheki!"** Sakura vomited mud into an open circle in front of her that causes a wall of earth to shoot out and take in the Suiton perfectly. **'Katon: Natsu Eria (Fire Style: Summer Area).' (5) **Sakura spoke in a tone that only Naruto was able to catch and it saddened him; before the matches started, he and the girls agreed that Ino should give a good match before quitting because her clan name will be a bad giveaway. Everyone was just focusing on how the fighting area was filled with fog that was lanced with chakra so no one was able to see where the two girls were.

Inside the area itself, Ino was too having trouble finding Sakura whom was at home since she was the creator of the fog; she can see everyone in it clearly. Ino was just worried that Sakura still remembers the plan. Then she heard bird's crying coming from her back but moved to slow when a woman's hand covered in the chirping lightning placed itself on Ino's shoulder and stunned her with the harmless lightning; Ino just smiled that her friend for real was going to prove her worth.

When the fog cleared, Sakura appeared but the chirping lightning was canceled before anyone seen it; in the fog, the bird crying sound was muffed by the chakra in the air so that no one will realized that a 'civilian girl' had copied one of Kakashi's techniques. Hayate went down to check Ino and while surprised that the girl was lying while smiling but ignored it to say the verdict. "Shousha by knockout: Sakura Haruno!"

The civilians cheered that one of their own that actually became a ninja had triumphed over an heiress to a Shinobi clan. Naruto replied a short but with many meaning message to the Hokage and Kakashi letting them know about the plan; they both smiled at how Naruto can go through a plan was surely causing him pain. Hiruzen himself was considering of making Ino a Chunin anyway by impressing everyone with the performance anyway; he was worried that the civilian council was ruining the Academy with their rule.

After a terrible experience of suspense for the next match, the board had stopped on two names;

Tenten versus Temari

Team Guy was feeling sorry for Tenten since her weapons don't stand a chance against wind of Suna Ninjas but the match is going to surprise them; Tenten thought it would happen so she trained for this match really hard. Now was her chance to show the world she got what it takes to rise as a weapon mistress.

End of Chapter 16

***This chapter was one of my longest and hardest since I am inexperienced with fight scenes; I just don't do enough research or seen enough to be confident. Please be merciful and send what you think will help this lame scenes spice up instead of harsh criticism.***

**Translations:**

**Suiton: Suiben - Water Release: Water Whip**

**Doton: Doroku Gaeshi - Earth Release: Earth Shore Return **

**Suiton: Mashimizu Yakke - Water Release: Clear Water Jacket (Personal Creation)**

**Futon: Daitoppa - Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**

**Raiton: Hibana no Goro -Lightning Release: Spark Scatter (Personal Creation)**

**Futon: Kazehime Baria - Wind Release: Princess Wind Barrier (Personal Creation)**

**Suiton: Mizuankashindou - Water Release: Water Anchor Impact (Personal Creation)**

**Doton: Doryūheki - Earth Release: Mud Wall**

**Katon: Natsu Eria - Fire Release: Summer Area (Personal Creation)**


	17. Chapter 17

Sage's Inheritance

Rivals Face Each Other and Tension is Born

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_Previously on Sage's Inheritance,_

_After a terrible experience of suspense for the next match, the board had stopped on two names;_

_Tenten versus Temari_

_Team Guy was feeling sorry for Tenten since her weapons don't stand a chance against wind of Suna Ninjas but the match is going to surprise them; Tenten thought it would happen so she trained for this match really hard. Now was her chance to show the world she got what it takes to rise as a weapon mistress._

"Will all *cough* constants listed come to the *cough* arena?" Hayate asked and Temari floated down to the arena while Tenten literally bounced down like a delicate rabbit. Even a blind man can see the excitement on Tenten's face. It was uncanny since supposedly, 'there is no dirt on the Suna girl'. "Are the constants ready?" The two girls nodded, "Then Hajime!" Hayate jumped out just in time to dodge when a swarm of Kunai with explosive seals rained down on Temari. She hurried to blow them away with her fan,

**"Futon: Kamaitachi no Jutsu (Wind Release: Art of the Sickle Weasel)!"** Temari's fan blew a cyclone of wind blades that successfully repealed the Kunai but the explosion seals have just activated.

_KABOOM!_

The letter bombs used the wind to strengthen their heat and impact so Temari was sent flying while the dust created by the explosion had blocked everyone's vision until Tenten pulled flame throwers out of her sleeves! She was going to use them to scatter the dust and hit Temari to boot!

It was fortunate for Temari that she grew up surrounded by dust clouds made of sand, so her reflexes were on her side and she dodged the fires thrown at her while looking for her fan. Yet her searching was interrupted when a gust of wind tossed her around in the arena, dropping her from a good height! She was in pain but then saw something that made her blood boil and her heart racing.

"Are you missing this?" Tenten taunted her opponent as she showed off her new weapon: Temari's giant fan! The Suna girl was fuming,

"How dare you steal that?"

"So you can't use Futon without the fan? Even if you could, you will have to if you want this back." Tenten wanted to smirk but training with Naruto had told her that 'a cornered cat is a dangerous cat'.

Back in the stands, Gaara was looking at his only sister in guilt; when he returned to Suna, he wanted to help his siblings but they continue to stay away from him even when he proved many times that he loves them as his only family. The problem was Gaara's father, the Yondaime Kazekage **(Fourth Wind Shadow)**, kept telling his children that their youngest brother was nothing but a cracked pot with a monster inside; it sadden Gaara but he remembered that his older brother and teacher had told him that everything takes time and if one is patient it will come in the way you want it the closest. Naruto saw that his younger brother was doing just that and sent him a smile to him to say that he is doing fine.

Back in the arena, Tenten pulled out a pair of scrolls and opened both with her chakra to reveal an array of weapons just floating in midair. She grabbed the fan with both hands and shouted, **"Futon: Reppushou (Wind Release: Wind Wave)!" (1)** The force caused by the strong gust Tenten created by clapping her hands lanced with chakra sent the weapons at Temari at a speed she couldn't move a step while she was attacked with many grazes, stabs, and shallow slices.

This caused awe, shock and horror for the fellow Genin; awe from the weapon mistress's use of Futon at her age, shock from how every weapon made it mark with no missing, and horror at the violence. Kankuro was about to jump down and at Tenten for hurting his only sister when he was cut off by Gaara's sands.

"Kankuro, this is the Chunin Exams and if we can take them without by scratched, we shouldn't be. Besides, Tenten-san purposely missed vital spots if you could have seen that." Gaara spoke in a tone that silenced the clown boy and got him retreating back to his position.

Hayate dove in while Tenten was gathering her weapons and storing them again; she dropped the fan just because she felt pity for the Suna girl. She then went on standby while Hayate checked the damage.

Then he looked up and turned his head at Tenten and cleared his throat before saying, "Shousha: Tenten!" Everyone cheered while a number of Shinobi was left speechless after the display. When Tenten arrived at Naruto's location at the stands where he smirked,

"Don't tell me you have fallen to a stealing panda, have you?" Naruto teased Tenten who giggled and just went into her mate's warmth. Now were the worst time yet again today; the picking of the next match. The moment ended when the board stopped at two names,

Kankuro versus Misumi

(Now I don't feel like typing this fight since it is easy to find on YouTube or Naruto Wiki so if curious, look it up.)

"That was something Kankuro-nii-san and it certainly fooled me for a moment." Gaara tried to congratulate his brother since both him and Gaara himself were the only Suna ninjas left as of now.

Then the board shown the next two constants,

Kiba Inuzuka versus Minikui Kujaku (2)

What happened next was not to be expected but no one was complaining because they all are laughing! Yep, everyone present, Shinobi and Civilian alike. Even the Shino clan members were chuckling; they just can't hold in this irresistibility funny and idiotic name. The only ones that weren't laughing were Kiba who can't believe that he has to fight someone that everyone is laughing and the person in question who is fuming that his name is being laughed at especially by the girl that 'belongs' to him; it was insulting.

"Hahaha...now then *cough* shall we get started?" Hayate didn't want to ruin the good mood but even he can die from laughing and he didn't want anyone before or after him does. The two boys wanted to get this over with and maybe even regain their lost pride by making to the Finals; that will tell them to laugh at them.

"Are the constants ready?" Hayate politely asked and only caused the boys to whine and complain

"I am a royal heir, not a commoner! I want to win and get out of this heat!"

"I am not excited about it either!"

"Alright then, Haji~!" Hayate was interrupted when the royal heir (Yes I don't feel like saying his name, just for the match pairing) threw some Kunai in Kiba's direction.

"Hey! The match didn't even start! That is not fair!" Kiba was a ninja of honor in pride and he couldn't believe that his opponent will stomp to low enough to strike while the proctor was just about to announce the beginning of the match.

"Shut up! Ninjas don't fight fair! I am of royalty so I don't have to follow anyone's rules!" The spoiled boy's head was too full of sawdust to listen to the words of a ninja that at least waited until the match started to fight.

"Very well boys, have fun!" Hayate jumped out of the way when Kiba stroke the boy in the fist, sending him a few feet away.

"How dare you cast me aside like some dirty fly!?"

"I will do it a hundred times to someone who is insulting every man or boy who wearing a headband of their home. They worked hard to gain it and they place themselves in danger in order to do their job! I am willing to get dirty or bring home a thousand scars knowing that my home is safe!" Everyone was expecting to see such devolution and loyalty above his wellbeing inside a ninja who just rants about raping his crush while using his clan laws as a shield against other Kunoichi.

"I have to live and I have to be pure in order to rise to the throne! I earned the right to be a ninja when I was born in noble blood! I will show you filth that only those chosen beforehand can become strong!" The poor boy was so into his stupid beliefs that he didn't notice that Kiba and Akamaru had performed their Team Attack and ran the royal boy into the ground. This created a lot of dust so it was hard to see the winner. Then there was a tapping noise followed by the sound of a rock hitting metal.

When the dust cleared, it was an ugly sight; the boy was on the ground below knocked out but in his hand was a knife covered in blood. When Kiba fell to the side, a wound was like a line from his heart area to his ribs; any good ninja would've seen that the knife was to stab Kiba through the heart!

When word of this reached everyone's mind through one way or another, it caused a huge uproar about a royal heir trying to kill a Shinobi clan heir when he wasn't looking. It was like the boy knew he was losing and tried to prevent that from happening by killing his opponent!

Hayate dove in to see the damage and cleared his throat, "Since both *cough* contestants are knocked, It is a draw!" He was unnerved by the silence but then cheers came only because the terrible excuse for a match was over and also for the only 'real ninja' out of the bunch; Kiba.

In the stands, Tsume Inuzuka is the head of the Inuzuka Clan and Hana Inuzuka was her daughter and head vet, they both went to Naruto's seat. "Hello Lover boy." Tsume greeted the blonde in her own fashion.

"Hello Inuzuka-sama." Naruto greeted back in a polite tone.

"First, don't call me –Sama; it makes me feel old." Tsume said to make her point, "Second, I would like to say thank you preventing that little bastard from killing my only son just for being a sore loser." Naruto nodded; even a pervert and sexist deserves a chance for a detour on the trail of life before the journey reaches the end.

"Now then the board will spin and show the next constants..." Hayate said to grab everyone's attention and the big moment came,

Hinata versus Neji

This may looked like a random event but to Hinata, it was her chance to shot at her dream; to make her cousin see reality isn't controlled by 'fate' or 'chance'. She got a good-luck kiss from Naruto and jumped into the arena to face her opponent.

"Are the contestants ready?" Hayate asked to receive a 'Hai **(Yes)**' and an 'hn' in response; the Uchiha's arrogance had rubbed of onto the Hyuga. "Then Hajime!"

Instinct was triggered by the two words Hinata heard and rapidly made hand seals that even the Hokage could barely keep up until she ended in the Bird seal. **"Futon: Shinkuu Gachan (Wind Release: Vacuum Crash)!" (3)**

Neji couldn't see the jutsu in time to be hit by what felt like a boar's charge a hundred times; he felt a few of his bones cracking and he coughed up blood until he was sent head first into the wall. In his mind, he ranted about the whole thing. 'What was that!? Hinata-sama never used a Futon before and especially not one as fast and powerful as this! That jutsu has to be B-rank for less!'

Back in the stands, "Naru-kun, Hina-chan wants to have the first go by using a B-rank jutsu?" Naruto's girls had no secrets from each other so they knew a jutsu used when they see it.

Naruto just smirked, "Yes I taught her jutsu according to her element nature but to tell her to use which and not to use is not what a teacher does so I let her decide." The girls smiled at how their mate was allowing them freedom in their knowledge. Around them, everyone was wondering why they never saw just a Futon before or that Hinata can even use Futon.

Back in the arena, Hinata patiently waited to see if Neji was up for a longer fight; he eventually got up. Yet Hinata was about to see how long he was going to remain on his feet, **"Suiton: Teppodama (Water Release: Gunshot)!"** Hinata expelled water created from Chakra out of her mouth to swirl and form a huge bullet that took off at a blur, hitting and drenching Neji at great force.

"Blarrgh! *Hack!* How are doing this!? You were chosen to be weak! Fate decided this!" Neji was shouted out nonsense that he didn't notice that he is in the way of an attack with the formal name, 'Ambush'. From the wall behind him, a blade of water shot out and glazed Neji's shoulder and sent him forward in an unceremonious manner.

**"Suiton: Wangetsu Sensuifu (Water Release: Crescent Water Diver)! (4)** I thought that you will recognize a Suiton when you see one _Nii-san_." Hinata spoke in an unmoved and cold tone towards her wet and hurt opponent.

"If you are using only Ninjutsu, then you can't best me at Taijutsu!" Neji charged at Hinata thinking he had his opponent figured out but you ask yourself; what does Neji know about Hinata? Nothing of course, since the fact that Hinata was able to deflect Neji's palm thrust and send a successful one herself, right on the chest. This caused Neji to become dazed; it was the perfect time for Hinata to strike.

It was like Hinata was dancing, fighting and playing doctor at the same time; every strike she pulls will cause some muscles and reflexes to move Neji's body into positions that will leave another place to strike, then she will repeat once more. Not a single movement was wasted.

Neji himself couldn't believe what is happening; Hinata was 'supposed to be too weak to be a ninja or a clan head'. He was knocked out of his musing when he heard, **"Suiton:** **Suikani Baito (Water Release: Water Crab Bite)!" (5) **Neji screamed ashe felt something wet and yet crushing at his skin; when he looked down, he saw that Hinata had coated her hand with water in the shape of a crab's claw that 'clawing' away his body!

"You disgrace! You even insult our Juken by adding an element to it! The art is perfect on its own!" Neji just won't quit it with the ranting about stupid things. Hinata just had it; she made the Bird hand seal and water started to form around her body. It then separated from her body and placed itself next to Hinata.

In the stands, everyone was shocked and remembered what happened earlier in the matches; when Fu used the technique so that she can attack from two opposite directions at once. The girl herself just smiled at the scene; while she has a water nature, earth was her main compared to how Water was Hinata's main elemental nature.

Back in the arena, The two Hinata each preformed a different pattern of different hand seals and said this names at once, **"Suiton: Mizuankashindou no Kantei (Water Release: Water Anchor Impact Armada)!" (6) "Futon: Shinkuu Hibiki (Wind Release: Vacuum Echo)!" (7) **The first Hinata had the most chakra so she pulled of that high A-rank jutsu while her clone of water did a C-rank Justu that combined into a devastating attack that finished of Neji who was knocked out of good.

Hayate jumped to see the damage and then got on his feet, "Shousha: Hinata Uzumaki!" The room roared with cheers that caused Hinata to smile; she always wanted to find someone who will have the patience to bring out her potential and she had a good feelings that person was her mate, Naruto. Speaking of the blonde, he caught Hinata who just ran out of chakra from using such powerful techniques in a single match; she felt like showing off but she was assured that she kept the real skills out of sight of the dangerous eyes.

The board then showed the next match,

Gaara versus Dosu

"Dobe isn't that the mummy loser from before the first exam? And that boy with the sa~OW!" Sasuke was ranting off that he couldn't see Naruto fist falling on his head,

"I don't see how you can become a Chunin if you can't keep a secret; you will be leading a team and I won't like to hear that they were killed because of your loose lips while you called them weak as an excuse, you are supposed to help them get strong." Naruto scolded his arrogant teammate while having a good point about it too. Everyone agreed about it, much to Sasuke's displeasure.

The Genin wearing bandages on everywhere but his right eye, now named Dosu, came down to the arena and yet he saw that his opponent was already there. "Come on. We shouldn't keep everyone waiting!" Dosu was wondering why Gaara was acting differently than he was told by his master, Orochimaru.

"Are both contestants ready?" Are a positive reply from them all, Hayate did a chopping motion with his right hand, "Hajime!"

Gaara responded by weaving hand seals stopping at the Dog seal, **"Fūton: Shinkūgyoku (Wind Release: Vacuum Bullets)!"** Gaara shoot out a series of wind bullets leaving a straight vacuum tube in their path; the red head noticed that while his jutsu had landed a few hits, his opponent was trying to make sure the metal device on his left arm was unscratched.

'Why isn't Gaara using his sands? And why haven't I seen that Futon before?' Temari was in the medical ward that had a TV that allowed patients to see the matches and now she was ranting in her wind with confusion and fear; about her brother's jutsu and that the 'plan' she keeps thinking about was about to be ruined.

Back in the arena, Dosu managed to get up while wondering why his master hasn't told him about the fact that Gaara can use Futon in battle. Still, he didn't have the energy to spare in this match, **"Kyōmeisen (Resonating Echo Drill)!" **The pores in Dosu's device shoot of sound waves that rattled the ground beneath to show that they dangerous yet when the jutsu touched Gaara, he didn't much moved a muscle. 'How can that be!? This jutsu never fails!'

Gaara quickly done hand seals ending with the Snake seal, **"Futon: Daitoppa!" **Gaara took a deep inhale and released it thus sending Dosu backwards in such great force; he could barely get up from the impact. But when he did, he noticed that the room seemed to heat up with sand dust in the air, **"Nemuri Sabaku (Sleeping Desert)." (8)** Gaara eerily and silently spoke as Dosu tried to remain awake but his own wounds betrayed him and he fell out of it.

Hayate came to check the fallen genin, "Shousha: Gaara!" The red head seen the amazement in the audience's eyes that came out as cheers; from what his older brother Naruto had always told him, being appreciated for deceiving your enemies and protect your village with simple words and actions alone was a good feeling. Since his teammates and siblings were in the medical ward, Gaara decided to join his big brother and sister in their place in the stands; he did just that with a Suna Shunshin that lasted a half second. In the stands, the girls welcomed Gaara as their younger brother as well since the mutual relations scratch that far.

However, the big one was just about to begin when the board showed these names,

Naruto versus Zaku Abumi

End of Chapter 17

***Hello again with a new Chapter on the Matches! I still can improve on the fight scenes so i need some advice. Thanks!***

**1. This isn't one of mine or in the manga so I give credit to the author 'cr4zypt' for his story; 'Legacy'.**

**2. Yep, that is the idiotic jerk that ranted about arranged marriage to Fu in front of Naruto's face. I don't like writing in that garbage so I tried to fine a 'suitable' name for him. Confused? Look them up and you will see my point. Just go to 'Japanese to English' on Google.**

**3. Another of my inventions after seeing how impacts are usually called so I thought about making one with high speeding air.**

**4. I was thinking of making an A-rank Suiton when I came to mind with a technique in which water will move under the target and hit it from the opposite direction of its defenses.**

**5. You see, before I even knew what was the deal with the Naruto series, I was a fan of the Bionicle series from the Lego Toy Company and played one of its games when it was first out; I loved it and when I finished it thinking it was going to go on. When it never did, I lost interest. Either way, I saw an enemy pinch the player with the sound of water to it. I thought of this technique when this happened.**

**6. I felt like I should improve this jutsu in case there are an army of targets to fire at.**

**7. I know that an echo is just sound waves bouncing so I thought that a vacuum bullet is doing that, it can hit many targets until it runs out of juice.**

**8. I wanted to make something unique to Gaara's sand Ninjutsu so I thought of this one.**


	18. Chapter 18

Sage's Inheritance

Preliminaries Comes to a Close and Talks are Made

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Author Note: Thank you for the reviews and now 60 favs! I up for keeping up the good work!**

_Previously on Sage's Inheritance,_

_ Hayate came to check the fallen genin, "Shousha: Gaara!" The red head seen the amazement in the audience's eyes that came out as cheers; from what his older brother Naruto had always told him, being appreciated for deceiving your enemies and protect your village with simple words and actions alone was a good feeling. Since his teammates and siblings were in the medical ward, Gaara decided to join his big brother and sister in their place in the stands; he did just that with a Suna Shunshin that lasted a half second. In the stands, the girls welcomed Gaara as their younger brother as well since the mutual relations scratch that far._

_ However, the big one was just about to begin when the board showed these names,_

_Naruto versus Zaku Abumi_

Now, everyone isn't afraid because of the names but the owner of the first one; after all, the five girls who were connected to him had become fierce Kunoichi, so who knows how powerful the teacher is.

The team with the music headbands, with the exception the mummy man, looked to their teammate with spikey black hair and an arm in a sling. "Don't reveal info that could ruin the plan. With Orochimaru-sama almost killed and by him, you will have to be careful."

"Yeah, yeah. I bet I will kill him before he can even start the match. We are not here to become Chunin." The boy now name Zaku was like a Sasuke in terms of arrogance which really bugged the only girl; she had seen how Naruto is so caring and warm natured outside of battle especially his respect towards women. It is clear that the girl never had that in her life, even as a Kunoichi.

So the two boys listed went down to the fighting arena and took glances at each other while Hayate asked if they are ready; Naruto gave an 'okay' while Zaku just scoffed at the question as if to say 'yes' in his own way. "Hajime!"

**"Zankūha (Decapitating Airwaves)!"** Zaku showed off the palm of his good hand which had a tube sticking out; it launched a shockwave of chakra and air pressure. It hit Naruto straight on. Zaku thought he had done his opponent but when the smoke cleared, Naruto just stood there completely unharmed.

"That was impressive, using wind force to create an attack that can't be heard." Naruto spoke so causally that pissed off Zaku as not only his attack didn't work, but also that his opponent was explaining it like a school teacher; he felt mocked by it.

"Shut up! I don't know how you dodged it but I will make sure you can't this time!" Zaku charged until he was a few inches from Naruto and pressed his good hand right on his chest, **"Zankuha!"** The attack caused a smoke cloud to form but Zaku saw that Naruto was even scratched.

"If you are done," Naruto said with a hint of frustration in his tone, "It is my turn." Naruto stretched his right arm outward with Senbon in the space between his fingers while his left hand was on the sling for some reason. Then Naruto ripped the sling and attacked Zaku's 'disabled' limb with his right hand lanced with Senbon at the same time; Zaku trained to use both of his arms so his reflexes at that moment, betrayed him.

"Hey I thought that punk's arm was broken!" A random genin from the crowds pointed out and everyone was also confused, the 'punk' in question had blocked Naruto's right hand with his 'disabled' arm! Zaku almost deceived everyone about his right arm being broken.

"How did you~?"

"Know that your arm wasn't broken? The moment you launched your first attack." Naruto explained that got everyone's attention, "Like I said before, your attack uses air pressure; it is powerful as a tool but it also has a powerful backlash no matter how skilled you are. I saw no reaction to the 'pain' to your 'broken arm' so I first thought that you were just bearing it but the one thing that was missing was the sound of broken bones cracking under the backlash pressure." Now everyone was getting the point, "Don't tell me they were too tough for that to happen, broken bones have shattered defenses you they are have as durable than they were when as a whole. The bones in your arm were never broken." Even the Hokage was impressed that Naruto was able to notice such tiny details and was able to use them to see through the lie.

"Another thing," Naruto said, "I was expecting you to disarm the Senbon from my hand but instead you took them inside your skin; that was you other mistake." That was the last thing Zaku heard when he fell out like lights.

Hayate went to check on Zaku and turned to Naruto, "Shousha: Naruto Uzumaki!" Normally for such a short match, there would be 'booing' form the crowd they were to amazed at Naruto's calmness, observation skills and speed to pull this whole thing of; they were even hoping that Naruto would save the best for last or in this case, the Finals. Neither one was disappointed, not even the Hokage.

Naruto went upstairs to his mates who congratulated him both on his match and that he revealed very little about his skills; Deception is a Ninja's greatest weapon and tool.

Shikamaru versus Kin Tsuchi

(The same as the Canon; look it up on YouTube.)

"Who would have thought that the lazy smart ass would actually win?" Ino said in her surprise at her own teammate.

"That is not the point, Ino-nee-chan." Sakura stated, "Did you see that look of sadness in that girl, Kin's eyes?"

"Good notice Sakura-chan. Let's make a metal note to talk to her as soon as we can, before she has to go back to her team." Naruto said; it was both an excuse and not at the same time. You see, Naruto knows that Orochimaru will use Kin as a sacrificial victim in his attempt to kill his own Sensei and just from seeing their behavior; Naruto knows that Kin doesn't feel like a comrade to her team.

The electric board shuffled names again until it stopped at,

Choji Akimichi versus Narumi

After the two contestants came down, Hayate did the usual and allowed the match to begin.

**"Baika no Jutsu (Art of Expansion)!" **Choji did his clan's secret jutsu to enlarge his belly to mirror that of a ball, **"Nikudan Sensha (Human Juggernaut)!"** Choji completed the preparations by tucking his libs and head so his body becomes a near prefect ball. The Akimichi then rolled over towards Narumi who has been watching her opponent this whole time. She jumped in the direction of the crushing human ball,

**"Tetsutsume no Fenikkusu Jutsu (Art of the Phoenix's Iron Claw)! (1)** Narumi's hand suddenly became engulfed in flames in the shape of a claw that struck Choji right on the head, knocking him out.

Hayate checked Choji's vitals and announced, "Shousha: Narumi!" The crowd knew that Akimichi was too impatient to end the match to even find out how Narumi fought until he paid the price; they cheered for her anyway.

The board finally decided on the last match;

Rock Lee versus Kabuto Yakushi

"Would the two..."

"I will like to forfeit." Kabuto said catching everyone by surprise.

"But why!? It's not youthful to forfeit even before the match started!" Lee ranted that everyone couldn't resist agreeing but Kabuto still wouldn't budge.

"I am low on Chakra and the wait didn't help it at all. I was hoping to get a night's rest to recharge but it looks like a lucked out so I am quitting." Kabuto seemed humble at a glance but there was feeling that he was hiding something so the crowds booed him while he left the stadium and to where ever he is. What he didn't notice was one of the hands nearby had quickly and silently placed a seal on Kabuto's shoulder that spread throughout his body.

"Now that the last match has been done, it will take a few hours to get the names organized and until then, we will have a break for a while to stretch our legs or refresh ourselves." Hayate announced and everyone was glad after all that time doing nothing but sit around; Naruto has one place or two on his mind.

* * *

"What you mean you don't want to go with the plan!?" You think that such a racket can be heard from a mile away in any direction. Thankfully, Gaara knew basic Fuinjutsu to make enough Silence Seals to keep the conversation with his angry and injured siblings. "Don't you want to get even with Konoha?!"  
"I have no reason to attack the home of Naruto-nii-san but I am just going with the flow because I have a person I want to face in battle." Gaara said casually which seemed to bother them even more.

"Then who is it!?" Temari shouted but tried to keep her voice down around Gaara; she just couldn't see that her brother was not the same. It made Gaara sad and frustrated that he couldn't even convince his own siblings that he is a better person.

"The Snake Sennin, Orochimaru." Gaara answered that caused his sibling to put on a look of shock and confusion on their faces.

"He is dead! We all heard that no trace was found when it was clear that the snake was in the Forest of Death!" Kankuro argued.

"Naruto-nii-san was wondering why it was so easy; it was because he actually finished off an Doton Bunshin **(Earth Clone)** that Orochimaru made beforehand as a backup plan" Gaara explained, "That explains the easy win but now Orochimaru may have learned what Naruto does; it won't even be an easy fight if they face again. I must be able to help Naruto-nii-san when both of us challenge the Snake Sennin." Gaara finished as left behind his get-better gifts for them and left to train in secret for the upcoming Finals and also the invasion.

Meanwhile, Naruto walked along the hallway in the Medical Ward looking for the intended room he wants to enter. '144, 146, 148, aha Room 150!" (2) Naruto had the look like he had found what he was looking for which is exactly what happened. He knocked on the door; a whisper that sounded like a 'come in' was heard. Naruto opened the door to see Kin lying in bed with bandages around his head from the forehead up.

"Uzumaki, why are you visiting me?" Kin's voice sounded hoarse like it was dying, "I am not from this village."

"You are also lonely." Naruto intervened that made Kin widen her eyes, "Trust me, I have seen the look of loneliness in people's eyes before; I saw it in your eyes too. They tell me that you are not happy in your _village_." Naruto said that last word with venom that made Kin sigh; it was true. Otogakure was more like a lab for making monsters or a prison that lures in prisoners with sliver tongues and lies. "I have come to help because I am an orphan like you and orphans should stick together. Besides, I am like a second grandson to the Hokage; I can see that you can have a real home and real friends."

Kin had been listening and saw no lying or deceit in those ocean blue eyes; she trained herself to notice how a person is lying from the eyes alone. "Alright, I will think about it but Orochimaru will want to capture me and use me for something nasty so please make sure that never happens."

Naruto smiled despite the situation, "If I can ask a genie a wish, it will be to have the power to make and keep any promise I make. I can't keep that promise but I will do my best and if you want to abandon Orochimaru, I will welcome you."

"Or any of your precious girls will, lover boy." Kin smirked yet didn't expect Naruto to laugh,

"Yes I have captured a lot of hearts but rested assure, I didn't blackmail or force them to ask to be my girlfriends; I certainly didn't visit a random woman to ask that, it isn't what a gentleman does." Naruto joked that somehow made Kin smile for the first time.

"Maybe not, but you are on the right track to winning my lonely heart. Good night, Naruto-kun." Kin whispered that last sentence but Naruto heard it anyway and turned off the light so Kin can sleep,

"Good night Kin-chan."

* * *

"Hey you!" Naruto was taken out of his thoughts after he left Kin's room and when he turned he saw Ino and Shikamaru's teacher, Asuma. And he looks rather angry with a strong hint of hatred.

"Yes, Sarutobi-san?" Naruto said innocently.

"Don't 'yes, Sarutobi-san' me gaki! I have been asking Kurenai-chan out on a date the past days but now she is back to refusing them! It is your entire fault!" Asuma yelled until he was hit with a slap on the face by a nurse.

"I would be happy if you would keep your voice down, Sarutobi-san." She said in a scarcely sweet voice that quieted Asuma very good; just like a wife in charge.

"Yes Madam, it won't take long." Naruto said in a tone that had zero fear despite being the fire range of an annoyed woman.

"Of course Naruto-san." The nurse then went back to work while Naruto grabbed Asuma's shoulder and they teleported to a room that wasn't any room; it had Kurenai Yuhi sitting and waiting for them.

"H-hello Kurenai-chan." Asuma was nervous that his 'girlfriend' had known that he would be sent to this room by Naruto, one of the few that the Genjutsu Mistress actually trusts. "W-what are y-you doing-g h-here?"

"I didn't think of this but instead decided to give a go; I want to know why you have been a bad example for a 'boyfriend'." Kurenai said in a stern tone. "I am not angry at your habit of smoking even though it made your presence hard to bear but no boyfriend would say that is the only relaxing thing in his life; what about being around me? Don't you feel relaxed around me, your girlfriend? If I was so, then why say it so bluntly and kept it a secret? Was it to embarrass me? Tell me now!"

Asuma knew there was no way out since Naruto had a grip on his shoulder that if it was any firmer, the bones inside will definitely crack. So he sighed, "I know that I have been playing with your feelings but I guess that I was still I spoiled brat, being the son of the Hokage, a Jonin and finally 'the first one to bag one of the Ice Queens of Konoha'." Asuma felt a searing pain in his shoulder and saw a glare from Naruto, it was the fact that Asuma was being honest that stopped him from losing one of his arms in the process. "I was actually smoking long before I started dating Kurenai so it was a hard habit to break and I thought that having the Genjutsu Mistress for a girlfriend was good enough for a life of a ninja." The Jonin then felt a few bones breaking; honesty just betrayed him at the moment.

"I see Sarutobi-san." Naruto spoke in a tone that even made Kurenai hesitate, "That you were an idiot for thinking that a girlfriend is like a medal you can show off 24/7 and know it won't go away. Kurenai thought you were cool are you saved her from being raped and expected you to go for the best while you can. I have brought you here so that you could see what you have been missing so I expect that to happen in the pace you _both_ do. Relationships aren't built on one person alone." Naruto made a final crush grip to get his point and then threw Asuma into Kurenai's arms. "You have until the hour break is over so don't waste your time." Naruto left the room for the troubled couple to happen the chance to sort things out.

Later, with five minutes left until the break is over, Naruto went back to the room with Hinata and Ino to peak on the progress of the couple. They saw very satisfying results; the two Jonin were kissing and there wasn't even a hint of smoke in the room anywhere. The three young ninja went into the arena to await the end of the Preliminaries.

End of Chapter 18

***Well, I finally got the Preliminary Matches done so tell me how you like them so I can use the advice for future references.****I also read int he reviews that there were some questions about the preliminary matches. Rested assure, I plan on revealing them in the Finals the best I can. I can always update the chapters are already published.***

**1. Like I said a few chapters ago, I got the character Narumi since I wanted to make a Genin team that Fu will be part of and the girl was first thought of by the author **_**Hakureisaiga**_** in his story 'Sharpened Blade'.**

**2. I looked up Kin's height so I can make a reference to it for the room number was confined in.**


	19. Chapter 19

Sage's Inheritance

Catching a Pervert to Give Golden Advice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_Previously on Sage's Inheritance,_

_ Later, with five minutes left until the break is over, Naruto went back to the room with Hinata and Ino to peak on the progress of the couple. They saw very satisfying results; the two Jonin were kissing and there wasn't even a hint of smoke in the room anywhere. The three love birds went into the arena to await the end of the Preliminaries._

"Al...*cough*...right now we had the *cough* Preliminaries and our hour long break, we will *cough* have a mouth long wait until the Finals." Hayate said with his usual coughing fits.

'Seriously he needs to go to the doctor for that cough.' The remaining genin all thought deadpanned.

"Before that *cough*, we will decide who is fighting who." Hayate said that grabbed everyone's attention. Anko then walked with Ibiki, she had a box with a slot big enough for a human hand to fit. "Will every *cough* constant left over go and reach their *cough* hands into the box and take *cough* out a slip of paper inside?" This intrigued everyone so they did silently with one by one taking out a sheet of paper. "Good *cough*, now say the number on your *cough* slips nice and loud."

"1"

"6"

"11"

"5."

"7"

"2"

"9"

"3"

"4"

"8"

After everyone said their numbers, Ibiki quickly wrote them down. Then he looked up and showed a chart like how a tree grows only upside down; the elven genin were paired in five beginning matches with the one with the elven for a number to have a free entry to the next level, then the winners plus the free one engage themselves in three matches and then the three winners will fight in a three way match.

"That's it? Just matches between winners until the last one standing?" Tenten was expecting something more dangerous like the first two Exams.

"Yes. Now we have a *cough* better number of fighters, it will take a lot less *cough* time if we had the Finals today." Hayate explained and then showed the chart enlarged so the pairing will be shown better. It said,

(Tenten Uzumaki versus Fu Uzumaki) 'Another match between lovers huh?' The two girls both thought as they reflected on the match between Sakura and Ino before.

(Gaara versus Naruto Uzumaki) 'I look forward to see how much you learned over the years, Gaara-nii-chan.' Naruto smirked while the redhead smiled at how things turned in their favor, 'I will show you that I am still your brother, Nii-san!'

(Hinata Uzumaki versus Shikamaru) 'I sure hope that Shikamaru doesn't rough me up to much; only Naru-koi is allowed." Hinata thought in a mix of eagerness and paranoia. 'What a drag; I have to fight a girl and I can't go land anything big if Naruto is going to join my mother on her ranting. How troublesome.' The Nara thought in his usual manner.

(Sasuke versus Narumi) 'I will show that bitch (what a jerk) that the Uchiha Clan is better than any other.' Sasuke thought arrogantly but with a slight touch of lust. 'It looks like the Konoha girls got an understanding and strong man to hold them; maybe I will take a chance.' Narumi was ignoring her future opponent and focused on how Naruto is casting a caring light over his mates.

(Lee versus Kankuro) 'I will regain my flames of youth from that terrible forfeit!' Lee is feeling terrible shame that he had to fight against someone who was just waiting for a chance to quit yet his future opponent was heavy in thought about a plan or something. Whatever that puppeteer is thinking, his match may stand out from the rest.

(Sakura Uzumaki has a Free Entry) 'Oh well, at least I can save the best for last. Just to wait Naru-koi! I will do my best and if I don't become Chunin then I will try harder!' Who would have thought that Ino, who was one of the Uchiha's biggest fan girls, is that determined to prove to her mate?

"Remember who you are fighting and until then *cough*, you will train separately to improve your *cough* skills or learn some more *cough* for the upcoming matches. Dismissed!" Hayate then disappeared in a Shunshin while the Genin all scatter to go to their Jonin teachers to discuss what to work on. As for Naruto, he went to where he was going to get second of the Prodigal Three he was going to meet and at the same time, give him a beating of a thousand angry women.

Sure enough, when Naruto went to the hot springs, he saw a mass of white hair giggling like a school girl who just saw her crush naked. "Hey buddy, you better cease your peeking this second." Naruto said tapping peeping tom.

"Beat it kid, you are disturbing my research." It sounded like a man alright.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I HATE PREVERTS!" That last sentence caused the pervert to jump in surprise, right into the woman's baths. Inside, the women were like a bull on full rage at the pervert who is trying to get out of the beatings.

Later, Naruto was mediating by the river when he felt a presence of an injured and angry man. When Naruto turned, the man from the hot baths was there alright but the fact that he is standing to show an angry look on his face is amazing at the least.

"Thanks to you brat, I lost my research and I nearly got killed!" The man complained and yet Naruto wasn't stirred by the accusation.

"Like I care for a pervert that tried to peek on my girlfriends," Naruto spoke in a clearly angry tone. "Especially by my perverted _Godfather_." Now that was a cold tone around the title, 'Godfather'; come to think of it, why did this 'Godfather' just appear during the month before the Finals.

"Naruto? Why did you let your hair grow to match mine?" The blonde couldn't believe that the pervert knew his name and yet be so blunt on their first meeting.

"If you want to make up for over thirteen years of neglect, I might as well answer and I have proof _Defender of Justice_." Naruto said in a tone that warmed up only by a faction of a degree (get it?).

The two ninjas went to a remote and quiet place to talk; there, Naruto told the man, now revealed his name to be Jiraiya, what he told his grandfather days ago. "WHAT!? You came across a scroll on your first C-rank to Wave that taught you everything about my skills!?"

Naruto didn't even finch at the high voice, "Yes and if you don't believe me..." the blonde paused to focus on his pack, "Here it is." Jiraiya took it in a blur and opened the scroll and looked through it fancily; it was the real deal alright, down to every letter.

"Are you sure that you didn't steal it?" Jiraiya said critically.

"We just met ten minutes ago and now you are calling me a thief for finding a scroll on the trail I went on to calm my nerves and tripped over it." Naruto was really angry with his Godfather being so disrespectful and rude on their first meeting. "Either way, your former teammate Orochimaru knows enough to be able to kill me if the two of us ever fought again so we could use another S-rank Ninja against him; unless you are in love with him." That is like Naruto to talk seriously to finish off with a verbal jab that successful made Jiraiya blanked out with a mega blush.

"In the next life!" Naruto smirked that he managed to make the confident Jiraiya to lose his bearings.

"Another thing other than Orochimaru is that the Akatsuki will try to capture me and take me to god knows where to try and extract Kurama out of my body." Naruto now became more seriously.

"How did you know about that organization!?" Jiraiya was now shocked at Naruto's knowledge of the outside world.

"Your former teammate was once a member of the Akatsuki when he left the village, and he also tried to steal Itachi's Sharingan but failed as to the Bloodline used techniques that are never seen before in the village; Orochimaru managed to lose his left hand in a single stroke." Naruto answered, "That is how powerful Itachi is with the power of surprise on his side. It was all written in his notes." Jiraiya nodded as that any member of the Akatsuki that defected would write everything he knew about the organization onto paper. "That and I helped my older siblings and teachers prevent their capture from their members. They are all S-rank ninja for god's sake!" That second to last sentence got Jiraiya boggled.

"I was never told that you have siblings."

"It's because our relations are not of blood but that of our status as Jinchuriki." Now Jiraiya was really scared as to how Naruto finally learned of his burden that caused his life of pain and confusion.

"But your former teammate didn't become a Sennin on just strength and skill; he knows that his former teacher is still a Kage even in his old age. That is why he is planning on a secret weapon: Reanimated Kage." Naruto spoke in a dreary tone that got Jiraiya nodded; one S-rank ninja was bad enough, three can even overpower a ninja of the title 'God of Shinobi'. "Also our medical staff will be targeted to weaken us even further; that is why I would like accompany you to find Tsunade the Slug Sennin."

"WHATT!?"

"Okay Gaki," Jiraiya raised his voice, "All day I have been getting near and near again to a heart attack but this really takes the cake. Tsunade left the village because she was heart-broken! Why would she go to the very place that causes her pain!?"

"Is the village causing her pain still?" Naruto spoke in a tone that caught the Toad Sennin by surprise, "She is Kunoichi so she left to ease her pain. From what I see, she is failing and I will not stand by while a proud companion waste away; my girlfriends look up to her as an idol and I will not let them to become heart-broken on my watch!" Jiraiya was stunned that his godson was so protective of his girlfriends and yet they don't feel uncomfortable.

"Okay brat, according to my spy network, Tsuande-hime was last located at Tanzaku Town just in the southern part of Fire Country.' Naruto nodded, "You better let Sensei or your girls where you will be going."

"No need to, right guys?" Naruto then turned to the forest and Jiraiya was shocked to see Hiruzen standing with Naruto's girls.

"W-hat...h-how..." Jiraiya was baffled that he couldn't sense them the entire time.

"Shut it Jiraiya, I am just a shadow clone telling you that both the boss and the owners of the clones by me that they will know by the time we dispel." And they did leaving Jiraiya feeling a little better for his teacher drowning in paperwork finally found out the secret to it. When the pervert with white hair turned to Naruto, he saw the blonde testing to see if his backpack was fastened.

"Well Ero-Sennin? Are going or what?" Naruto spoke in an annoyed tone. Jiraiya could tell what to do so he just dumbly nodded and lead the way out of the village towards where they inspire to go.

Meanwhile, in an unknown cave in an unknown country, nine shadows were grouped with each one on a finger of a pair of giant hands; they seemed to belong to the giant and blindfolded stature. "Repeat your report once again." An eerie voice that seemed to belong to a dying man yet the shadow speaking looked a lot younger than that. Another shadow that looked like a Venus flytrap fused with a man spoke,

"The Kyubi Jinchuriki has left the Konoha village during the month given before the Finals in the Chunin Exams." The creature spoke in a clear human voice, "From what we heard, he is seeking the Slug Sennin since he discovered Orochimaru's plan to invade the village." The first shadow looked a little annoyed at that info,

"While I don't care for the village but if he does destroy it entirely, I will kill him myself." He said that the other shadows nodded and then looked to a pair; the one to his left was tall but only a few inches from the one next to him with the shape of a huge object on his back, "You two know what to do. Don't kill him, we need him alive." The two shadows nodded and disappeared like the others from the cave.

"I still can't believe it." Jiraiya was walking with a sulking and disbelieving look on his face.

"Well you better because it always happens when a fox is around." Naruto on the other hand had a more positive look on his face; next to it was his purse that looked like a toad and from the looks of it, it was stuffed to capacity with yen. It was just to ask where Tsunade went until Naruto found a single coin on the floor and inserted it into one of the gambling machines. What came out was enough cash to cause the owner of the building to go bankrupt. When Jiraiya finally noticed his companion's incredible luck, he had the information he needed and it said that Tsunade went to the next town, named Tanzuka Gai.

The way there, Naruto couldn't believe that his godfather was asking for advice on women. "Is this so you can have sex with Tsuande?" Naruto asked with a look of scorn on his face.

"Well...uh...that would be nice *BONK*" Jiraiya was thinking of his answer until he was hit on the head by the angry fist of his godson.

"The first step to dating any girl is to talk to her about your perverse nature." Naruto started in lecture mode and cut off his 'student', "It is hard to believe but sometimes, a girl don't mind being in the light of a pervert; it makes them feel like their boyfriends is wishing to be one together in mind and body. They just hate perverts who flirt on other girls behind their backs; this is of course that if a girl actually trusts the pervert and also vice versa."

"But Tsunade hates me! All because I can't help being a pervert! *Bam* *Bang*" Jiraiya ranted until he was hit by the receiving side of Naruto's fist.

"That first one was for interrupting me and missing the point. The second one was being wrong; I said that Tsunade hates you for being an untrustworthy pervert." Naruto said with real anger in those words. "Why don't you try to remain serious and tell her about how you feel?"

Jiraiya was still uneasy about listening to a boy about one-fourth his own age about his own feelings towards his female former teammate. Now he is hitting himself with a flying pan he created in his mind; why didn't he think of that? Despite the temptation to forget, the toad sage thought it was worth a shot.

Finally, on the Horizon, the two Sages, young and old, experienced and lucky, look down at the town where they hoped to find the Slug Sennin; on another hill located on the other side of the town, two figures both wearing black coats with red cloud patterns look down at the location their prey is said to arrive.

End of Chapter 19

***This one was a real mess because I was hoping to work on it while I was writer's block with the matches in the Preliminaries. Now I hope it will be worth the trouble to make this chapter. After all, i am still a novice author. ****And i give thanks to SPeCTeR-ll7 for giving me the right name for the town!***


	20. Chapter 20

Sage's Inheritance

Young Sage Finally Makes Big and Two Distant Heart Finally Conjoin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_Previously on Sage's Inheritance,_

_ Finally, on the Horizon, the two Sages, young and old, experienced and lucky, look down at the town where they hoped to find the Slug Sennin; on another hill located on the other side of the town, two figures both wearing black coats with red cloud patterns look down at the location their prey is said to arrive._

"You know, Ero-Sennin," Naruto said to give his companion the headache of the day, "You never told me how to know if we found your former teammate."

"Right, although Tsunade is my age, she never ages gracefully. She loves to gamble despite the fact that she is called the 'legendary loser'; even a eight year old kid can beat her at gambling, for candy no less!" Jiraiya answered until he saw that Naruto was chuckling, yet he went on "Of course, Tsunade loves to drink sake; in fact, from what I heard about your love for Ramen, she loves the drink as much you love the noodles in broth."

"So we are looking into casinos or bars and see a young woman that smells like cheap Sake." Naruto was muttering or so he thought when he saw that Jiraiya was staring at him, "What?"

"What you talking about gaki? You can smell that stuff on people?" The last time the Toad Sage met someone with that fine sense of smell was from the Inuzuka Clan.

"Only my mates and I know this and I will let it slip considering you will be bothering me to make up for thirteen years of neglect." Jiraiya was hit, for the umpteenth time, a blunt arrow for his mistake. "Over the years running from mobs and losing them, I can tell what they ate, drank or even where they been last with just my nose; it helped to go on false trails while I go safely in the other direction."

"That does make sense despite how crazy it sounds."

"Since where and when in the Ninja World does anything sound not crazy?"

"A good point, anyway if we do find Tsunade, she would definitely refuse to even set a single foot in the village." Jiraiya finally started to talk serious, "She had two people close to her until they all were killed; that is why she left the village for good bringing with her a fear of blood."

"I thought she was a medic-nin, you can't even be a good doctor if you are afraid of blood." Naruto was feeling like any respect for this woman was dropping; he didn't even want to imagine what his mates will do if they heard their idol was in such state.

"Still it will take some time to even find her so we should set up a room or two in a nearby hotel to sleep in." Jiraiya started to change direction into such a building with Naruto sighing and following the pervert.

In another part of town, the two mysterious figures were in a Dango shop hoping to keep the element of surprise. Just this minute, they were listening to a very 'interesting' conversation.

"Are you serious?" One of the customers sitting at the table across the shop from the pair in black said in disbelief,

"I am not lying, I even saw it myself; the blonde teenager is a Sennin!" The other customer yelled in his own defense, "The Yondaime Mizukage said that he was able to connect Water Country to Fire Country because this Sennin allowed him to remain a Kage after some man in the shadows tried to control him and turn him into a tyrant bent on wiping out the Bloodline holders." **(1)** This seemed to strike some thoughts into the dark pair so they continued to listen, I even heard that during the Chunin Exams that are being held in Konohagakure, this sage seemed to have a big brother relationship to the youngest of the Yondaime Kazekage; that boy is said to supposed to be a loner and a cold blooded killer with his unique art." The two didn't notice that everyone in the shop, even the owner nodded since it was like wild fire that the sand spirit from Wind Country was a crazed killer and it is said to cause anyone containing 'it' to gain a lust for blood.

"I also heard the Yondaime Raikage said that his younger brother was on good relations with this young sage as well as his adoptive granddaughter, you know what that man does when it comes to his family."

The customer's companion nodded; he seen the Kage kill anyone that harms his younger brother or anyone related to him in anyway. They then paid the bill and left, the pair in black stayed to process the news and rumors they heard

"It seems that this brat we are after is no ordinary ninja." The tallest with shark teeth which are showing through his smirk said.

"To be able to break a Genjutsu that a Sharingan makes, not every ninja can do that or not even break on that is on them." The shortest and yet still tall with piercing red eyes muttered, "Still, we have to be careful; I have been detecting a pair of chakra signatures that match the size of Jiraiya of the Sennin who none of us can face and hope to survive."

"I hate having to be careful but I agreed. I just hope it will be interesting or fun." The first one let out a sigh as he sat up from the table with the other man following in similar manner. For them, it was time to meet their prey face to face.

"I told you Ero-Sennin, we should have checked this bar from the start; it was the only one with the strong scent of Sake and Woman's perfume in town. Do you still doubt me?" Naruto hated when people call him liars and accuse him of making stories when they know it was otherwise; now, he was ranting at Jiraiya who did just that.

"Okay, okay gaki. We will check it out; Tsunade had no chance of leaving town before we arrived, your sense of smell and my awesome info gathering skills proved!" Jiraiya was hit by another glare for acting so childish again. Once the pair entered the bar, it was on good business with plenty of customers and staff on good pace. What they saw was what they wanted to; a woman looking like she was in her twenties with blond hair in four pony tales drinking to somber with all those Sake Bottles, all of them looked emptied just recently.

"Ero-Sennin, greet her while get some drinks." Jiraiya wanted to protest but sighed when Naruto was already at the bartenders place in the building,

"Kid, aren't you too young to drink Sake?" The bartender politely asked,

"Ninjas are never too young to drink that garbage but it is not for me, it is for the lovely ladies over there." Naruto pointed towards where the blond woman was sitting with a black-haired girl carrying a pig in her arms.

"Hey Gaki!" Naruto turned to the people he was directing at, "Buying us some more Sake won't get on your good side!"

Naruto sighed as he took the Sake Bottles and left the money on the counter, "I know. It is for a good impression since we are basically strangers, except for Ero-Sennin here."

The blond woman hollered at the nickname; she felt it was appropriate and she had to admit that the kid isn't too bad for buying her more Sake to drink. Her companion was not so amused,

"You shouldn't talk to Jiraiya-sama like that!"

"Sweet-heart, you didn't catch him peeking on the women's baths or listen to him calling himself a 'Super-Pervert'." Naruto revoked calmly that both silenced and frustrated the 'voice of reason' girl with her pet pig that 'oink' in defeat.

"My name is Shizune!" The woman yelled to gain her bearing back but Naruto was not stirred, instead he was so focused on the pet pig that it 'oink' in discomfort.

"Is that pig good for eating?" Naruto put on a hungry face that frightened the pig and its owner.

"No! This child is Tonton!"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Shizune-san. Thank you for the intro, we are looking for Tsunade, have you seen her?" Naruto still has yet to make a new impression on his face.

"She is right here!" Shizune pointed to the sorry mass of blond hair washing away in the Sake.

"See Ero-Sennin, we found her right here." Naruto smugly rubbed his victory into Jiraiya's face that had caused giggles form the ladies including Tsunade.

"Anyways, thanks of the bad impression Gaki, Sensei had asked the two of us to bring you back to Konoha."

"I refuse." Naruto sighed that at least one thing that Jiraiya said about his former teammate was true, "I will never back to where it hurts~" ***SMACK!*** That was the last sound heard before a great silence followed, everyone looked towards a sight that was seen before; Naruto had just slapped Tsunade hard enough to leave a painful mark on her face. "W-what was that for?" The Slug Sennin said in a low tone as Naruto continued to stare her down with a fierce glare.

"For being pathetic." Those three words drilled faster and harder than a drill and it hurt a lot more for Tsunade's heart. "Here you are a living legend among Kunoichi, drowning sorrow that should never be able to control your actions; you allowed it to do it anyways. Your Teammate maybe a pervert but he was strong enough to move on when his students were all killed before he did and yet you place yourself on a higher seat than him; you are no different than your own former teammate who left you both for his own selfish desires." Tsunade didn't know what to think; she felt like she did the right thing and that Jiraiya always failed and yet he succeed where she failed instead. "Jiraiya, take this mess to your room to catch up and take Shizune with you for the mark. I need to blow off some steam and I don't want you in the way." Naruto said coldly as he left the bar for the hotel, no one on the street dared to block the blonde's way.

Jiraiya silently carried Tsunade who is too heart-broken to even walk to his room he bought in the apartment. Shizune tagged along since she knew enough first aid to help her teacher. Shizune managed to fix the problem and now the only thing left was the physiological damage that the woman had no ability to heal in that area. So she left to give the Sennin some room.

"You know Tsunade; the gaki did have a point." Jiraiya said to start a conversation,

"What? That you know my pain? Is this one of your stupid jokes...?" Tsunade was still shaken up from the experience that she halted when Jiraiya looked a serious glare into her direction.

"Did I ever make jokes about when you lost your younger brother or Dan?" Tsunade lowered her head and slowly shook her head realizing that she was the one being the fool for saying such things, "And yes I know what it is like to lose something close to you; my genin team. When Sensei told me that I was going to be a Sensei, I thought I will make him proud by raising good Shinobi; I guess that I have grown too attached to them. I didn't want to send them on serious missions even if it was me coming along; it annoyed them to no end. They then took a B-rank mission when I wasn't looking. When I realized what they did, I rushed thinking of scolding them only to see something that haunted me to this day; two of my genin were dead among the bodies of killed bandits while Minato-kun was heavily wounded."

Tsunade gasped and tried her best to keep from imaging the scene, "I took Minato-kun to the village to be healed. When he came to, he told me how my team felt that I was treating them and their action was to prove they are good enough Shinobi. I then started to train my remaining student for real and years later, my student became Hokage after Sensei retired and selected Minato-kun to be his successor. Then thirteen years ago, Minato was killed. I wanted to see my student but an ANBU stopped me saying that I was better off not seeing the body. I begged to do it anyway until he said that Sensei had become Hokage again and ordered me to just focus on my spy system; he won't even let me see Naruto. I was told he was dead." Jiraiya won't say another word when he saw that Tsunade was crying.

Jiraiya remembered Naruto's advice so he decided to take this slow and easy; he opened his arms to welcome his crush into his arms which is what happened. Tsunade dove in while chanting 'sorry' repeatability. "Tsunade, I always thought you were a strong woman that was determined to prove to the world that women have the stuff to be great ninjas but I guess that I was wrong since you couldn't go over your grief in thirteen years." Tsunade didn't even try to hit Jiraiya, she knew he was right. "You probably thought that I was jealous of how Dan had wormed his way into your heart, I just wanted to see you happy."

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" Tsunade knew otherwise but wanted to be clearer on what the pervert sage was saying.

"I am serious and I should have been in the first place." Tsunade heard the sad tone of guilt and a hint of self-hate. "I was a goof so people will notice me, I was always alone and I saw that you always alone too."

"What?"

"You know, everyone only seeing you as the Hokage's Granddaughter and Grandniece; never Tsunade. You worked hard to prove everyone wrong like I did about how they thought me as a loser orphan. I just wanted to find someone who felt like I did so I can tell them they are not alone anymore." Jiraiya wanted to say more when he pulled into a kiss, by Tsunade! 'The Sake today plus the experience must have released something in Tsunade-chan's mind.' Jiraiya thought he gave into the kiss making Tsunade groan.

When they halted the make-out session for air, Tsunade threw herself onto Jiraiya's chest. "You big baby, I just wanted something to compliment on something he sees not what he knows about me but I guess we were just kids back then huh?" Jiraiya felt like not trusting his voice and just chuckled making Tsunade join him with her angel-like giggles. This, however, was the start of something even greater that will lead to more happy moments together.

**Lemon Starts!**

Tsunade had happy thoughts race in circles in her head as she felt like on the brink of being Horney to compliment her first happy experience with the pervert Sennin. She didn't want to reject it, Tsunade wanted to embrace this feeling. She grasped Jiraiya's hand placed on her left breast.

"Tsunade? What are you doing?" Jiraiya surprisingly looked shocked than perverted; Tsunade knew it was from all those rejects and beatings in the past.

"I can't stop myself from wanting you Jiraiya-kun, please. Make me happy. Unlock me." Tsunade said in a tone that sounded like it was pleading and Jiraiya yet didn't look like a pervert, he made a face that looked like he was a scared and obedient puppy. He shakily placed his remaining hand and placed it on Tsunade's right breast causing her to 'eep' but she didn't do anything to knock him away; she embraced the act that someone was going to be her special one that she vowed to never let out of her sight.

Tsunade gently removed Jiraiya's hands from her chest; he looked curious and saw that she wanted to undress from the waist up. He felt hard between the legs and this time made an attempt to hide it; this made Tsunade giggle at how Jiraiya was trying to contain his perverseness. "Don't worry, I won't hit you. You are doing a good job." Tsunade then kissed Jiraiya on the lips making him relax.

When they separated, Jiraiya looked at Tsunade's bear chest and firmly but softly cobbled the breasts in his hands with his thumbs on the nipples; when he twirled them around, Tsunade giggled and took deep gasps. The toad sage took the nipple of the left breast into his mouth, sucking it like a new born baby making Tsunade groan in pleasure.

After some time of breast-sucking, Tsunade had an organism in her clothes and her breasts shoot milk into Jiraiya's mouth and onto his right hand; he licked his hand of the milk, "Delicious Tsu-hime." Jiraiya felt like being bold and deeply hoped that the new nickname didn't cross Tsunade the wrong way; she instead giggle and kissed Jiraiya shortly and deeply.

"Thank you Aiya-kun, now it's my turn." Tsunade grasped Jiraiya's clothes and slowly removed them to show a muscular body for his age and yet the woman's greatest surprise was the man's size; it must be 20' long and 6' wide the least! This made Tsunade droll but didn't care since she was going to enjoy this delicious cock!

She took it in her hand, it could hit! Now that was big! She heard Jiraiya gasp deeply in an instant; she smiled that her action didn't provide any discomfort. She went on and stroked the huge member causing Jiraiya to moan in pleasure that can only be felt by having your private body part done by your crush. She felt it budge as it got bigger and closer to erupting in cum.

"Tsu-hime, I am close...AAH!" Jiraiya tried to give Tsunade a heads up despite the numbing pleasure until he felt another wave only double the feeling and was unexpected. He looked down to see that not only Tsunade got the message; she wanted it to happen by placing the cock in her mouth! Thank the gods the cock was able to fit perfectly in the woman's mouth compare to her hand. "Tsu-Hime! I am cumming!" Jiraiya couldn't stop the river of cum from erupting in his woman's mouth yet she just tried to swallow it all until she let it cover her face.

"Now we had turns pleasuring each other, let's do it at the same time before we run out of juice." Jiraiya suggested that was answered by a hot, steaming kiss from his crush. He knew there were no words to be said so completely undress Tsunade to see her pussy already wet, wet from the lust and pleasure beforehand. "Mind if I make it wetter?" Jiraiya asked and Tsunade nodded.

Jiraiya then touched Tsunade's pussy and rubbed it causing her to feel out of this world which explained the love juices leaking out. The toad sage knew it was time so he took his huge cock and slowly rammed it inside the pussy. Tsunade was virgin so she expected pain but instead, she felt even more pleasure and she was able to see that Jiraiya felt pleasure too form how her inner walls were massaging his cock.

"D-deeper, Aiya-kun, h-hit my w-womb hole." Tsunade was barely able to say that request from the takeover of supreme pleasure. Jiraiya pushed his huge cock until he felt that he hit Tsunade's g-shot since she contorted and cummed instantly. Jiraiya then pulled his cock out to a safer distance and started on a pace of inserting and removing his cock causing Tsunade to moan. "F-faster!" Jiraiya speed up the pace multiplying the pleasure that is surging through Tsunade's body. "H-harder!" Once Jiraiya did that, Tsunade couldn't even think straight as the couple reached their limit and kissed each other so they can contain their scream following their climax. The event itself lasted a couple of minutes until Jiraiya couldn't cum anymore; he was dry like Tsunade.

**Lemon Ends!**

The new couple then cuddled and giggled in each other's embrace; they couldn't believe that the same blond boy have set off a chain reaction that caused their best night to happen. They would have fallen asleep when something tingled in their minds; it told them that Naruto was in danger!

Although they dressed quickly, the couple preformed it perfectly too. They then went to find Shizune who surprisingly was about to collect them too. With no time to make remarks, the three ninjas plus pig went off in the direction of Naruto.

When the Sennin arrived, it looked like a natural disaster about ten times worse than normal has hit with Naruto the Maelstrom directly in the center of it. Now, the blond was barely standing with clothes burned and clawed away but nothing compared to those on his body parts and with his breath almost about to die. Tsunade and Shizune ran to help the blonde stand up while they heal him, "Ow~...I guess you had a good time together, OW!" It was just a playful push but given his condition, it was like a punch from a professional boxer.

Jiraiya's expression on his face was growing grim, "no regular fires caused these burns on the ground and no ordinary sword caused the trudges in the earth..." The toad sage muttered which got the girls intrigued, "You were fighting the Akatsuki."

While Tsunade and Shizune were confused, Naruto nodded also with a grim look on his face. "Since they were able to find me that easily, it means they are as dangerous as they were said to be."

End of Chapter 20

***I finally finished my twentieth chapter in Sage's Inheritance and I never counted on making a lemon in it. I will be sure that I will make this as good as it can. I did say in the earlier chapters that Naruto will meet fellow Jinchuriki but I couldn't find a good spot to give more details until now. ALos, they never said what happened to the Genin team that Minato belonged to when he became Hokage or even their names for that matter; i couldn't come up with any names so i just gave my own theory to their fate as a way to give Jiraiya an understanding of Tsunade's pain.***

**1. I think that Yagura deserves a chance after what caused his death; Sharingan Illusions are no joke, even to a Jinchuriki as good as him.**


	21. Chapter 21

**BrainII: Thanks for the honest request, I will see that I will try to balance the story a little better.**

Sage's Inheritance

Roles are Finally Set to Fulfil

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_ Previously on Sage's Inheritance,_

_ Jiraiya's expression on his face was growing grim, "no regular fires caused these burns on the ground and no ordinary sword caused the trudges in the earth..." The toad sage muttered which got the girls intrigued, "You were fighting the Akatsuki." _

_ While Tsunade and Shizune were confused, Naruto nodded also with a grim look on his face. "Since they were able to find me that easily, it means they are as dangerous as they were said to be."_

"Easy there gaki," Tsunade consoled Naruto as he drank the tea that Jiraiya prepared for him on his bedside. "Now tell us what happened, nothing left out." The blond nodded and began.

_Hours earlier,_

_ "I shouldn't have slapped her like that, she is someone important to me but she doesn't know it like I never did." Naruto muttered as he sat on his bed in his hotel room to calm down his fury. "I just hope I can count on my Godfather. It will be funny that a thirteen year old Genin proved to be wiser and more mature than the Sennin of Konoha!" Naruto just thought of something that managed to make himself laugh and look forward to sharing it with his grandfather figure. He then heard a knock on his door and went to answer it when he felt something that can't be good, 'There is definitely a chakra signature matching an S-rank ninja but the second one is basically on par with the Biju! There is only one person to match this but why...? It must be them.' Naruto came down a conclusion and yet still went to answer the door to reveal two figures he didn't recognize personality but the one thing that stranded out was how one of them looked like his teammate Sasuke and the other was like a blue skinned shark that walks on two legs._

_ "Naruto Uzumaki, you are to come with us."_

_ 'That is definitely Itachi but why does the Akatsuki want with me...? They must be thinking I still hold Kurama!' Naruto thought and decided to play along, "Sorry, you got the wrong room. I saw a shorty in all orange go down the hall on the third door to the left. Look it up." Naruto then closed the door, created a clone and the both of them hid on both sides of the door just in time when it burst of the hinges._

_ "The brat got spunk Itachi; can I cut off his legs so he wouldn't escape?" The tallest one spoke in a sadistic tone; this madman must love torturing his victims before killing them._

_ "No Kisame, we must make sure Naruto-kun is both alive and unscratched; we can't risk the Kyubi's chakra to leak out and alert Jiraiya of the Sennin." Itachi explained stoically._

_ 'So it is Kisame Hoshigaki Aka the Monster of the Mist or more importantly, the Tailless Tailed Beast.' The Narutos thought as they curiously drew lines that seemed to move out on their own to form a circle pattern on where everyone was standing on. Then the blond and clone made their move, __**'Fuinjutsu: Rensa Akushon!'**_

_ The cloaked pair finally noticed what they were standing on but they were too slow. The four chakra signatures disappeared from the hotel. They all arrived at a clearing a good distance from the town and from any citizen in the line of fire._

_ "Okay Gaki! Where are you!? I know you are here!" Kisame ranted and Itachi didn't look any different but inside, he was also confused at how Naruto was able to teleport himself, Kisame and Itachi out of the hotel without them seeing it; this kid was a good jutsu inventor. Then the pair heard a sound like diving birds so they looked up to see the sky filled with raining Kunai!_

_ "Dammit!" Kisame cursed as he didn't have the time to use a Suiton so he went to his massive sword in an attempt to block and intercept the kunai while Itachi was going to deflect some of the kunai with one of his own until they noticed that each of the kunai had explosion notes on them! "Double Dammit!" Kisame managed to say when the hail of metal and paper exploded at once!_

_ The explosion was intense and covered a good portion of the clearing yet the townsfolk just heard a loud boom and saw no cloud of fire or smoke. Naruto stood outside the fire range waiting for the smoke to clear; when it did, Naruto something interesting. Covering Itachi and Kisame was something that looked like a human skeleton in a fire red color aura covering it and it looked like Itachi was in the ribcage and Kisame was grasped in the being's left hand._

_ Naruto noticed that Kisame was marveling this being; like this the first time Kisame has ever seen it in action. Luckily, Naruto sensed the remaining hand in motion with a sword made of fire towards his direction and jumped out of the way. Naruto noticed that the sword had a gourd on the end of the handle; it was like the sword can seal what it pierces and stores them in the gourd._

_ Naruto then moved to avoid a direct slash from Kisame's sword. The owner sure looked angry since "Dammit Brat! Are you trying to kill me!?" Kisame ranted as he tried to slash and stab Naruto who dodged repeatedly_

_ "Kisame stay back." Itachi said that caused the shark man to grumble and do so; Naruto noticed that the skeleton was a lot more refined, Naruto couldn't even its face through the cloaking. But the real thing was that, in the left hand, was a shield of a regal design. "I know you are strong Naruto-kun, no ordinary ninja can push me to use my __Susanoo__ at full power." Itachi said stoically. "But now you can't beat me, with my __Totsuka no Tsurugi__ that seals anything it touches and my __Yata no Kagami__ that can nullify any technique, I am invincible."_

_ Naruto surprised them by chuckling then turned to laugh, "What is so funny, Gaki!" Kisame maybe a killer but even people like him has honor especially for his partners; Kisame felt that Naruto was laughing at them both._

_ "It's funny." Kisame was now fuming but Itachi was curious, "Back home, people thought I was invincible since I have covered my bases with various skills and have powerful techniques of my own design in my hands. But even I know that no Shinobi is invincible." Naruto explained until he did something that put uneasiness in the air._

_ As soon as Naruto faced his open palm towards the sky, the wind moved towards the center to form a sphere and then molded into blades on the side, making the shape of a Fuma Shuriken. "Let's put that 'invincibility' to the test!" Naruto then charged towards Itachi who tried to block the attack with his Yata Mirror and also to copy the jutsu. __**"Futon: Rasenshuriken!"**__ When the giant star of wind hit the shield, the near limitless attacks Itachi saw with his Sharingan had caused the object to crack._

_ 'Amazing, my Sharingan can't even count how many wind blades that are attacking my Yata Mirror.' Itachi thought until he saw Naruto smirking; instead of throwing the jutsu, Naruto caused both it and Itachi to fly. 'What!?' Itachi had only enough time to move when his Yata mirror shattered completely and the jutsu unleashed a cloud of wind blades; the Uchiha just had enough chakra to pull a Kawarimi with a log._

_ "Damm! I only heard about the Susanoo in legends but to be able to shatter its Yata Mirror!" Kisame was marveled over the sheer power of Naruto until old reflexes told him to dodge yet no in the right direction,_

_**"Futon: Atsugi!"**__ Naruto caused the air in front of Kisame to rupture and send him flying. __**"Katon: Zukokku!"**__ Naruto shot a fire storm projectile towards Kisame, who, this time, had the time and chakra to fight back,_

_**"Suiton: Suijinheki!" **__Kisame molded water into a wall that extinguished the huge fire ball and charged at Naruto. What Kisame couldn't see was the smirk on his opponents' face._

_**"Doton: Doryuheki!"**__ Naruto commanded a slab of earth in front of him to rise and halted the shark-shaped bullet of water. __**"Raiton: Gian!"**__ Naruto guided lightning from his mouth through the wall of earth, which was enhanced by the water on the other side, and stabbed Kisame through his shoulder._

_ "ARRGH! You damm brat!" Even with a wall of solid earth in front of his eyes, Naruto could see the rage in Kisame's eyes as the shark-face charged broken through the earth wall. Naruto couldn't dodge in time for Kisame's giant sword to collide with him, shredding away at his body! "My Samehada doesn't cut! It shreds!" _

_Despite the loud ranting of Kisame, Naruto heard a low voice that sounded like 'forgive my foolish master.'_

"_I am going to cut off your legs and arms!" Naruto was knocked out of his thoughts when he made the time to dodge that slice Kisame made with Samehada._

"_Fine Kisame, I will play along." Naruto said in confidence and calmness that was only making Kisame even angrier as he dove in for another slice when he felt an incredible pain in his left hand; Kisame turned to see that Naruto had both disarmed him of Samehada and rendered his hand useless!_

'_He couldn't have been that strong! He would have to use chakra to do it and Samehada...!' Kisame was ranting in his mind until he felt his chest clawed at by a wild animal. A wild animal by the name, Naruto!_

"_**Tora Tsume!"**__ It was like a mad cat sharpening his claws on flesh in a dance-like motion. Kisame tried to hit Naruto but he only missed and got clawed at instead. The blood ballet ended when Naruto halted, kicked Kisame in chest while missing the wounds, and jumped into the other direction when Kisame heard a single word filled with malice,_

"_**Amaterasu."**__ Fires appeared as soon as word was said but as Naruto looked closer, the fires were not of a red color anywhere, just ominously black like those said to be ever burning in hell. "Kisame we are wasting time. For the last time, Naruto-kun, you are to come with us." Itachi sternly said to the blonde who just ignored him and preformed a fire seal on the flames._

_Then Naruto stood up and moved a pace even Itachi could barely catch to the spot between each of the pair. Seals with the kanji for 'water' were activated and formed over Naruto to shape a replica of the blonde facing the other way. __**"Futon: Rasengan." **__The original Naruto molded wind into a sphere-shape typhoon,__** "Suiton: Hahonryū."**__ While the replica gathered the left over water to form spiraling waves around the palm of its hand. __**"Gufū Suika no Jutsu!"**__ The two elemental attack formed together to unleash a hurricane of sharpen wind and ravishing water that fiercely attack Itachi and Kisame._

_Itachi managed to Kawarimi with a log to where Kisame halted the attack on his side with a Doryūheki in just the nick of time. Even though he was exhausted, Naruto could sense the two sages plus their companions arriving and that his two opponents were now panicking and left in a Shunshin before the reinforcements arrived._

_End of Flashback._

"That was quite a story, gaki." Jiraiya commented as soon as Naruto finished, "But why didn't you call us earlier?"

"It's a gift that even I don't understand but I can listen to people's heart and thought even at a distance so I always know what is coming my way and what to do about it." Naruto explained that left his audience dumbfounded; such a talent or gift was treasured and sought out by countless ninjas in order to be 'invincible'. "You two," Naruto suddenly pointed towards the two sages in the room, "have been misreading and mistreating your own feelings for each other and finally you were able to enjoy a moment together; I am not the type to ruin that after so many years." Everyone was touched, especially the two sages for how Naruto thinks of them and their feelings. "Besides, those two taking me will be a waste of their time." Naruto muttered down his throat but whatever anyone heard it didn't matter as Tsunade and Jiraiya hugged Naruto like a long-lost grandson; it is going to be ironic about this soon.

Later,

It was the evening before the morning at which Tsunade finally agreed to return to Konoha. It took Jiraiya filling the holes in her heart and an irresistible offer to be in charge of Konoha's medical staff and to have her debts thoroughly paid in order to get her to yield. Now, she is on an evening walk she decided to do until she went to bed with Jiraiya; she couldn't help saying that her former teammate smelled rather good and his embrace was rather warm.

Then she saw Naruto walking to his room in the opposite direction, she went over to him to notice the sheets of paper in his hands. "What are those, Naruto-kun?" Naruto jumped to look at Tsunade with eyes of exhaustion and wrecked nerves; anyone would want to go to bed feeling like him.

"I was hoping to tell you tomorrow since I finally finished the last one." Naruto spoke gurglingly. Tsunade knew that she picked a wrong time to ask so she went on but not before she heard this, "Here is something to think over the night with Jiraiya." Tsunade was shocked and yet happy at the same time that Naruto finally called her former teammate by his name for once; she knew this would make Jiraiya dance hysterically and Tsunade always found it funny and heart lifting when something makes her laugh. "I have completed a forbidden technique that I am willing to use on five important people in my life once; it is not to be taken for granted."

End of Chapter 21

** Author Notes: **

*Phew! It is amazing how many chapters I can make by just jotting down the ideas that run through my mind. I do want to make sure the story is smooth going so I will try to find the time to read the reviews. Please no flamers!*

** Translations:**

Fuinjutsu: Rensa Akushon - Sealing Technique: Chain Action Seal (Personal Creation)

Susanoo - He with the ability to help by all means

Totsuka no Tsurugi - Ten Hands Long Sword

Yata no Kagami - Eight Span Mirror

Futon: Rasenshuriken - Wind Style: Spiraling Sphere Shuriken

Futon: Atsugi - Wind Style: Pressure Damage

Katon: Zukokku - Fire Style: Searing Migraine

Suiton: Suijinheki - Water Style: Water Wall

Raiton: Gian - Lightning Style: False Darkness

Samehada - Shark Skin

Tsume no Tora - Tiger's Claws (Personal Creation)

Amaterasu - Heavenly Illumination

Suiton: Hahonryū - Water Style: Ripping Torrent

Gufū Suika no Jutsu - Typhoon Water Vortex Technique


	22. Chapter 22

**Dracory: Thanks for catching that. Ino did lose and in the middle of the sorting, I forgot. I get it a lot. So help me get a look out for anymore plot holes I accidently make.**

Sage's Inheritance

A Grandmother Gained and Forbidden Cures Revealed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_Previously on Sage's Inheritance,_

"_I was hoping to tell you tomorrow since I finally finished the last one." Naruto spoke gurglingly. Tsunade knew that she picked a wrong time to ask so she went on but not before she heard this, "Here is something to think over the night with Jiraiya." Tsunade was shocked and yet happy at the same time that Naruto finally called her former teammate by his name for once; she knew this would make Jiraiya dance hysterically and Tsunade always found it funny and heart lifting when something makes her laugh. "I have completed a forbidden technique that I am willing to use on five important people in my life once; it is not to be taken for granted."_

"They are time and space seals!?" Naruto was glad to wash his face and eat breakfast before he had his ears blow off with the bellow of denial and disbelief. "Is this for real Gaki?!" Jiraiya and Tsunade forgot their shock and replaced it with edgy hoping.

"Yes they are and they are forbidden so you would count on me making another batch anytime soon so don't make me change my mind." Naruto was frustrated by his companions trying to make him deaf for doing something nice to them for a change. Yet it silenced them anyways.

"So...uh...how did you make them and what do they do exactly?" Shizune spoke in a softer tone.

"Much better." Naruto mumbled that shamed the two loud-mouthed sages, "To answer your question, not every seal master can construct these complex seals; they will have to make replicas while looking for the prefect square and piece them together into one of these seals. I solved the problem by using Shadow Clones." Jiraiya and Tsunade both nodded while Shizune was left confused.

"What they do is that they use tears in space and time too small to be noticed and don't last too long so they work fast; all that allows these seals to heal illness and reverse cell growth and decay." It was now a moment of suspense and it was killing everyone. "Basically, they move one's body back in time to a certain age or before they contacted a deadly disease."

"So, how do we apply these seals?" Tsunade was the one that wanted to become young again the most so she asked,

"Well in order to take full effect, you can't wear any clothes." Naruto managed to explain in a straight face.

"WHATT!"

"Don't worry, I was going to have you and Jiraiya do on one and another." Naruto quelled the steaming Tsunade and boiling Jiraiya; they looked at the other and took a moment of shame for their behavior when the solution was in front of their eyes.

It was the hour to leave for Konoha so Tsunade was packing her things while in her room; to any eye, she looks barely any different but that is because she is not wearing her illusion of youth anymore; she and Jiraiya had applied the forbidden seals to each other and successfully activated the de-aging effect on their bodies back to their prime.

Then she heard the door open and saw Naruto coming in with a scroll in hand; his expression was something with regret and sorry on his face. "I hoping I didn't pick a wrong time."

"No, no I am decent and I was just about done here. So, what is with the long face?" Tsunade said.

"I wanted to give a couple of things I meant to give long before but every chance was wasted and I couldn't help it." Naruto answered which got Tsunade curious. "Here." Naruto handled over the scroll to show that it was one of those Naruto found in Wave Country years ago.

"This...this."

"Everything on you, Tsunade; every word reveal your secrets and skills and even your real love." Naruto said softly as Tsunade clutched the scroll in her arms and then had Naruto it in the same place.

"I could be killing you for playing matchmaker yet it was still sweet of you." Tsunade muttered until she felt Naruto hug her back.

"Only my girls seen this side of me and I want another girl to see too, my Baa-chan **(1)**." Naruto said softly that still hit Tsunade like a brick bat a hundred times; she never knew she had a grandson.

"But how?"

"Do you know Kushina Uzumaki?" Naruto asked that Tsuande's eyes widened,

"That was to be my daughter's name until Orochimaru came to me with her dead body." Tsunade answered with a sad tone with a dash of anger that Naruto made her remember to bad memories.

"Well, our introduction wasn't a good one so I will start over again." Tsunade was still clueless on Naruto's choice of words. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze aka the Yellow Flash." That was the bombshell dropped and ignited.

"Wait, you are...?"

"Your grandson."

"How dull." Kotetsu moaned as his companion, Izumo placed his hand over his face.

"I heard that before, a thousand times before. Stop with the complaining, we only have a couple of hours until the shift shifts (bad joke, eh?)."

"But it is so boring!~" Kotetsu wined like a five-year-old.

"At least, Naruto-kun is coming back with Jiraiya-sama; I miss the excitement from the blonde kid's pranks." Izumo was always trying to keep his friend and co-watcher in line and also always looking to the bright side of things.

Of course, the pair never hated Naruto as they were smart enough to trust their late leader with his sealing work and also Naruto's pranks always made things interesting and not boring. That includes their eternal job as gate guards who just guard and greet visitors to the village.

"Hello guys!" The duo jumped to see that their latest batch of visitors were none other than Naruto and Jiraiya along with others. The latter, however, looked rather young for someone who just turned fifty; his tattoos only went down halfway through his cheeks and his hair was shorter.

"Hello to you too Naruto-kun, now back to business." Izumo collected his bearings and went into serious mode. "Names and reason to enter the village please."

"Naruto Uzumaki and Jiraiya of Konoha with Tsuande and Shizune and the Tonton the pig, here on orders of the Hokage." Naruto answered in professional mode as well.

"Yes of course, Welcome back Tsunade-sama." The duo said at once to address the third Sennin as she returned after so many years.

"Hello you two, are you still gate guards?" Tsunade teased the duo.

"Hokage-sama still won't allow us to at least have a raise. Then we will look more pleasant." Kotetsu wined and Izumo drowned his head in a way to agree which caused the party to chuckle at the sight of the 'Eternal Gate Guards' acting like children.

Later, in the Hokage Tower, Hiruzen was thanking the gods that he had an adoptive grandson who managed to figure out the secret to defeating paperwork and thanks to it, he was able to have time to see the sunset in all its glory. He was getting worried about the fact that an invasion was about to undergo. Still, if one was to look at the Hokage, he looked like he was back to his prime for a reason that can be easily answered. Hiruzen was interrupted from his thoughts when the door opened and when Hiruzen looked to his visitors, he smiled.

"Jiraiya-kun, Tsunade-chan, it is great to see you again." Hiruzen said as he returned to his chair and desk.

"It's good that you are still kicking in your age Sensei." Tsunade greeted back cheerfully.

"You know me, I lost my successor once and I am determined to make a better choice next time." Hiruzen started to talk seriously, "So are you up for the invasion or is this the first time told?"

"No, I have been over the details and believe me; I don't have a chance of denying that such an action would defiantly be what Orochi-teme would do." Tsunade assured, "You sure did a good job of raising him to be a candidate for your successor." That really dug a nail in Hiruzen's pride ant worse of all; he couldn't do a thing about it.

"Anyway, I need someone I can count on to help improve the medical staff and prepare them for a sudden attack by two ninja villages. Can you do it?" Hiruzen addressed one of his students, who playfully saluted,

"Yes sir!"

While it was tempting to be dumbfounded, it was amusing that a woman old enough to be a grandfather acting like a little kid. Tsunade and Jiraiya were dismissed to get to work on the former's assignment and their relationship while they were at it. The two Sennin were determined not to let their former teammate ruin their relationship especially for Tsunade.

Soon, the month granted had passed and a lot has changed. Word spread of the relationship between the Toad Sage and Slug Sage; everyone was hoping they would remain together since a union of such powerful Shinobi can basically assure the future of any ninja village. Yet, they were respectful enough not to create pressure for the couple since that the last thing any pair of lovebirds would want in their relationship.

As for Naruto, he wasn't arrogant as he knew that if he just lay around, his 'sword' would get rusty and fragile. The blonde instead honed his skills, increased his arsenal of jutsu and researched all he can about the opposing teams from the foreign villages. He hoped that if he had to face his adoptive siblings in the Finals, he would know the match would be exciting and interesting.

Now as the big day everyone waited a whole month to see; the Chunin Exam Finals. In the stadium where the matches will be taken place was already swarmed with excited crowds except among the audience that weren't at the Preliminaries were noblemen and even the Fire Daimyo himself. In the center, on the field, were the constants for the Finals only that one of them was missing; Sasuke!

"Has anyone seen the Uchiha? He was supposed to be here a good while ago!" Ibiki was there on orders from the Hokage to weed out any spies stalking the genin taking part of the Finals. Now, he was getting irritated that one of the constants was holding up the Finals.

"We haven't, he left to train with Kakashi." A Chunin who was reporting explained.

"I should have known that Hatake would make his laziness and tardiness contagious! If he wasn't a candidate for Hokage, I would defiantly vote to kick him out of the Ninja corps; he is a bad example for the Genin!" The Chunin just left so Ibiki can rant about the whole thing in peace.

Back in the stadium, the Genin were growing restless.

"Naru-kun, have you seen Sasuke at all during the month, each of us were busy training." Sakura asked her mate.

"No, he was ever in the village at all; no doubt that lazy 'sensei' of mine took him where no one can interfere with his training with Sasuke." Naruto answered that caused anyone listening to scowl at the poor excuse for a teacher.

Back in the Kage stands, Hiruzen sat with the Kazekage; a man of height nearly greater than the Hokage with the kanji for 'wind' in blue on his hat and wore Kage robes with a mask on his face only showing his eyes, and Shibuki, leader of Takigakure, where Fu and her team originate from.

"What is this I hear that one of your Genin is not here, on time?" Shibuki maybe young but he takes his role and status as a village leader seriously; he owns all of it to Naruto and his courage that picked him up on the road of life where he thought he will remain. "I thought you had every good to go."

"Believe me, Shibuki-dono **(2)**, if I didn't make Sasuke's teacher, Kakashi, a candidate for my successor, I would have been kicked out of the ninja corps for less. Now he has spread his tendency to be late to the last Uchiha." Now, if you notice that Hiruzen looks old again; rest assure, he is only pretending to be so he can create fake confidence in his also disguised student that his plan is still in good hands, a plan worthy of being thought of by the 'Professor'.

"Oh' well, I might as well disqualify him..." Hiruzen was about to announce it when the 'Kazekage' intervened right on schedule.

"Pardon me, Hokage-dono but many people came across the lands to see the last Uchiha fight in the Finals. It is only right to suspend his match until he does arrive." Hiruzen clearly saw a smirk under the mask of the 'Kazekage' but that was only going to be short lived.

"Nice suggestion, Kazekage-dono, but Sasuke is one of my ninja so I decided what to do with him and may I remind you that we are basically in a war and tardiness will result in heavy losses on the side it originated from. That is a bad example of a Chunin and if Sasuke doesn't know that, then too bad." After Hiruzen was finished throwing the mask Kage off, he went to his scared messenger on standby. "We can't disqualify Sasuke from his match but go on and suspend but make sure that no matter his performance, he on't get a promotion."

Back in the base of the stadium, the Genin were really on tight until the Ninja with the streaks on his face can to where everyone can hear his announcement, "Due to popular and foreign demand, Sasuke's match will be suspended until he finally arrives but until then, he has threw away any chance of promotion."

Now, everyone thought to hear boos from the crowds but surprisingly, only mutters were heard and most of them were agreeing with the development; the civilians felt like they had nothing to fear if they do since they already set a bad example for their kids enough as it is.

"Of course, that means that Narumi of Taki will have to wait on her match." The face marked ninja finished and the said girl made a sign of relief that she didn't have to fight a boy like Sasuke soon, especially how he sees girls as strong as her.

'I guess that I get to wait for my match and even then that jerk won't get promoted, I feel so much better now.' Narumi was a Kunoichi so she despised those who think of women as mere breeding factories or slaves to abuse and push around for the pleasure and luxury of men, this included Sasuke. She looked over to Naruto who has proven from time and time again to be what girls especially Kunoichi look into their boyfriend and from what Narumi had heard, Naruto was allowed to have a harem and already he has scored five special girls. She felt like she needed a home since she also had to suffer the company of spoiled heirs taking the reality of ninja-hood like some sort of game.

Naruto turned to see the gaze of longing for good company clearly in Narumi's eyes, and signaled a 'let's talk later' sign to her that she seemed to perk up with a positive change in her expression. The two then changed their attention to the proctor who arrived after getting the memento as well.

"Now that is taken care of, my name is Genma and I will be the proctor for the Finals." The man that wore a bandana for a head band but looked a lot healthier, with no coughing fits, and has a single Senbon sticking in his mouth said.

"But what about Hayate? Did something happen to him?" Hinata asked.

"That is classified but he is okay." Everyone did a sign of relief in their own way. "Now, it is time for the Finals to start."

Excitement quickly filled the crowds as they forgot about the change to matches. "Alright then," Genma announced to grab the fighters' attention, "Will everyone but Fu Uzumaki and Tenten Uzumaki leave the arena?" Little did anyone know; this match is really going to shock the stadium with more than excitement.

End of Chapter 22

***Here is another chapter of Sage's Inheritance! I hope it is a good way of starting the Finals. I am still not sure about leaving the translations in an author's note so be easy on me for a little while please. One last thing, I am coming down with serious writer's block and school is about to come to a close so it will take a while to finish the next chapter. Please be patient and keep sending reviews on further matches.***

**1. Means grandmother or grandma or old lady.**

**2. Literally means 'lord'; used to address others of similar status**


	23. Chapter 23

Sage's Inheritance

Brothers and Fellow Lovers Face Off

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_Previously on Sage's Inheritance,_

_Excitement quickly filled the crowds as they forgot about the change to matches. "Alright then," Genma announced to grab the fighters' attention, "Will everyone but Fu Uzumaki and Tenten Uzumaki leave the arena?" Little did anyone know; this match is really going to shock the stadium with more than excitement._

When everyone sans the two girls listed left, they all had smirks on their faces. They were thinking how to put on a good show and show their brother/boyfriend what they are made of. Tenten pulled out a couple of scrolls marked with the kanji for 'sword' and 'spear' while Fu armed her arms with claws that had the kanji for 'bug bite'. After the warm-up and attaching arms, Genma stood in the middle, "Are both contestants ready?" The two girls nodded, "Then Hajime!"

"**Suiton: Mizuankashindou!"** Fu shoot water, quickly molded into an anchor rocketing towards Tenten.

"**Futon: Daitoppa!"** Tenten blew a strong force that cancelled out the water anchor, sending water everywhere but the Kunoichi was not to be stirred as Tenten parried with her twin swords she unsealed against Fu's claws.

They sliced, blocked and parried at speeds that their movements were like blurs and sparks were created by the friction caused their weapons. Yet a good swordsman should know that the only friction is on their blades and not the ground so either girl slipped that caused the other to land a strike on them. Even still, Tenten didn't have a special defense like Fu so she knew it was time to change tactics.

Tenten blew some chakra-infused air to create a makeshift smoke screen to buy her time to unseal bombs. And like Tenten thought, Fu charged into the smoke instead of blowing it away and she unknowing ran right into the bombs! *KABOOM!*

While Tenten successfully escaped the explosion, she noticed that her sword blades were brittle and about to fall apart if pushed too far. She sealed them back into the scroll and took out a pair of spiked clubs. Then, Tenten went standby for her opponent to appear. Fu then appeared with her clothes scratched and dirty but otherwise unharmed.

"Thanks a lot, I liked this shirt too." Tenten was unfazed by Fu's complaining and took out thirty shuriken and kunai to rain down on her opponent. Tenten was also not fazed when the 'Fu' revealed to be a blob of mud. The Kunoichi then stood still as if to listen to the wind.

The real Fu had just prepared her next move, **'Rinpungakure no Jutsu** (**Hiding in Scale Powder Technique)!'** Fu exhaled fine powder that set of bright light in hopes to blind and distract Tenten. Her opponent covered her eyes in order to protect them from the light so Fu dove to attack with her claws when Tenten turned into her direction, blocked the attack with one of her clubs and deflected her back with the other one.

Despite her attempt failed, Fu didn't act surprised. "Using the wind, which light can't affect, to hear my approach eh?" Tenten didn't say a word, just dove in to try and hit Fu with her clubs until they shattered upon impact, **"Doton: Domu (Earth Release: Earth Spear)."** Right where the clubs hit, Fu's skin was a dark tan rather than light that changed to the latter. "It is a very useful jutsu for a Doton user." Tenten was still silent until she suddenly grabbed Fu's arm and then the latter yelped in pain,

"**Raiton: Kangekiha!"** Tenten's body then generated lightning from all around and it ravaged through Fu's body despite the enhanced durability. The crowd was amazed at how Tenten had just the technique to counter her opponent's. Yet the fight wasn't over.

"**Futon: Atsugi!" **Fu blew out a ravaging wind that sliced through the lightning.

"**Katon: Zukokku!" **Tenten fought back with a Katon infused with the Futon against Fu. This caused a huge and dense fog to roll in that shut out everyone's view on the match. Tenten just stood there waiting for her opponent to make her move. The Kunoichi of weapons then noticed the 'Fu' that suffered the blast had melted away as a blob of mud. 'Doton Bunshin..." Tenten's thoughts were interrupted when she heard,

"**Doton: Tsuchi Kairō!" **The very ground moved to that command as it enclosed around Tenten. As she was going to make an attempt to escape, she heard the faintly telling her about Fu's next move, **"Doton: Doroku Gaeshi!" **A huge slab that was in front of Fu lifted like a cellar door and was a course to land on the earth corridor and Tenten!

Back in the contestant seats, everyone was on nerves edge with how exciting and suspenseful this match proven to be. Especially Naruto's girls, they were hoping that one of them had a plan in mind to get out of that mess. "Naruto-kun," Hinata turned to her mate like the rest of the girls, "Are you sure that Ten-chan is going to be okay?" The girls have been getting along rather perfectly like puzzle pieces so they came up with affective nicknames for each other.

"Yes I do, otherwise I will doubt all her hard work." Naruto said that everyone couldn't argue back; the blond had a talent for gaining control over a situation. Back in the arena, Fu was standing there nervous if she over did the job when she noticed something of the wrong color among the rubble; it was black and it looked like tin plates stacked over each other and it was also where Tenten was standing.

Naruto and Fu both gave a sigh of relief as to Tenten did a smart move at the right time. Then Fu felt like her leg gave out and when she looked down, saw a kunai in her leg! Somehow, she had the urge to look up and saw the sky filled with kunai waiting to drop and strike.

Naruto was impressed that Tenten managed to learn one of his own techniques even though it is on a smaller scale since the chakra reserves differ vary in amount. Still, it was pretty powerful as they all descend upon Fu at once, forcing her to cover her entire body with her Doton. This created another cloud of smoke and outside, the black object receded to reveal Tenten who seems to be on the end of her rope; after preforming all those techniques under pressure and stress, even Jinchuriki suffer chakra exhaustion.

"Looks like I am on my last ropes and it seem that you are too, Fu-chan." Tenten said and got a grunt that sounded like a 'yes'. "It has gone on a long time so let's wrap this up!" Tenten said as she took out every storage scroll she had on herself and activated them to send a storm of weapons of all types including gusts of wind, bursts of flames and bolts of lightning at Fu who is storing wind natured chakra in her hand that seemed to surround her arms.

"Here I go!" Fu then charged with the energy stored at one point; the knuckles of her right hand. **"Futon: Ten Taiko!" **What came next was like a deafening gong that rattled everyone's ears and also the airborne blades and spikes that dove right into the pound atmosphere.

When the racket was over with, everyone released their hands from covering their ears to look down to see Fu on her knees panting while Tenten was on the ground not moving. Genma hurried and checked the latter to find a pulse meaning she was still alive but only injured. He cleared his throat,

"Shousha: Fu Uzumaki!" The crowd cheered at the conclusion of such an amazing match between skilled Kunoichi. Genma then picked up Tenten and Shunshin to the hospital ward located in the stadium. Fu had to go back to the contestant box to wait until her next match and conserve Chakra.

XXXXX

In the Medical Ward, Tsunade is looking over Tenten as she was delivered from the first match. She sure looked like a mess but nothing was new to the 'Queen of Medicine' as the injuries were healing rather nicely; by the time of the next match or the one after that one, Tenten should be back on her feet. 'And she should be able to help with the invasion, because the only way to lure a snake to play along.' Tsunade thought to herself as she was putting the finishing touches on her latest patient. 'Still, she really put up a fight out there with all those jutsu up her sleeve; she sure doesn't slack off.' Tsunade was interrupted from her thoughts when Tenten started to stir and open her eyes.

"Hello Tsuande-sama, I finally get to meet you." Tenten said weekly; even with her injuries healed, she is still suffering from mild chakra exhaustion. "You are my idol..." Tenten muttered with a weak smile.

"Another admirer huh? At least you made an impressive performance." Tsunade was almost peeved that she had another fan to step in her life yet this one had the stuff to make her own path in life; that scored points in Tsunade's book.

"Naru-koi said that I would get the chance to meet you if I trained hard enough." Tenten replied while feeling better to a small extent. "You are beautiful like he said." Tsunade blushed that her grandson told his friends that she was beautiful; even though she heard it a lot, she still feels praised when it came from family.

"Thanks and remind me to squeeze that little brat to death for being so sweet." Tsunade said and Tenten giggled as she slowly adjusts to her body while the former is healing. She wants to make sure she is good to go for the upcoming battles in the invasion. While she was working on that, she talked to Tsunade about what she always did in her childhood.

XXXXX

"Will Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara no Shubaku come down from the stands?" With that being said, the two brothers looked at each other descended upon the arena below in a timely fashion. They then landed facing each other with the look of desire for a good fight in their eyes.

'I have trained until I can't move anymore to give you a good fight, nii-san!' Gaara thought with excitement. It's true; Gaara had spent every single day for the whole month for this day.

'I just hope you remember the plan nii-chan.' Naruto however, had to make sure they take the right amount of time in order to get the snake to leave its hole. Ever since bringing Tsunade and Shizune back, he has been both training and making sure Orochimaru doesn't get any scoop about them knowing the plan for the invasion.

"Are both contestants ready?" Genma asked from between the pair. They both nodded and Genma made a cutting action with his right hand, "Hajime!"

As soon as those words were said, Naruto swiftly gathered six Senbon from his pouches for three in each hand and then charged towards Gaara whose sands moved to block the attack. While Naruto's fist was halted, Gaara felt something welt and warm on his cheek; he looked to see that he was hit on the cheek by his opponent's attack anyway! Instincts returned and caused Gaara to move his body for the incoming second attack from Naruto and for a good reason because the ground that suffered the attack anyway had a gash that was too long and too deep to be made by any Senbon existing. Now, any good ninja should remember is this; cracking down an enemy's means of attack is only so far, a ninja must also be inventive in order to come up with an attack means of their own in order to evade, counter, overwhelm and win over them.

It sure took a while of dodging and the occasional sure shot slash by Naruto's attack. Gaara then noticed that the Senbon were coated in chakra! Wind chakra to be exact! Naruto has been using wind chakra to extend the range of the Senbon as well as sharpening them to the point of slicing rock!

'If that is the way it is nii-san, I will play along.' Gaara thought as he used his sand once again but this time, the attack couldn't get through! That was the moment, Gaara started to use his sands to fight against Naruto and this time, Gaara can counter his opponent's attacks. **"Suna Shigure!"** Gaara revealed a cloud of sand above and at that moment, it rained 'droplets' of sand down on Naruto leaving cut marks on his clothes.

This made the blond sage smile, 'You are doing great Gaara, just try and keep it up.' Naruto then weaved hand signs for a Katon that were like a blur to even the Hokage's hands. **"Katon: Endan!"** Naruto breathed fire in the size of a burning ball that swallowed the sand droplets covered in wind chakra and causing them to burn to a crisp before they even reached the blond.

Back in the stands, Jiraiya was fuming that his godson was using his own techniques like they belonged to the latter. "Not happy Aiya-koi?" The white haired sage looked to see Tsunade who is now on break after finishing her conversation with Tenten.

"I know the gaki is my godson but the least he could do is give credit to the techniques that I came up with." Jiraiya muttered that was silenced when Tsunade pecked him on the cheek that put a huge smile on his face that replaced the frown.

"You will have plenty of time to complain to him after the battle is through. We have to be ready for the big moment when it comes." Tsunade said to successfully calm down her new boyfriend, "Besides, if you are good and protect me when I am down, I will reward you with some fun tonight." Tsunade said in a seducing tone that always makes men blush and rocket off in a nosebleed but Jiraiya knew better than not show that in public so he just smiled and nodded; he couldn't even trust his voice.

In the arena, the fight looks like it is on Naruto's side as Gaara was the one with the cuts and burns. It was time to change tactics for both of them; they charged at each other weaving hand seals ending the snake seal,

**"Futon: Renkudan!"** Naruto and Gaara said at the same time and blew a huge bullet of wind at the other at the same time as well that caused a standstill where the two Futon had canceled out with a screeching sound that rang throughout the whole stadium. Everyone was too busy trying to spare their ears from the torture tempo that attacked them.

Gaara on the other hand, didn't waste any time to pull his next move, **"Kime-Doton: Suna Nakkuru!"** The ground, which had a carpet of sand grains on top, morphed into huge human fist that showered on Naruto's position within the dust cloud.

Yet, **"Raiton: Seiteki Touza Hebi!"** A narrow stream of lightning shot out of the dust and hit Gaara in the shoulder. This caused him to fall to the ground in pain while trying to halt the bleeding when Senbon struck Gaara's right arm and leg making them limp. The red head tried to roll out of the way of any other Senbon coming but that soon proved to be a mistake in judgment as his left arm and leg were hit by Senbon anyway; Gaara couldn't move his appendages to even move.

Then he felt something poking him in the cheek as well as his neck and looked up to see his adoptive brother standing on his chest with his right foot and this time, knives of three prongs were all pointing at him, right where it I being poked rather painfully. "That was a nice comeback, nii-chan. I was really impressed that you came up with a modified version of Doton that only you can use." Naruto spoke calmly unscratched while his defeated opponent is covered in minor wounds.

Genma knew it was point near the closure so he landed where the two contestants were. "If you would please Uzumaki-san, we could finish the match." The proctor addressed the concern politely. But before Naruto can speak, Genma raised his right into the air, "Shousha: Naruto Uzu~"

"I forfeit." After those words were said and from the fact, they came out of the Naruto's mouth!

"But Uzumaki-san, why are you forfeiting? You basically won the match." Genma wanted what everyone else did; Naruto's reason for giving up.

"That is true but it seems that I trained and improved my skills a little too much." Naruto said, "I never even needed to train over the month for this; Gaara did and drove himself to the ground for this big day and instead, he lost to someone who was holding back. That is a low blow to any ninja." Everyone was feeling sympathy for Gaara because of his defeat at the blonde's hands.

"This match only proved that I should be fighting in the Jonin Exams instead of the Chunin Exams. If I do become a Chunin, everyone will mistake me for a Jonin instead and will think that Konoha has been holding back on their Shinobi. I don't feel like causing that to happen to the home of my friends." Naruto continued and everyone had a feeling that the reason is starting to become clear.

"I am giving up because I know Gaara like a brother and he needs this chance to prove to the only family he has left that he could be with them and maybe even gain some respect back in Suna, which he never did as a child." Now, everyone wanted to hear that in the first place but then again, they won't understand it as much as they did before the speech. "Any way, it was a lot of fun and I will have to try again next time." Naruto concluded as he gently removed the Senbon from Gaara's appendages and went to the stands to wait out the rest of the Finals. Everyone couldn't even bring themselves to 'boo' even of the arena. Genma just made a silent announcement, finally ending the match while medicals concluded that the Senbon didn't cause any real damage to Gaara's appendages and the cuts and burns weren't too hard to fix up in time for his next match.

In the Kage booth, the three were still trying to get over their shock when the 'Kazekage' chuckled. "Quite the Shinobi you have Hokage-dono; throwing his chance to continue in order for my youngest to progress instead. If only I have such Shinobi who wouldn't worry about 'clean records' and 'perfect scores'."

"Why thank you 'Kazekage-dono'. Naruto will keep making my last years interesting before I really retire." Hiruzen replied. 'Sorry for that Naruto-kun but it was part of the plan. Don't worry; I was hoping to allow you to be promoted before I retire for real.'

'For once, that gaki actually did something useful for a change; upon allowing the Ichibi container to progress and fight against Sasuke-kun, it will be the perfect chance to start the invasion and I will have that sand demon ran amok while I kill you Sensei. Kukuku!' The 'Kazekage' thought in his head and yet the two fellow village rulers saw the look on the 'Kazekage's' face and hid their smirk that the 'cunning snake' was about to be outsmarted by his own plan. As soon as they heard about why Sasuke is here yet, they will be even closer to the right time to turn the tables.

End of Chapter 23

***This one was a lot like the Preliminaries; it took a long time to think of what tactics for the contestants to use in their matches. Sorry about that, I had to wait until things cooled down to get ideas. I have looked over the previous chapter and noticed i made a story error and i will have it fixed. And about that last outcome, cut me some slack because I had to think of something that fit in with this Naruto's personality and also help the story flow. If you don't like it, too bad; it is my story.***

**Just remember these key points;**

**Orochimaru is unaware of Gaara's complete control over Shukaku so he would go with the invasion.**

**Naruto placed a tracking seal on Kabuto so the spy can't get out of the boiling pot.**

**Orochimaru is waiting until Sasuke's match so he could get to him when no one is around to keep the sage away from the Uchiha.**

**Translations:**

**Suiton: Mizuankashindou – Water Release: Water Anchor Impact (Personal Creation)**

**Futon: Daitoppa – Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**

**Rinpungakure no Jutsu - Hiding in Scale Powder Technique**

**Doton: Domu - Earth Release: Earth Spear**

**Raiton: Kangekiha – Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration**

**Futon: Atsugi – Wind Release: Pressure Damage**

**Katon: Zukokku – Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work**

**Doton Bunshin – Mud Clone**

**Doton: Tsuchi Kairō - Earth Release: Earth Corridor**

**Futon: Ten Taiko – Wind Release: Sky Drum (Personal Creation)**

**Suna Shigure – Sand Drizzle**

**Kime-Doton: Suna Nakkuru – Grained Earth Release: Sand Knuckle (Personal Creation)**

**Raiton: Seiteki Touza Hebi – Lightning Release: Static Current Snake (Personal Creation)**


	24. Chapter 24

Sage's Inheritance

Laziness at Its Finest and Lost Pride Is At Stake

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

_Previously on Sage's Inheritance,_

_ In the Kage booth, the three were still trying to get over their shock when the 'Kazekage' chuckled. "Quite the Shinobi you have Hokage-dono; throwing his chance to continue in order for my youngest to progress instead. If only I have such Shinobi who wouldn't worry about 'clean records' and 'perfect scores'."_

_ "Why thank you 'Kazekage-dono'. Naruto will keep making my last years interesting before I really retire." Hiruzen replied. 'Sorry for that Naruto-kun but it was part of the plan. Don't worry; I was hoping to allow you to be promoted before I retire for real.'_

_ 'For once, that gaki actually did something useful for a change; upon allowing the Ichibi container to progress and fight against Sasuke-kun, it will be the perfect chance to start the invasion and I will have that sand demon ran amok while I kill you Sensei. Kukuku!' The 'Kazekage' thought in his head and yet the two fellow village rulers saw the look on the 'Kazekage's' face and hid their smirk that the 'cunning snake' was about to be outsmarted by his own plan. As soon as they heard about why Sasuke is here yet, they will be even closer to the right time to turn the tables._

"Will Hinata Uzumaki and Shikamaru Nara please arrive in the fighting area of the stadium?" The said girl jumped to the floor with grace that matched her figure yet the lazy genius was hesitating, 'I don't want to fight a woman, what will happen if I forfeit? Yeah, maybe I can still get a promotion if I would just~' Shikamaru's thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand touch his back with enough force to send him down to arena.

"Don't be a wet blanket Shikamaru!" That hand had belonged to Naruto who grinned at his actions, "Have fun and don't be too rough with Hinata-chan! I will tell that to your mom!" Naruto yelled down while everyone was laughing at how Shikamaru was already humiliated by his 'uncool' entrance to his match.

'Naruto you jerk. If you didn't have all those troublesome girls by your side, I would have hit you for that.' The lazy boy with the pineapple hairdo thought as he tried to get up from being pushed over the edge of a wall.

"Are both contestants ready?" Genma said to change the subject or in this case, the feeling in the air. Hinata nodded while Shikamaru yawned and said 'whatever' so Genma did his 'match beginner' move. "Hajime!"

Hinata moved back to gain some space and weaved through hand seals, **"Suiton: Teppōdama!"** A huge bullet-shaped orb of water formed slowly out of Hinata's mouth and accelerated towards Shikamaru who made his move and managed to dodge even the scatter of water droplets in high speed motion when the Suiton as a whole hit the wall in front of Hinata.

'Think! What do I have to use in this troublesome match?' Shikamaru, for being lazy, was thinking fast through his belongings, 'A few smoke bombs, a coil of ninja wire, and a few kunai each lined with explosive notes huh? Let's do this!' Shikamaru threw the smoke bombs in the air to create a smoke ring surrounding Hinata.

"A smoke screen completely surrounding me? Nothing to expect less of a Nara but..." Hinata then saw a shadow in the smoke and weaved hand seals, "I can still find you!" Hinata stopped at the dog seal and clapped them together, **"Futon: Reppūshō!"** A huge wind erupted towards the spot where the shadow among the smoke was and destroyed it. Hinata however, knew for some reason that the match wasn't over yet and sure enough she heard the faint sound of descending projectiles. She looked up to see a good amount of kunai falling towards her!

'Doton would take too long and Futon would only scatter them and endanger the people in the stands!' Hinata thought frantically until she was left with only one option, **"Suiton: Suioukan!"** Water appeared around Hinata's back and head and then shot out and spread into a umbrella made of water that took the full impact of the explosive kunai. When Hinata managed to collect her bearings after all that racket and last-minute move, she realized she couldn't move!

"**Kagemane no Jutsu!"** Shikamaru then revealed himself to be on the other side to where Hinata is being forced to look at while surprising everyone about what happened. "Capture success."

"But how?" Hinata was wondering how she was fooled easily.

"Troublesome, the smoke ring was to give me the time to extend my shadow so it will appear on the other side of my present location. I have created it when I was wondering how you guys used techniques event he Hokage didn't know so I thought I will give a go." Hinata was just about got it, "I call it the **Kagetouei no Jutsu**." Shikamaru smirked as he finally got his game without much work and as such, he wouldn't hear an earful from his mother about it all; little did he know was that he made a huge rookie mistake. He underestimated his opponent.

Water formed around Hinata's back and formed into a replica of her figure complete with hands and head. **"Futon: Shinkuu Gachan!"** A powerful gust of wind formed and rammed into the Nara, sending him into the wall behind him.

'How careless, I forgot that I can't halt the chakra flow of my victims under the **Kagemane no Jutsu**.' Shikamaru cursed at his mistake at letting his cockiness get the best of him and that he let his opponent take advantage of it. 'Still, why did she hit me? She will be placing herself in the same pain as I did?' Shikamaru thought as he saw a puddle of water where Hinata was supposed to be but the Kunoichi was nowhere to be seen until the realization struck him in the stomach.

"ARRGH!" The pain was like someone had taken a pillar and tried to drive it through Shikamaru's belly. When the Nara looked up, he saw the girl he was fighting standing right on his stomach with a foot glowing with chakra.

"First rule about Naruto-kun's training: When all else fails, go to the basics." Hinata said with her own smirk and Shikamaru had the look of complete embarrassment that he couldn't catch that use of an academy Jutsu and forgot about all three to say the least.

"You used **Kawarimi** **no Jutsu** with your water duplicate to avoid feeling the backlash of your own technique against me, did you?" Shikamaru managed to piece them together.

"For a genius, you don't know what to do about your enemy tactics. Is that that whole point of analyzing your opponents?" Hinata made a smug remark which made Shikamaru frown.

"Fine, I forfeit." Shikamaru said and yet no one felt like complaining so the Nara explained anyway, "I clearly used up all my Chakra and Hinata-san is barely panting, there is no way I will be able to survive if I do pass this match. She managed to see through my tactics at the last minute by overwhelming my might, she is better at this stuff then I would ever be." That did make sense. "Other that, it will be troublesome to become a Chunin anyway." See? You can always count on a Nara to act like one at the worst possible time.

XXXX

Shikamaru was taken to the medics while Hinata went back to the audience stand where Naruto is. "That was nicely done Hina-hime." The blonde always called her that when in private or with the rest of the girls; either way, he doesn't let just anyone listen to him calling his girls with affective nicknames.

"Thanks Naru-koi, I was thinking that I would have lost. I was going against a Nara!" Hinata shouted until she caught herself and covered her month with her hands which Naruto thought was cute. Hinata heard him chuckle and she allowed herself to relax that her mate actually found the whole thing to be amusing; at least he is not mad, that is the last thing she wants this soon in life. "So, the next match is between Lee-kun and Kankuro-san? How would you think of the match?" Hinata asked as she took a seat next to the blond.

"Well, if any of us knew Lee, he wouldn't even miss this match since his preliminary match was so shameful." Naruto answered and Hinata nodded. She had heard how Lee was drowning in sorrow at how he had the least luck to pit against someone who was just going to use the chance to forfeit for some stupid reason.

XXXXX

"Will Rock Lee and Kankuro please come to the stands?" Genma called down and the next thing heard was like a rocket landing as the dust cloud cleared to show Lee is all his glory with an excited expression on his face.

"YOSH! I will win this match twice as much as everyone else if it means to gain my honor back! I will not become so unyouthful!" Unfortunately, everyone has to listen to the yelling and nonsense of Lee who was like the offspring of Mighty Guy, a menace to everyone's ears already.

Still in the stands, Kankuro while wearing a buddle covered in white bandages was ranting in his mind. 'Should I forfeit and save my stuff for the invasion or I could fight and ruin the whole thing. What am I going to~!?" The puppet Shinobi then felt like someone lifting him in the air and threw him into the arena before he could see who it was.

His sister, who was still brooding after her humiliating defeat to a 'tree-hugger' Kunoichi, was also in the stands and she was a little surprised to see Gaara throw their own brother into the stands. "Nii-san, why did you do that? Don't you know what will happen if do did?" Temari was still wary of Gaara no matter how many times he tried to make her feel comfortable around him or even call him by his name.

"I do, Temari-nee-chan. It just feels so good to handle lazy asses or cowards when it comes to their matches." Gaara shrugged his shoulders, "Besides, what difference will it make?" Gaara didn't say another word after that one and Temari did the same as she shifted to the arena down below.

"Are both contestants ready?" Genma asked only to expose everyone's ears to a "YOSH! I AM AS READY AS EVER AS MY FLAMES OF YOUTHFULNESS!" Afterward, Kankuro just said "Whatever."

"Then Hajime!" Genma made his signature move with the chopping action of his right arm and hand.

"YOSH! HERE I COME WITH MY FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Lee charged at Kankuro who reached for his buddle on his back but he was stopped when Lee kicked his right arm rather hard. "I WOULDN"T LET YOU MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME!" Lee yelled as he made a hand stand and began to spin,

"**Konoha Senpū!"** Lee then made a mean kick thrust into Kankuro's chest that caused him to fly away from his buddle in wraps behind. "NOW TO SEE IF I GOT THE RIGHT ONE! YOSH!" Lee jumped up into the air and began to spin again. Only five seconds happened before Lee launched his attack on his target.

"**Konoha Senpu Kanpan!"** Lee kicked with his right ankle to land a devastating back kick on the white bandaged buddle that suddenly gotten a lot lighter since the bandages were the only thing buried in the crater Lee made. Everyone could see a figure wearing black with a hood land not far from the destroyed fighting grounds.

"Not bad for a loud brat wearing an ugly green spandex. Most who have think that they won after destroying my puppet." Kankuro commented, completely unharmed, only amused.

"YOSH! THANK YOU BUT PRIASE WILL NOT WIN THIS MATCH IN ANYWAY!" Lee yelled back although if he keeps it up, he might just win this match with just his loud voice alone.

"Fine then, I will show you what I am made off." Kankuro replied after making sure his ears still work after that voice that sounded like a siren or something. He then twitched his fingers and, out of the crack in the wall, came a wooden puppet just like a month ago. "It is used to place a disguise on a puppet; because any damaged would only ruin the clothing and not the more fragile stuff." Kankuro lectured as it is true; there wasn't even a dent or a scratch anywhere on the puppet. Then the puppet ninja twitched another finger and the puppet charged at Lee,

'That puppet sure is fast. But my youth is even faster!' Lee thought as he homed in on his own speed and managed to hit the puppet first until he felt numb in his right arm. He halted to check it out and noticed that his arm had a long cut on it and there were purple specks in the wound! 'How!? My youth couldn't have allowed me to be cut and why didn't I feel it before?' Lee was ranting in his mind about the situation while Kankuro summoned his puppet back to his side and smirked.

XXXX

In the stands, Naruto was looking that puppet ninja's movements. He then saw it; what happened to Lee. "Naru-koi?" The blond turned to see Tenten, dressed with banadages yet she looked like she can still fight in a battle, standing next to him with a worried look on her face; she is still Lee's teammate after all. "Have you figured out what happened to Lee-kun?" Now, that could have made Naruto jealous since Tenten is showing affection towards her teammate but the blond was smart enough to trust his girls.

"It seemed that **Ningyo-shonen** has a few tricks up his sleeve." Naruto remarked that made Tenten giggle despite her worry. "When Lee stroke the puppet made of wood, he unknowingly exposed his arm to a poison capsule attached to a hidden blade in the chest." Now everyone was listening on the secret. "That way, anyone who tries the direct approach against a ninja puppet would _only get it in the end_." Those last six words were said as to make the punch line to a pun or something.

XXXX

In the arena, Lee was trying to keep the blood from slipping and the poison from spreading yet he was doing a terrible job at it. His opponent, Kankuro could only watch and wait until the painful poison will take place and he won't have to reveal any more of his abilities than he is right now. Yet, he was getting impatient as he thinks the poison is going to slow and pretty soon, the match would have to be finished in order for the rest to progress.

The Suna Shinobi motioned his puppet to pull out hidden swords and raced to finish off Lee. Everyone was getting anxious and worried except for Naruto who just stood there and smiling at Lee. The next thing that happened was what got everyone smiling; Lee stopped stirring, got up and intercepted the puppet, causing its weapons to break and scatter away from both competitors.

"What!? How are you still standing!? That venom could finish off a Jonin!?" Kankuro was beside himself as he witnessed his weapon foiled and destroyed. Lee just smirked which was like an arrow of humiliation through Kankuro's heart; it hurts you know?

"I learned something I should have long ago." Lee spoke in a regular tone that got everyone surprised and at the same time relived. "While I can't perform Ninjutsu since I can't knead Chakra into the right shape or mixture, my body can still produce Chakra. I just flooded my wound with Chakra to fight against the poison and speed up the healing for a brief movement." Lee finished explaining that left everyone breathless that a 'deadlast' had found out what made him incapable of preforming Ninjutsu and also found a way around that.

Lee then placed his right hand on his face and muttered, "Yet, this match is going on too long and everyone else has the right to fight." Then there was silence, dreadful silence until Lee removed his hand from his face, showing eyes that sent shivers down Kankuro's spine. "Let's finish this mockery of a duel," Lee vanished and appeared just centimeters from his opponent's face, "Here and now!"

What was heard next was sickening crack as Kankuro felt the pain of his face caving in and soon enough, the shock caused him to roll his eyes backward and fall unconscious. Lee looked over his fallen opponent for a short while before facing the audience and pulling off his signature pose of the peace sign in his left hand and showing his clean teeth that shine in the sunlight. This seemed to fill everyone's hearts with excitement and the urge and cheer their throats dry.

Genma, sensing the feelings, appeared on the arena and checked the vitals of Kankuro and cleared his throat. "Shousha: Rock Lee!" The whole erupted into cheers on both the sides of the civilians and Shinobi alike for such a performance during this match.

XXXXX

In the Kage porch, Hiruzen was feeling proud that even a 'failure' can become a great ninja; he hadn't seen this happen since training the Sennin. His thoughts were interrupted by the chuckle of the 'Kazekage'.

"Seems that even a greenhorn who can't use Ninjutsu can still triumph over one of my children." The ruler of Suna remarked with a voice that can figuratively dig into your skin. It sure made Hiruzen and Shibuki feel that way.

"I hope you aren't planning of stealing Lee once you see his true potential. We didn't come here to do such things." Hiruzen spoke in a tone that calmed down the 'Kazekage' and helped Shibuki feel a lot assured and relived. Still, he wasn't stupid to see that the 'Kazekage' spoke in a tone that only one person alive who can; the traitorous Snake Sennin. The Waterfall leader then withdrawn to watch for the signal of the invasion he was told of ahead of time by Fu and then confirmed by Hiruzen and Naruto.

Then he noticed a puff of smoke and leaves in the middle of the arena.

XXXXX

At the same time,

In the Shinobi stands, Naruto gathered his girls including Fu. They knew that there were only Sasuke's match if he ever gets here and Sakura's free pass to the semi-finals. That Uchiha is sure pushing his luck isn't he?

"I know Kakashi was always late but could he even think of the Chunin Exams a lot more seriously; this was supposed to be an example of a war between villages." Naruto complained and no one knew how to view the situation in a different way. The 'Rookie of The Year' was to be someone everyone can count on, to look up to for an example and be able to protect the rookies he shared class with.

Everyone's thoughts were disturbed with a cloud of smoke filled with leaves appeared in the middle of the arena below.

XXXXX

In the Arena, Genma was going to wait in the stands when the cloud of smoke plus tree leaves appeared; to him, it meant someone used a Shunshin to arrive next to his location. When the smoke cleared, he saw what he hoped never to see; Kakashi Hatake in all his tardy glory with Sasuke Uchiha wearing a cool and confident look on his face.

"Are we late?" That sure made everyone's day...NOT!

End of Chapter 24

***Hello everyone! This is the latest two matches and before you complain, I had to make these from scratch since I had Temari lose in the Preliminaries and I wanted to make a match where Kankuro didn't quit just saving his abilities for an invasion coming soon. Still, I wished that Shikamaru from the manga could have more techniques from the start considering he is a lazy genius and that he was better in the Taijutsu area. Send for reviews but no flamers please!***

**Translations:**

**Suiton: Teppodama – Water Release: Gunshot**

**Futon: Reppūshō – Wind Release: Gale Palm**

**Suiton: Suioukan – Water Release: Water Crown (Personal Creation)**

**Kagemane no Jutsu – Art of the Shadow Intimidation **

**Kagetousei no Jutsu – Art of the Shadow Reflection (Personal Creation)**

**Futon: Shinkuu Gachan – Wind Release: Vacuum Crash (Personal Creation)**

**Konoha Senpū – Leaf Whirlwind**

**Konoha Senpu Kanpan – Leaf Whirlwind Cracker (Personal Creation)**

**Ningyo-shonen – Doll Boy**


	25. Chapter 25

Sage's Inheritance

Sasuke's Example and the Invasion Starts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_Previously on Sage's Inheritance,_

_ "I hope you aren't planning of stealing Lee once you see his true potential. We didn't come here to do such things." Hiruzen spoke in a tone that calmed down the 'Kazekage' and helped Shibuki feel a lot assured and relived. Still, he wasn't stupid to see that the 'Kazekage' spoke in a tone that only one person alive who can; the traitorous Snake Sennin. The Waterfall leader then withdrawn to watch for the signal of the invasion he was told of ahead of time by Fu and then confirmed by Hiruzen and Naruto._

_Then he noticed a puff of smoke and leaves in the middle of the arena._

_XXXXX_

_At the same time,_

_In the Shinobi stands, Naruto gathered his girls including Fu. They knew that there were only Sasuke's match if he ever gets here and Sakura's free pass to the semi-finals. That Uchiha is sure pushing his luck isn't he?_

"_I know Kakashi was always late but could he even think of the Chunin Exams a lot more seriously; this was supposed to be an example of a war between villages." Naruto complained and no one knew how to view the situation in a different way. The 'Rookie of The Year' was to be someone everyone can count on, to look up to for an example and be able to protect the rookies he shared class with._

_Everyone's thoughts were disturbed with a cloud of smoke filled with leaves appeared in the middle of the arena below._

_XXXXX_

_In the Arena, Genma was going to wait in the stands when the cloud of smoke plus tree leaves appeared; to him, it meant someone used a Shunshin to arrive next to his location. When the smoke cleared, he saw what he hoped never to see; Kakashi Hatake in all his tardy glory with Sasuke Uchiha wearing a cool and confident look on his face._

"_Are we late?" That was what made everyone's day...NOT!_

Genma didn't believe his ears for a whole second until he collected himself to say, "Yes you are late Hatake-san." That was like a cold arrow through their chests, "You should be lucky that the Hokage even decided to allow Uchiha to have his fight." Kakashi raised his eyebrow,

"What do you mean?" Genma's frown turned into a smirk,

"I mean that the Hokage was willing to extend the match so that we the Uchiha finally arrived, his chances of getting promoted are down to zero as of this year." The two looked shocked until Sasuke's expression turned to anger.

"You can't do that! I am an Uchiha! I deserve to be promoted! I made it to the Finals!" Sasuke ranted in a tone that sounded like his ego had clearly clouded his view on reality.

"And you point? If you wanted a promotion, you should have set a better example for your fellow rookies and all those kids who train to become Shinobi like yourself." Genma counted and left to face the crowd leaving Sasuke fuming at his present location. "Now that Sasuke Uchiha has arrived, can also Narumi-san please come to the arena?"

Then there was a miniature explosion and a cloud of dust erupted next Sasuke, causing him to fall in an 'uncool' way; it was amusing to Genma and Kakashi for some reason for the latter to be so. When the dust settled, Narumi was standing there completely staring at Sasuke, "Ready to be taught a lesson, Uchiha-teme?"

XXXXX

A few minutes ago;

In the stands, the Taki Kunoichi was thinking on how to teach the Uchiha to be late in her own way. "Narumi-san?" The woman looked and blushed to see Naruto standing next to her,

"I though you would...?"

"Be with my girls? You are close on the money; I am just a Kage Bunshin while the boss is with his girls." Narumi saw the logic; she is familiar with the B-rank Kinjutsu and what it does. "Either way, are you thinking about your match?"

"Sure am. That Uchiha thinks that he could do what he wants but he never knows how to take something that doesn't happen every year seriously, like the Chunin Exams. I can't wait to drill that into his head." Narumi responded with clear excitement and an energetic tone in her voice that made the Naruto clone smile; he couldn't wait to let the original know about this. However, here came the heavy part; about Orochimaru and how women are seen by Sasuke.

"I would not hold back in your match if I were you." The clone said with a frown that got Narumi's attention.

"Why, I need to conserve strength and Chakra for the Semi-finals..."

"There won't be semi-finals." Narumi was shocked by the clone proclamation.

"But isn't that part of the Chunin Exams? To have one victor left standing?" Narumi asked in confusion and worry about the frown on the clone's face that just won't leave.

"I can tell that your leader hadn't told you yet but this year, the4 Chunin Exams will be used as a golden chance for a S-rank criminal and traitor to Konoha to get his target and kill his teacher since he hates the village; Orochimaru." Silence came after the Clone's voice shook the very core of Narumi's mind and soul.

"There is more." Narumi listened, "Sasuke is probably going to try and convince the council to arrange marriage to you until you give birth to 'strong children'. No doubt, he is going to make the experience terrible while using his status as the last Uchiha in the village to avoid charges that could destroy the marriage." The clone described that made Narumi pale at the thought of it all and that she knew how the village does it with marriages for the sake of near-extinct clans; the clone described it perfectly.

"I have to make you agree to something if you want more options." Narumi heard the guilt of saying those words so she remained silent. "I was allowed into the C.R.A and if you already seen, I have five girls joined and yet the council is so picky about the standards so they were to force other girls on my hand or the vice versa. Your option is to join my clan." The clone said the details making sure he was talking like any hawk for power or status. Narumi's face softened at the words. She had seen how happy the girls are in their relationship with the blond and how the latter treats the former; Narumi was just on step close to an animus vote.

That was because she still had one last question, "Will this help my village in anyway?" Narumi asked purely for the sake of Fu and any other friend back in Taki she has. The clone smiled at that,

"The boss may not be the Hokage but he is familiar with how marriages between villages work if both participates are happy with the union; peace, fair trade, and allies in future wars are granted between both villages if this event happens." The clone sounded like it came out of a village rule book but it did the trick; Narumi couldn't take it anymore and embraced the clone saying "thank you" and "I accept" over and over like a chant.

The clone dispelled since the time was up and Narumi looked to the original and his girls whom had smiles of welcome and silently urged her to join them; it was like a blur but under that same second, Narumi hugged Naruto even harder than she did with the clone. She then joined a group hug by the rest of the girls who welcomed their latest sister to the clan.

Next thing that happened was that Narumi was called down. "Save that seat until the days is over please!" The Taki Kunoichi yelled as she jumped from Naruto's place in the stands and into the arena. "Ready to be taught a lesson, Uchiha-teme?"

XXXXX

"I will be the one teaching you what you don't know about how important this match is to me." Sasuke smugly retorted that just made everyone sweat-dropped at the idiocy about the "Rookie of the Year".

*Ahem* Genma cleared his throat to dispel the atmosphere, "Anyway, are both contestants ready?"

"Of course." Narumi was glad to get to the match she was hoping to fight in.

"Hn." Sasuke felt like some 'commoner' had ruined his 'best' moments and reluctantly admitted that it is match time.

"Then Hajime!" On cue, Genma disappeared out of sight as soon as the keyword left his lips.

**"Tetsutsume no Fenikkusu!"** Narumi yelled as she moved her hand covered in molten fire forwards ad hit Sasuke in the chest. The Uchiha did cough out blood and was sent backward but collected himself and wiped his mouth of the red liquid.

**"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" **Sasuke took a deep breath and exhaled a giant sphere of raging fire that rocketed towards Narumi who just stood there with her hands in the shape of the bird seal with the fingers farer away from their suppose position. When the Taki girl and fire ball meet, there was an explosion of hot red smoke that seemed to cloud everyone's view including Sasuke's.

XXXXX

In the stands, Naruto was only swatting away the smoky smoke while trying to keep his focus on the match. Everyone else noticed it and tried to see what the blond is focusing on. And they sure got their wish when the dust cleared to give a clear view on the contestants.

"Look! That girl is still standing!" One of the civilians suddenly shouted and soon, everyone saw the same thing and that was got Sasuke in a rage. His jutsu didn't even affect her!

"How are not in ashes like you are supposed to be!?" Now that was uncalled for as this proves that Kakashi only added the wood to the fire that was madness and the idea his bloodline made Sasuke some sort of god.

"I am going to ignore that and by the way, no ninja reveals their secrets to their enemies especially the 200% arrogant bastards like you!" Everyone was in awe that Narumi calmly and coolly put the 'jerk' and 'selfish brat' down with only a good amount of words. But now was a time for action,

"**Akahane no Fenikkusu!"** Both of Narumi's arms ignited into red hot flames that resembled wings. She then later started to spin her body, creating a whirlwind of heat and fire that raced towards Sasuke!

The Uchiha activated his Sharingan and dodged it while landing on a wall with only a few wild burns. 'She is fast with those fire jutsus. Oh! I can't wait to marry her and then she will be willing to teach them to me who deserves them better than anyone. I am an Uchiha after all!' Sasuke then started to make hand seals ending with his right hand tense and his left hand clutching the wrist. The next thing that happened was the sound of a thousand birds chirping at once.

XXXXX

In the stands, the Rookies were waiting with baited breath at how Sasuke summoned lightning that created such a ruckus in his hand. Behind them, the Jonin were livid and their anger was directed at Kakashi. They would have killed him if they didn't notice that the scarecrow with only one eye had the look of regret and self-blame as well as sadness on his face and in his good eye.

"KAKASHI! MY ETERNAL RIVAL! HOW COULD YOU TEACH YOUR STUDENT AN ASSASSIN TECHNIQUE! YOU MADE THAT DURING AN ACTUAL WAR! THE UNYOUTHFUL UCHIHA ALREADY SET A BAD EXAMPLE FOR A SHINOBI AND NOW YOU EXPECT HIM TO BE THE ONE EVERYONE LOOKS UP TO!?"

The Jonin and Rookies checked their ears to see if they still work. Still, they couldn't argue that Kakashi's choice of teaching didn't seem to make any sense. They wanted to hear more.

"...I know that." Kakashi said that everyone picked up and their curiosity perked up. "I actually wanted to teach Sasuke about seeing his fellow rookies as comrades to fight with and to fight for but I think that the civilian council is to blame." Now everyone really couldn't miss this.

"When the Massacre happened, the council was scared that when Itachi left and took his Sharingan with him, his only brother will also leave with the remaining Sharingan in the village. They wanted Sasuke to think that the village will give everything and anything he wanted and he wanted to kill his brother before anyone else since he could tell that the world was a wide place and filled with people that have the power to kill Itachi before him. He was sure that if he failed to kill Itachi before anyone else, then his dead family will be forever shamed." That sure made everyone think that Sasuke was only building the pressure on himself because of what happened to his only family in the world.

"The council pampered him into thinking that because his last name was Uchiha, that meant that he also had the blood of gods and that he deserved to be above even the Fire Daimyo and the Hokage. They even told Sasuke to see Naruto as the only rival he will ever have and unless he makes a fool out of Naruto, the latter will grow and train to be above him in power; and that meant, to Sasuke, that Naruto will hunt down Itachi and kill him before he can. That is why Sasuke acted like he was god's child and outcast his own comrades with the support of the council." Kakashi finished and everyone was now taking any hatred or anger at Sasuke and redirecting it at the real culprits for transforming a polite and innocent boy into such an arrogant and power-hungry jerk.

"What is more is that I wanted to teach Team Seven was that Naruto was all I have left of my Genin team because I am positive that Naruto got his face from his father who was like such to me when I was young. But the council demanded that I will only teach Sasuke since I was at the top on the list of candidates for Hokage or I would have to see that the Hero memorial or anything that my family left behind would be destroyed." Now that last sentence was a real attention-grabber. Unfortunately, now wasn't a time to go any deeper as there was a match to watch.

XXXXX

In the arena, Narumi could see Sasuke in full glory while under the cover of smoke caused by her last Jutsu against the boy with the hair the color of the feathers on the backside of a duck. That boy sure was arrogant to make himself seen in plain sight while his target was safe and secure in a dust cloud which makes a good hiding place and to confuse their hunters.

"**Chidori!"** Sasuke launched himself towards the mass of floating dust and dirt, primary towards the shadow sticking out from the rest of the flying debris. He felt like he hit something alright but when he used his Sharingan to see it, he only saw his hand sticking in a red feather of what looked like a wing of fire.

"While I don't approve that using a technique that gives away your location," Sasuke looked to see Narumi by his left side. "It is god that you managed to pierce my Phoenix Wing. Still," Narumi drifted of her voice to see that her wing just stretch and contorted from Sasuke's Chidori and then revealed to be barely scratched, "I thought you would have at least read a mythology book in your spare time to know that Phoenix's flames burn its enemies and heals its comrades including itself."

Sasuke then felt like his arm was burning again and tried to pull away; the key word is tried because the lightning plus heat from the flames had caused the ground where Sasuke's hand is to turn to something of a sticky mud that seemed to be the thing burning the Uchiha's arm.

This was Narumi's chance for a finishing-off move, **"Adasatsu Kyo no Fenikkusu!"** Narumi took in a deep breath and let it out as an ear-splitting wail that shattered and roast the earth around Sasuke including him sending him out of the ground and into a wall with a crater surrounding his body.

Narumi knew that Sasuke wasn't done yet because he used the lightning in his Chidori and weaken the earth causing the impact to soften. She went ahead to finish the match for good at was only a few inches from Sasuke when she realized something; she couldn't move!

XXXXX

In the Hokage Stands, Hiruzen and Shibuki were shocked at the situation but they suddenly remembered from what they read from the Snake Sage Scroll that there was the Jutsu called the **Kyojinoto Nami no Jutsu (1)** that the former had felt it firsthand himself years ago; when Orochimaru was still a Konoha Jonin and also when he started to experiment with live subjects from behind his teacher's back and when the latter tried to stop the former, the jutsu was pulled off and Hiruzen could do nothing but watch as his treacherous student just leave with him unable to move. The Jutsu was, as a whole, a powerful and fierce one that only someone of Orochimaru could think of and actually perform it.

'So you wanted Sasuke to fight Gaara-kun to start your invasion?' Hiruzen thought as he carefully cast his gaze on the 'Kazekage' who looked stoic but all that was because he channeling chakra into the air to maintain the jutsu.

'If you think that you could humiliate Narumi-chan like that and get away scot free, you have something coming!' Shibuki also noticed this and thought about the many ways he would get even for this with Orochimaru once the invasion if underway.

XXXXX

Back in the arena, Sasuke finally woke up to see that Narumi has halted right in front of him. He then had a cocky and creepy smile on his face; no wonder because he then stabbed her in the belly! "I hate woman who think us men are inferior. We have been better than your weak girls since the beginning of time. I think it is time that you remember than if you want to be honored to be my wife." Sasuke taunted as he threw Narumi to the ground.

Sensing something bad, Genma appeared and without getting any closer to the contestants. "Shousha: Sasuke Uchiha!" When those words said, only the civilian side cheered while a touch of nervousness. Yet, Sasuke still kicked the injured form of Narumi! Genma was shocked at this, "Stop Uchiha! The match is over!" The proctor raced to stop the Uchiha when he stopped to see a better sight: Narumi on her feet and her right hand poking Sasuke in the base below his lower law and on his neck.

"If you are so special to be late to a match in the Exams that are supposed to be an example of a war and you are so special that you would even ignore the proctor for your own selfish reasons, then I rather win by fighting dirty then losing fair and square to someone like you." Narumi said and then pushed Sasuke away unconscious from her and begin to leave while the proctor did nothing to stop her.

"Now the final matches are done with five contestants left with the free pass, we will have semi-finals until one of the Genin are left." Genma said until there were feathers falling and yawns filling up the stadium.

End of Chapter 25

** *Wow, this is the first time I wrote a chapter on an invasion like this. Still, tell me what you think about adding Narumi to the Harem since I already have plans to add Kin as well. Also, tell what you think about the match scene between Sasuke who lusts for strong women and Narumi who hates those who seek power with a passion. IF you think I am bashing Sasuke, I am just showing you how the Civilian Council made him a real jerk to woman so don't hate me for bashing the wrong person or two. Have a nice day!***

** 1. I got this idea from watching the anime when Orochimaru used this jutsu to stun his captors so he could escape.**

** Translations:**

**Tetsutsume no Fenikkusu– Iron Claw of the Phoenix (Personal Creation)**

**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu – Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**

**Akahane no Fenikkusu– Red Wing of the Phoenix (Personal Creation)**

**Chidori – Thousand Birds**

**Adasatsu Kyo no Fenikkusu –Enemy Splitting Cry of the Phoenix (Personal Creation)**

**Kyojinoto Nami no Jutsu – Stiff Sound Wave (Based on Anime Jutsu)**


	26. Chapter 26

Sage's Inheritance

An Invasion Undergoes! Countdown to Sage Showoff!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_Previously on Sage's Inheritance_

"_If you are so special to be late to a match in the Exams that are supposed to be an example of a war and you are so special that you would even ignore the proctor for your own selfish reasons, then I rather win by fighting dirty then losing fair and square to someone like you." Narumi said and then pushed Sasuke away unconscious from her and begin to leave while the proctor did nothing to stop her._

_ "Now the final matches are done with five contestants left with the free pass, we will have semi-finals until one of the Genin are left." Genma said until there were feathers falling and the yawns filling up the stadium._

XXXXX

At the same time in the stands,

Naruto sensed that the invasion was accelerated when Narumi made such a speech when she made a clown and a cheater out of Sasuke, not that he was complaining about it. The blond then noticed the sight of white feathers and the sound of people yawning prior to falling asleep. Naruto just calmed down and used his chakra to nullify the Genjutsu before it can affect him and told everyone to do the same.

"Everyone, help your clans level down the invaders! I have to go and get some of the ninjas in the Hospital ready for attacks!" Naruto shouted to his fellow Rookies while the Chunin and Jonin work on the civilians and the rest of the ninja force.

Meanwhile, Naruto sent a Kage-Bunshin to the Medical Ward where Tenten as well as other injured contestants can be found while the original went to the hospital like he said. When he got there, Tsunade was on her break and she noticed the feathers too.

"Kaa-chan how is Kin?" Naruto said once he reached Tsunade in her office, "Is she ready for this?"

"Yes, I will get her." Tsunade answered and went towards the Kunoichi's room but not before she ordered, "In the meantime, use your Kage Bunshin to round up the rest of the patients and have them relocated to the basement. They will be safe there from any crossfire outside." Naruto nodded and created a hundred clones to cover all the patients either before or during the Finals up till it was interrupted.

While the clones were doing their new job, the original went outside and waited until he heard "Naru-koi!" The blond turned and smiled to see Tenten and one of his clone racing towards the location of the original.

"Thank you." Naruto said before he dispelled the clone acting as a guide for the girl still covered in white streaks made of cloth. When the blond turned to her bandaged but still good for battle mate, he sensed something coming their way. Naruto managed to help Tenten dodge a blade of wind that was aimed at their previous location. "Nice of you to join the party, Temari-san." Naruto turned to see the very sand princess with a huge fan in her hands and an angry look on her face.

"Hello Temari-san, no hard feelings huh?" Tenten said that just caused Temari to send small wind blades at them.

"Don't 'hello Temari-san' me, you tree-loving cheaters! Thanks to you and that weapons bitch, I had to face shame in my name as a proud Kunoichi!" Temari sounded real mad and I mean as in both deranged and angry about the whole thing that was left behind a month ago.

"Tenten-chan, I am going to meet up Jiji and Nii-chan so can I count on you to keep this girl with a giant fan out of my hair? I will reward you when all this ends~!" Naruto asked of his mate with a little teasing touch which made the girl with panda ears in her hair and scrolls in her shirt blush and get on fire.

"Sure Naruto-kun. I will make you proud like I did weeks ago!" Tenten answered with fire in her eyes that appeared on her body too that stirred up Temari but she still was bent on making her new opponent pay for that embarrassment long ago.

Meanwhile, Naruto ran thru the village in the direction where he agreed to meet up with Gaara when the invasion started.

XXXXX

Hiruzen Sarutobi, called the Professor for his knowledge and wisdom, never thought that he would be held at knife point by the "Kazekage" on top of the tallest and widest buildings in the village. "I never thought I will come to this 'Kazekage-dono', or should I say Orochimaru?" This shocked his kidnapper long enough for Hiruzen to grasp the mask that concealed the 'Kazekage's' face to reveal a white skinned man that appeared in the Forest of Death over a month ago; the Snake Sennin, Orochimaru!

"I just can't hide from you, Sarutobi-sensei, now can't I?" The snake like man hissed and taunted at his former teacher. "Too bad that you didn't see this earlier or otherwise you would have stopped my invasion as a whole." Orochimaru make a sneer at his 'senile' teacher while four ninjas appeared and created a cube that was purple in color and covered most of the roof it was created on; then, the four Oto Ninjas moved their chakra to cover themselves in the same barrier in order to protect themselves from inside forces that could disrupt the balance the barrier needs to remain stable.

"On the contrarily, I allowed it to happen." Hiruzen said that wiped the smirk off the Snake Sage's face. "You just were played along like the fool you are to believe that your method of taking over bodies will make you immortal, or are you just afraid of death like a coward." Hiruzen then had his fun with the taunting as Orochimaru really felt like someone was digging under his skin. "Besides, you should have made Naruto-kun your ally instead of an enemy during a war like this. Because~!" Orochimaru felt like he was a hugging a cactus with thorn sticking through his skin and had to shed his skin in a hurry.

When he looked to see what was that had pierced him, there was nothing different to see about Hiruzen except that he looker taller and younger! "Is this some Henge you are using to fool me!?" Orochimaru was feeling upstaged that his own sensei, the elderly man he thought to have gone senile years ago, had found the method of reversing his age and that meant that his life span had lengthen until he grew his white hair and wrinkles again.

Hiruzen just smirked, kind of like how Orochimaru was like since he revealed himself to the fake Kazekage. "Naruto-kun is a genius and a bright sun to shine through the darkness you sees by your side. Orochimaru this is for the record books on the biggest mistake anyone can make including you: Making Naruto Uzumaki your enemy." Hiruzen then shed his Hokage Cloak to reveal his battle attire.

XXXXX

Gaara was hurrying towards the planned location when the invasion was to start. While running, he had a conversation with his tenant.

'Everyone is still thinking that I am going to let you free in the village as a diversion while Orochimaru fights to kill off the Hokage, Shukaku-san.' Gaara talked to the Ichibi no Tanuki within the seal that was alerted to be more effective over five years ago.

**'If they think that I am going to act like a wild beast to destroy what Naruto-kun has trained himself to the ground to protect, they are the ones that going to be killed!'** Shukaku was always believed to love killing and destruction but he stood above the rest for having a code of honor that involved those he actually liked and can tolerate their presence in his life or in his sight. Finally, they reached the spot when Shukaku changed his mind when **'What the heck, they are going to get killed anyway! Just target those who were with that stupid snake to begin with and not those who were fooled! It is a waste of tie and power to kill those who can't tell the difference between their leader and an imposter! Let's go!'**

On cue, Gaara started to transform into a giant tanuki made of sand that stood near the buildings that were surrounding him and causing Shinobi on both sides to look in surprise and shock, Leaf and Sand Ninja respectably; Leaf ninjas never saw a being like this one before while Sand ninjas were wondering why the Biju was summoned in the village instead of outside as part of the plan.

XXXXX

Kankuro was going to his sister to back her up when he saw that the 'Sand Spirit' was released in the village but it was too soon and it looked like it was attacking the Suna Shinobi only. "Why is the Ichibi attacking the ninja from its own village? I thought Gaara was cool about killing as part of the plan!" The puppet master that wears makeup was panicking on what to do about this development when he heard growling and buzzing from behind him. When Kankuro looked, he saw Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Choji and Shikamaru standing and glaring down on him.

"Part of the plan you say?" Kiba said and Kankuro realized that his let his loose mouth run off like that. "Care to explain to us or do we have to practice the art of getting it out your throat?" Kiba said in an eerie tone that bothered his allies, who paid no attention to, and sent shivers down Kankuro's spine.

XXXXX

Narumi and Fu were fending off Suna Shinobi and aiding the Konoha Shinobi along with Sakura, Ino and Hinata when they saw the image of Shukaku in the village horizon. The latter four smiled while the former was shocked.

"Why is one of the Biju doing here in the village and why are you girls not frightened by its presence?" Narumi yelled a question at the smirking girls that just watched from the site of fallen invaders.

"It is because it all part of the plan; you would see it once the time comes." Oddly enough, all four of the girls who happen to be Naurto's mates said at once which only made Narumi annoyed.

"Fine but only because Fu trusts this that I would for the time being." Narumi made her point clear and the girls who are still smiling nodded that made Narumi feel only as much.

XXXXX

"Making a blonde brat my enemy is my biggest mistake? Is your mind still senile even with that younger body, Sarutobi-sensei?" Orochimaru sneered at his opponent. "Still, you really did foretell this day to come, eh?" Orochimaru managed to collect himself and got into his battle outfit as well as making hand seals while his teacher had just completed his own.

"**Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** Hiruzen threw a small bunch of kunai that suddenly started to multiply until a real storm of metal stars was coming Orochimaru's way but the sneaky and slithery snake had a shield to use against these projectiles.

"**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!"** Two spots that had an eerie purple glow appeared and coffins emerged to block the kunai from hitting Orochimaru. The one on Hiruzen's left had the Kanji for 'One' and on the right, 'Two'. Then, a third coffin with the Kanji for 'Three' started to emerge,

'I have got to stop the third one from rising!' Hiruzen thought has he focused his chakra to halt the process and cause it to in reverse. The third coffin did just that but Orochimaru didn't seem to be bothered by this development,

'Oh well, two is good enough.' The snake sage thought as he activated the coffins, causing the doors to fall off and reveal their contents which Hiruzen looked shocked on the outside but inside, he was expecting this from when Naruto showed him the snake scroll that revealed everything on Orochimaru's abilities.

XXXXX

Back with Naruto, he was his fair share of fights while using his metal summons that he used in the Forest during the Second Exam. With the installments he made into their mechanisms, they leveled out the invader's numbers by a handsome amount each; these could prove to be great weapons in war (a hint for a future story~! ). This could work out in Konoha's favor if this keeps up.

Then, Naruto felt a distribution in Nature and looked towards the top of the tower, where there was a purple cube on top of the Hokage Tower. That meant that Orochimaru was now fighting against the Hokage at the very top, within the cubical barrier. He knew it was his cue so he hurried towards the base of his destination.

This was not known to all but Naruto and his mates, but now was the time planned to reveal to the world about the gifts that Kurama made and left for him a couple of months ago.

XXXXX

From a general point of view, it was chaos within and out of the village boundaries with Jonin, Chunin and Summons fighting for both sides to win this miniature war that is called an invasion. Everywhere you see, there will be blood and metal flying in the air, flesh and cloth on the ground, & stone buried and dented badly.

Then suddenly, there was the sound of a tower crumbling and screaming soon flowed. When everyone looked to see the problem, the tower where the Hokage and Orochimaru went to for their grand battle had one of its higher floors completely demolished which caused the top to lose any balance and stability it had beforehand. It was faint even to the closest proximity of the tower but you could see that some of the foundations were covered in a red substance that sent immense heat for several meters and on the side, the brick and wood were being tarred apart into the smallest pieces possible.

Yet, with all this damage, the tower roof stayed in one piece with the strange barrier prison still maintaining but on not so stable grounds with the rest of the building slowly crumbling next. Then, trees and water appeared out of nowhere to add to the damage that was making the tower fall happen even faster. One could only imagine what is happening in that battle field in the middle of the village.

End of Chapter 26

***Hello everyone, this MircThomas19 here to tell you that I have only four more chapters left to make until I can really call this story completed. I am trying my best to make this chapter with a description of a realistic invasion with only the manga and other fanfics with the same event going on for help. **

** Send reviews as soon as possible before I decide the action of the Sage Faceoff next chapter. In the meantime, tell me what you think that should follow the Invasion of Konoha. Have a nice day and sorry for the wait!***

** Translations:**

** Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – Kunai Shadow Clone Technique**

** Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei – Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation**


End file.
